My Beloved Window
by Muff'Nbutter
Summary: When Bella moves to Forks, she's surprised that there's someone living in the house across from hers... and even more so that her window faces directly into someone else's! AU, all human BxE all the way... enjoy! Nominated 4 times at The Twilight Awards!
1. Chapter 1

*sigh* This story is one of the reasons I haven't updated my other one... lol

This is Dedicated to my good friend, Dance, who's window flirting antics inspired this story

**Disclaimer: I do not own these wonderful characters. All I own is this plot, my laptop, Debby, and some orange wannabe chucks.**

without further ado: please read and review!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Forks, Washington: how I loathe thee.

My mother and I used to live together with my father in this rainy little town, but she walked out on him, taking me with her when I was just a baby.

From that time on, I grew up in the sunniest of places, starting out in California and ending up in Phoenix, Arizona. Phoenix was so beautiful, and it's the exact opposite of forest-filled Forks. Between the massive amounts of clouds and all the trees, I doubted if I would ever get to see the sun here.

Okay, so _technically_ I don't have the right to complain. After all, I didn't move to this wet little corner of this far off state for anyone's reasons but my own. I wasn't forced into this decision. In fact, Renee, my mother, had done her best to talk me out of it. But, of course, my mind was made up, and there was no changing it. I was going to move in with my father Charlie, and let Renee travel with her new husband Phil. The decision hurt, but it was made already regardless.

Not having grown up with the wealthiest income, I didn't have many belongings to take with me. Just my carry-on and two additional pieces of luggage, one of which was mainly my book collection. I let Charlie carry that one to his cruiser when he picked me up from the airport.

Charlie was the police chief of Forks, and he was very proud of that position, even if he never said anything about it. He was generally a quiet man, and he wasn't very good at expressing emotions, therefore he kept mostly to himself. I didn't mind this about him in the slightest; I was the same way. I knew that this living situation would work out well… you know, except for the whole hating the town with a passion, thing.

We made awkward conversation in the car, both of us not really knowing what to say to each other. We even stooped to discussing the weather, but that didn't last very long, of course, considering how it never changes in Forks.

An hour and a half later, we were pulling up to the house where I was born. It's a beautiful (to me, at least) old house. It has two stories and it's kind of dingy… the white paint outside was rather grey looking and the overgrown tree that grew on the right side of the house was taking over and completely covered one of my bedroom windows. Even from the car I could hear the branches banging against the glass. I knew I would have trouble sleeping if it was going to make that racket every time it was windy. My other window, the one facing the front of the house, had a wonderful bay window that I would love sitting in to read whenever I visited Charlie for my summer vacations here as a child. That window was my favorite part of the entire house. Charlie, of course, had one as well in his room on the left side of the upstairs, but his window didn't seem as lovely as mine, despite the matching yellow curtains that had hung there for as long as he had lived in this house. My window was just special, and no other window could compare.

I think that the window was what made the otherwise ugly house look so beautiful in my eyes.

And I knew that that window would serve as my escape whenever life in Forks would become too much to handle. That window would be my savior.

It took me a while to realize that Charlie hadn't gotten out of the car yet. I looked over at him to see him staring out down the road with a frown on his face. He glanced at his watch and looked back down the street.

"Dad?" I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. "What are you waiting for?"

"Um…" he began.

But then he was cut off by the roar of a loud truck pulling into the drive beside the cruiser. I couldn't see who was driving it through the dense rain, but I followed Charlie's lead when he hurried out of the car to greet whoever it was that arrived in it.

I was surprised to see that it was a young kid. Well, maybe "young" was a bad description of him. He looked to be only a year or two younger than me, and he had long silky black hair pulled back into a pony tail and russet skin. He was obviously from La Push, the Native American reservation that was about 15 minutes away from Forks. He definitely wasn't who I would expect to show up, if I had been expecting anyone. I figured it would have been one of Charlie's fishing buddies or something.

"Jacob!" Charlie greeted him enthusiastically, before turning playfully disapproving. "I'll pretend that I didn't see you behind the wheel since I'm off duty, young man…" he warned.

"We get permits early on the Rez. Besides, Harry had something come up suddenly, and he knew that you wanted it today."

I just stood there in confusion as rain pattered down on us all. I was getting cold, so I walked up and stood under the porch so as not to get even more wet.

My movement reminded the two of my presence.

"Oh, Bella," Charlie began, suddenly becoming nervous as he and this Jacob fellow followed my lead under the cover from the rain. "I, um, hope you don't mind, but I knew that you were going to be looking for a car when you got here, so I, um, kind of got you one. You know, as a welcome present…"

He didn't look at me, choosing instead to stare at his feet. I looked over at the truck with fresh eyes, inspecting it once again. It was really old looking, with the faded red paint peeling off in places, and the engine was really loud. But oddly enough, I loved it. It was sturdy. I knew that it could withstand all that my bad luck had to throw at it.

"Wow, Dad, thanks!" I said. That meant that the little bit of money that I had managed to save up could go to a college fund instead. Usually I don't like receiving gifts from anybody, but I knew that needed the truck, if I didn't want to have the embarrassment of Charlie dropping me off to school every morning in his police cruiser.

"So you like it?" he asked, chancing a glance up at me.

"Yeah, I love it!" I beamed at him.

He took a sigh of relief. "That's good. Billy—you remember Billy Black?" he interrupted himself. I nodded, even though I had absolutely no idea who he was talking about. "Well, Billy's in a wheelchair now and doesn't have much need for it, so he was selling his truck, and I thought that it would be a good car. You know, for you." He was obviously thinking of my inability to keep out of danger, too.

"That, and my Dad wouldn't let me start building my own car until we sold this one," Jacob said, speaking to me for the first time. I looked over to him and he was smiling, offering his hand in introduction. "Jacob Black. You must be Bella."

I nodded and took his hand. He had such a bright smile that the clouds seemed to dissipate temporarily.

"Hey, Jake, you wanna come in for a while before I drop you back off?" Charlie asked him. He was all too happy to have this kid over and seemed to like him a lot. Although I knew that Charlie loved me, I also knew that he wished he had a son, too, that he could take out fishing with him every weekend. I wasn't the fishing type. I figured that Jacob, being his friend's kid, was like a son-replacement for him.

"I don't know," he said, looking over at me. "Do you mind? I know you just got here and probably want to unpack and stuff…" It was very sweet of him to think of me.

"I don't mind. I can unpack any time. But to do that, I'll need my stuff," I added, looking from Charlie over to the cruiser, which still held my luggage in the back of it.

"Oh right!" he said, digging his keys back out of his pocket as he and Jacob walked back out through the rain to grab my suitcases. Jacob tried to be a gentleman and wouldn't let me carry anything, but he complained to me about the weight when he picked up the one that held my books. He had a little muscle to him, more so than most 15-year-olds, but not too much. He was stronger than me at least, and carried the heavy suitcase up to my room. I looked fondly out my window, and was surprised to see lights on in a house across the road.

Jacob noticed my preoccupation. "Yeah, that's one of the Cullen's houses now."

"_One_ of them?" I asked. Who buys extra property in _Forks_ of all places... it couldn't be of much value.

"Yeah, they live just outside town, really, but Mrs. Cullen is into restoration and all that, so they're always remodeling the house they normally live in, and when that happens, they stay here."

"Oh," was all I said. I was still looking at the house. The rain had halted (for now) and I could see it clearly. It was a pale cream color, and was in much better shape than it was the last time I had seen it several years ago, when I had visited Charlie here, and nobody had lived there for as long as I could remember. But now that there _was_ someone there, I noticed what I hadn't paid attention to before.

The house wasn't directing face-to-face with ours, like most houses would be. The tree on the left side of our yard blocked Charlie's room from sight, as the house was over to the right, so that only the far left side was actually in front of our house, one bay window facing directly into mine. The light wasn't on in that room.

"I hope you don't mind," Jacob began, trying to break the awkward silence that I had let fall during my thinking, "but Charlie's let me sleep in your room a few times."

"Has he?" I tried to break free of my thoughts.

"Yeah… whenever my dad had to go away with the other tribal elders for things, and I would stay here… that's okay, right?" he asked, responding to the lack of character in my voice and my faraway stare.

"Yeah, that's fine… I wasn't using the bed then anyway." I forced myself to look at Jacob and smile. "But your obviously not sleeping in here anymore," I laughed.

"Ah, I don't think Charlie would mind too much… he and my dad have been planning our wedding for years," he stage whispered in my ear, throwing a smile at my doorway.

I laughed again, as I noticed that Charlie was standing there with my other bag, grinning at us.

"Is that true?" I asked him, trying to look serious, and failing miserably.

"What can I say? He's a good kid and he's already like a son to me." Charlie's smile became more pronounced. It was strange seeing so much emotion in him. I was unused to it.

I looked at him incredulously, until Jacob spoke.

"Don't worry, Bella, I won't be proposing any time soon… we'll become good friends first and then kiss in some game of truth or dare and realize that we have feelings for each other when the tiny kiss turns into making out, and we'll date for a few years until be both graduate and I join you at whatever college you're going to at which point I'll knock you up, and _then_ we'll get married." He kept a straight face, but I could see that his eyes were laughing at me as my shocked face now showed itself to him.

Charlie burst out laughing, which set Jacob off, and after a couple seconds I joined in too.

When the laughter finally died down, Charlie said, "Come on, kids, I'll order a pizza."

We all went downstairs, enjoyed pizza, laughed and had a good time. Eventually, we realized how late it had gotten, and it was time for Jacob to go. Both he and Charlie gave me a hug goodbye before walking out to the cruiser. For some reason, the hug with Jacob was less awkward than the hug with Charlie. I guess it was because Jacob had become such a good friend in so short a time, while with Charlie, I was accustomed to his usual hiding of emotions.

After I had waved them off, I headed upstairs to unpack. After I put my clothes in the proper dresser drawers or the closet, and the books on the bookcase that Charlie had graciously also provided, I took the opportunity to look around my room.

Not much had changed since I was a baby. The old rocking chair still stood in the corner, although the cradle had been replaced by a bed, the changing table was now a desk (with a computer on it—Renee had insisted on this so we could email each other back in forth; it was one of her demands in exchange for letting me come live here), and the same flimsy yellow curtains hung in the window. As my attention turned to my beloved window, I noticed that a light had gone on in the room facing mine.

There was someone walking around in that room. I didn't see any distinguishing features, because the light was shining from behind them, turning the person into a silhouette. After a moment, I realized that the someone was a boy: I still couldn't see the face, but I saw the short hair, broad shoulders, and flat chest.

I tried my best not to look, but I couldn't take my eyes away for long. It seemed that the person was getting ready for bed. He was putting things into a backpack and he took off his shirt. I forced myself to go to the window and try to close the curtains, but they were caught on something and wouldn't shut.

The person across from me noticed the movement and he paused with his shirt halfway off. I also stood motionless, just staring over at the person whose face I couldn't see. After a minute, he seemed to regain his composure and tossed his shirt across the room. He walked closer to the window and waved at me. It took me a moment to get over my shock and wave back. He leaned forward as if he wanted to open his window and shout something to me, and I panicked and hurried stepped to the side, hiding myself against the wall, out of his line of sight.

Great. If I can see that much of him, then he could see the same with me. Probably more, because my desk lamp cancelled out the whole silhouette thing. I'd have to remember to change my clothes out of view from the window.

I looked around the small room. It was practically impossible, unless I did it pressed against the wall like I was now. Seems like the closet or the bathroom will have to suffice.

_I must invest in some better curtains,_ I thought to myself as I gathered clothes to put on after my shower.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Woohoo! New story! Yay! lol

I think I'm going to keep my other story as my main one, nd just use this this one when I'm going through writer's block or need a break, but I'm not sure yet... Read my other story "Betraying My Absent Heart to Save My Pathetic Life" (shameless self promotion there...) and let me know what y'all think!

Review please!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to start off thanking everyone who reviewed my story: Screams-At-Midnight, Slave to my Pen, EternalDisasters, silver drip, MartaSwan, BlissxTearingxEyes, waterfall1025, the dancing phantom, Dance Ryro Ben AJ Zach Lover, Pixie-dancer, and Crazily Sane Pancake. Tahnk you! (I've seen people do this before and I thought it was cool to see my name, so I thought I'd do the same for y'all! :))

Now to answer a question that was pointed at me from last chapter: yes, I know the truck was from Billy, but Harry was going to drive it down for him, and Charlie was going to drive him back afterwards because Billy's diabetes put him in a wheelchair and he couldn't bring it over himself. Hence him selling it in the first place. See? I know what I'm talking about! lol.

This story is once again dedicated to my friend Dance, for flirting ith the boy next door and inspiring me to write this story

**Disclaimer: I do not have the priviledge of owning these wonderful characters or Twilight. All I own is a "Team Jacob" imprinted messenger bag (yay!), a **_**Moulin Rouge**_** DVD, and this fun little plot line.**

without further ado, Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I was roused from sleep the next morning by a booming laugh. Looking over at the clock on my bedside table, I saw that it was only roughly ten minutes before the time I had set the alarm for anyway, so I wasn't too upset about being woken up early. It might actually help to be a little early for my first day of school here.

I crawled out of bed and over to my oh-so-wonderful window to seek out the source of my awakening, only to see who who I assumed were the Cullens all pulling out of the end of their driveway in a tan Expedition that was loaded down with camping equipment. I couldn't make out the specifics of any of their faces through my sleepiness, but I saw a golden haired man sitting at the wheel of the car, with one of his arms across the back of the seat of the caramel-haired female (Mr. and Mrs. Cullen I presumed) beside him. In the middle row there was a busty blonde girl who was leaning her head against the shoulder of a big, burly man with dark hair; she was obviously too exhausted to be up this early in the morning.

The back seat held three people. On the far left was another blonde guy, who was nodding patiently at a tiny and extremely overexcited little girl who sat next to him. She had really short black hair, and I was surprised that she wasn't floating, her happiness was so prevalent. Finally, there was another boy on the right in the back seat. He had the most beautiful auburn-colored hair I had ever seen. Looking at these people's builds, I figured it was either of the boys in the back who I saw last night at my window.

Suddenly there was an ear piercing shriek and the car slammed to a halt. I pressed my face to the window to see what the matter was, but my worry was unfounded. The big guy, it seemed, had just playfully attacked the little girl in the back seat, who in turn was in the process of flinging herself across the seat dividing them. Both of the boys next to her hurried to unbuckle their seatbelts and join in the brawl. Even through the window and from the distance, I could hear the laughter as the car started moving again. I could see all five kids climbing all over each other in the middle row, and I smiled; they were so tangled up in each other that I had no idea who was who anymore.

Just before the Expedition rounded a bend in the road, I saw one of the figures sit bolt upright, and I could have sworn he looked right at me. His wave confirmed this, and I felt embarrassed to be caught looking in on their private family moment, but before I had the opportunity to hide myself like last time, they were following the curvy road and were out of sight.

I giggled at the burly boy's silliness as I picked out some warm clothes to wear. I didn't bother trying to close the curtains again, knowing full well that now there was nobody there to see me. Afterwards, I made my way down into the kitchen to find Charlie just finishing up a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Ch-Dad," I yawned.

He took in my appearance. "Emmett wake you up?" he asked with a smile in his eyes.

"The big one?" I confirmed. At his nod, I continued. "Yeah, but it's okay. It's not too much earlier than what I had set my alarm for anyway. They going camping?" I added, remembering all the gear in the car. I put some bread in the toaster.

"Seems like it. They're all very outdoorsy. And family-oriented too; you don't see that very often in this day and age. They all go off together once, maybe twice a month. It's very-"

He was cut off by the sound of the phone ringing. He looked over at me as a mischievous grin spread across his face. "Can you get that, Bella? I have to get down to the station."

I put down my toast and headed to the phone as Charlie shoved out of his chair. My hand paused on the receiver as he spoke to me.

"Have a good first day, Bella."

"Thanks, Dad."

I turned away from him as I lifted the phone to my ear so he couldn't see the emotion on my face. A good day in _Forks_? Impossible.

But my pessimism ceased when I discovered that it was Jacob on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Bella! I was hoping to catch you before you left!"

Charlie's smile made sense now.

"Hi, Jake! Yeah, you have good timing, I was just finishing up breakfast." I took another couple bites.

"That's good. I just wanted to make sure that you got a good start to your first full day here."

"Oh, yeah? How do you plan to do that?" I grinned at nothing in particular as I gobbled up the last of my toast.

"Well, you see, two nuns walk into a bar..."

I cut him off with my laughter.

"It's a good thing you stoppped me," he said,"because I didn't have a good ending for that joke."

I laughed even harder and he joined with me until we were once again breathless. It seemed intense laughter was becoming a habit with Jacob.

"Well, Jake, you accomplished your mission. But unfortunately, I have to finish getting ready for school now."

"Aw, okay," he sounded slightly disappointed. Truthfully, I was too. "Hey, Bella?"

I was surprisedd at the hesitant edge I heard in his voice. "Yeah, Jake?"

"Would it be okay if I called you sometime?"

I was confused. "You're calling me now."

"Yeah, to wish you good luck on your first day... What I mean is can I call you _without_ a reason? Just to talk to you, I mean..." he trailed off at the end.

"Sure, you didn't have to ask! I'd love to hear from you."

"Good." I could hear the smile in his voice, and then the reluctance in his next sentence. "I guess I have to let you go now."

"Yeah... bye Jake."

"Bye Bella."

I hung up the phone with a smile still on my face, walked over to the living room couch and let myself slump into it, basking in the afterglow of the conversation. After a minute I felt someone's gaze on me. I looked up to see that Charlie hadn't actually left yet, and he was smiling in at me through the gap in the front curtains. He was obviously pleased that Jake and I had become friends so quickly. He gave me a very cheesy thumbs up, and then climbed into his cruiser and drove off.

_Yup, definately getting better curtains... for the whole house..._

Then I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, and left for school.

I was extremely disappointed when I got there. It didn't have the feel of an institution at all: it was just several small buildings made of maroon-colored bricks, connected together by walkways. But at least the paths were paved—it would have been hell if they were made of dirt, which in Forks would equal mud ninety-nine percent of the time. Like everywhere else in this town, trees acted as a backdrop, and surrounded the place on three sides. This wasn't like a school at all. I had almost driven right past it, and would have, if I didn't see the small sign erected on the grass right next to the road proclaiming that this was in fact where the school was, as well as the setting of my impending doom.

I parked my truck in the half-full parking lot, and was relieved to see that all the other cars were rather old and grungy as well, if not quite as ancient as my own, though _my_ truck was the only one with a roaring loud engine, so I shut it off quickly. I pulled my hood over my head and hurried my way through the drizzle as fast as possible, trying to avoid the looks I knew I was getting from my fellow classmates. I headed to the closest building, and with relief saw that there was a sign on the door, stating that it was the front office.

I had a slight flush on my cheeks as I opened the door and walked into the surprisingly warm room. There was an ugly orange-flecked carpet and the room was divided in half by a long wooden counter that stretched almost all the way across the room. There were padded fold-up chairs pressed against the three walls on this side of the counter. On the far side there was a red-haired lady, the secretary, I assumed, whose name was Ms. Cope according to the name plate on her desk. I timidly approached the counter and waited for her to look up from whatever she was reading on her computer screen.

"Excuse me?" I asked after a moment.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, her sudden outburst almost causing me to topple over a large pile of papers in surprise. "My, dear, you startled me... what can I help you with, Miss...?"

"Swan. I'm supposed to be starting school here today and-"

"Oh!" she screamed again, and that time I _did_ send the papers flying. She waddled over and helped me to pick them all up. "I was wondering why I hadn't recgnized you, Isabella."

"Please call me Bella," I said, blushing, as I stood, straightening the pile that I had demolished on the desktop, then looking down at my feet.

"Of course, my dear," she said absentmindedly, as she walked back around to her desk and began shuffling through some files. After a moment, she found what she was looking for and came over to me, guesturing for us to move closer to the center of the room divider; probably because there wasn't anything I could accidentally destroy there. She showed me my class schedule and a school map, along with a slip of paper for each of my teachers to sign to officially validate my transfer into the class.

"Now, remember to bring that slip back to me at the end of the day for our records," she said as she quickly highlighted the fastest way for me to get to each class on the map. The bell rang for class to start, and she shoved the papers into my hands and escorted me out the door. "That should be all you need, dear, but if you have any questions, you know where to find me, or I'm sure that one of your new classmates will be more than happy to help you out. Have a good day!" She waved me off as I sloshed through the now heavy downpour to my first class.

Building three wasn't very hard to find from Ms. Cope's directions, which was a good thing as I was already late. When I entered the room, the whole class turned their heads to look at me; the teacher even had his mouth half open and he stopped in the middle of his sentence. I blushed crimson and thought, _Damn small towns,_ as I headed up to the front to hand over my slip to be signed. Mr. Mason, as my schedule said he was, recovered himself quickly, signed the little paper, and handed me a course syllabus and reading list before he directed me to an empty seat in the back of the class.

I walked towards it, forcing myself not to have a clumsy moment and trip, and focused my attention on my reading list rather than all the eyes that were staring at me. I knew this class would end up being easy—I'd read everything on the list at least once before. I looked up from the list with a satisfied look on my face, only to have it wiped away immmediately: everyone was still staring at me. They weren't even _trying_ to be subtle about it, so I looked back down and let my hair fall forward to cover my face from their piercing stares.

After much too long, my embarassment was put on hold and the bell rang. Everyone took their eyes off of me to pack up their stuff, which was quite refreshing. I had already put my things away and was about to take out my map to find my next class when I heard someone speak to me.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?" He had dark hair and acne, and once he spoke, everyone turned back around to face us again, causing my blush to return.

"Bella," I corrected. He looked really friendly and sort of like he belonged in a chess club.

"Where's you're next class?" he asked.

I looked down at the schedule already in my hands and replied, "Goverment, with Jefferson, in building six." All the eyes were starting to make me nervous.

"Well, my next class is in building four, so I could show you the way..." Yes, definately the friendly, overly-helpful type. "I'm Eric." He held out his hand.

"Thanks," I said as I shook it.

He led me around the school, and, as we made polite conversation, I slowly began to realize just how much I'm not into chess... or people who look like they play it, at least. He walked me right up to the door, despite the fact that it was clearly marked, and I was quick to thank him and go inside before I was late for my second class in a row on my first day.

The rest of my morning went by without too much distress. My third period class was Trigonometry, with Mr. Varner. He was the only teacher who made me actually stand up in front of the class to introduce myself, losing even more points for him in my book (the first several were lost just because of the horrendous subject he taught). Then I had Spanish right before lunch.

A girl named Jessica who was in my third and fourth period classes walked with me to the lunchroom and let me sit with her friends. Eric was there, along with a shy looking girl with beautifully layered light brown hair, a blonde girl who kept giving me dirty looks, a blonde boy who sat on my left and kept smiling at me, along with a bunch of others. I was surprised to realize that this was the popular group I was sitting with.

I tried unsuccessfully to remember names and follow along with the conversation; everyone talking to me at once was more than slightly disorientating. But then I heard the snobby blonde talking to another girl (while avoiding talking to me) say the name "Cullen."

"The Cullens?" I asked, directing my, and everyone else's attention, to her. "They're my neighbors... I think." I didn't want to sound so desperately interested in people I hadn't officially met yet.

"Yeah, I guess they would be," the blonde boy said, "but they're gone for the rest of the week. Family hiking trip. They do it all the time."

"That's what Ch- my dad said. I saw them heading out this morning."

"You _did?_ Those Cullen boys sure are sexy, aren't they?" Jessica put in. Her eyes glazed over as she thought of those so-called 'sexy' boys.

The girls on the table all murmured their agreements, and the guys looked slightly annoyed. They all looked at me, waiting for my response.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good look at any of them," I said, looking away from them all and down to the table. "I just saw them pulling away this morning."

"Well, maybe you'll get to have them in one of our classes! Well, not Trig or Spanish, but maybe another one!" Jessica said, looking excited.

"Not in her English class," the blonde guy said.

I looked at him with confusion on written on my face.

"I'm in there with you," he said, looking disappointed that I hadn't noticed.

My face flushed. "I'm sorry," I said. "I promise I'll remember you tomorrow."

I tried my best to smile at him, and he grinned back and leaned closer to me."So, Bella, what classes do you have after lunch?"

I took the opportunity to move away from his sudden closeness by turning around in my seat to pick up my backpack and look for my schedule.

"I have Biology with Mr. Banner next, and Gym with Coach Clapp last."

"Great!" the blonde said.

The shy girl with the pretty hair explained that she and Mike, the blonde guy, had biology as well, and politely reminded me that her name was Angela.

"_And_ I have gym with you, too!" Mike seemed extremely excited about that prospect. I just felt queasy. Gym and my penchant for clumsiness didn't exactly go hand in hand.

Just then the bell rang, and Mike and Angela escorted me to Biology. Mike shot a brilliant smile at me as he walked me right up to the front of the class and introduced me to the teacher.

"This is Bella," he said, putting his hand on the small of my back. "She's new."

I quickly took a step toward the teacher (and away from Mike's hand) and handed him my slip.

"Thank you, Mike, you may take your seat now," Mr. Banner said, sensing my discomfort. Mike walked away looked disappointed. I liked this teacher already. "Okay, Bella, here's your slip back, and a course syllabus. Your lab partner is gone for the week, but there's no need to worry, since we won't be doing any projects that require two people. Go on back to the empty desk there." He pointed to the back of the classroom.

I walked back, and stumbled over someone's bag on the floor, but managed to catch myself on a desk. I looked up and Angela whispered her apologies before moving the offending backpack under her seat and out of anyone else's way. I blushed (as per usual) and continued on my way.

_Your lab partner is gone for the week..._ That must mean that one of the Cullen kids were my partner. Jessica would be thrilled by that news, I'd bet. I sat down by myself and took out a pen and paper to take notes. But every time I looked up, Mike was looking back at me. After a while, I just stopped looking up at the teacher, and started dreading gym, and the rest of my stay in Forks, even more.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't have much else to say, except please excuse any errors; I looked through it twice already, but it _is_ 4:10 in the morning now... (insomnia has unfortunately decided to make me it's best friend the past few years)... just let me know if any of y'all find something, and I'll do my best to fix it! Thanks for reading and please review!

Oh yeah! there's a poll on my profile page asking if this or my other story should be my main focus. Read my other one and then vote! It would be much appreciated!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, this chapter is short, but that's because I wanted to post _something_ at least before I went to bed. I'm working on what happens next already... finishing the outline of it and such, and tomorrow I'll get to work starting to type it up at work tomorrow!

Once, again, I'd like to thank those who have reviewed and sent my self esteem skyrocketing: WittchWay, candycain123, someone anonymous... (dun dun DUN!), jjrenee85, dianag99217, the dancing phantom, Cerrydwen, edwardrocksmysocks, BlissxTearingxEyes, and Crazily Sane Pancake, as well as everyone who put me on their alerts/favorites... there's too many for me to name you all, but y'all are cherished too!

This story is dedicated to my good friend Dance, who, even though she didn't review this chapter -glares at her from a distance- (lol), told me a dazzling tale about watching the boy next door work out wering nothing but pajama bottoms... here's to you, Dance!

**Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning these fantastic characters, nor the talent to make them up. I do, however, own a recipe to the best brownies on the face of the planet, a Tiger Army band shirt, and this plot line.**

If you please... Read, Review, and Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The rest of my first week in Forks flew by both dreadfully slow and extremely fast, if that's possible. I spent my time avoiding thinking about the terrible weather or school, such as Mike's unwanted attention, and during those moments time seemed to speed up, as if it wanted me to face my fears and get to the bad moments quicker. But Time wasn't my friend when those moments arrived: it would slow down; so much so, that I would think that the day would never end. I was beginning to think that the powers that be were having fun at my expense.

Although I couldn't exactly say that there weren't _some_ rays of sunshine in that awful week.

Jessica was in fact very excited when I told her of my future lab partner.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOD!!" she screamed at me. People turned around and looked at us. She had temporarily forgotten that we were in the middle of Trig class. The teacher gave her a you-better-be-quiet-and-pay-attention-or-else look, and then continued with his lecture.

More quietly, she asked, "Which one?"

"I don't know," I answered honestly. "All Mr. Banner said was that my lab partner was out for the week and I just assumed it was one of them." I blushed. I didn't know why, but I was incredibly interested in this family that I had never met.

"Well, _any_ of them would be totally awesome!" I ignored the fact that she considered them all interchangeable.

"Tell me a little about the Cullens..." I said, changing the subject, while hoping my eagerness and curiosity didn't show on my face.

"Well, not all of them are 'Cullens' technically, I guess. Rosalie and Jasper are twins, and they are actually Dr. Cullen's sister's kids. She died a while back, and he's been taking care of them ever since. All three of them look so alike with the blonde hair!"

In my mind I did a mental tally: The father was a doctor, and his niece and nephew were the light haired kids, Jasper and Rosalie.

Jessica continued. "Well, not his _blood_ sister, but apparently the two grew up together and were really close, so he called her that."

Okay, not technically niece and nephew, but close enough, I amended to myself as she continued.

"...which is good because that would be really _gross_-"

"Gross? What would be gross?" I wondered out loud.

"Well, some of the kids are, like, _together_, you know..."

"Really?" I was intrigued. "Which ones?"

"Well, Rosalie, one of the Hale twins, is with Emmett, who actually _is_ a Cullen. And Alice is too, and she's with the other twin Jasper. I really wonder what their parents were thinking letting them date like that, when they live together... I bet something funny is going on in that house, especially with Rosalie and Emmett—they're actually _engaged_ already and they can hardly keep their hands off each other here at school!"

"Really?" I said again, as I couldn't think of anything else. I remembered the big dude (Emmett, as Charlie said) was cuddled with Rosalie, and how the guy I now knew as Jasper was acting with the little girl (Alice, I inferred). It made sense now. But who would have thought that my family-oriented, nature-loving, temporary neighbors would be part of the small town gossip? "But there's one more kid, right?" I tried my best to put a face to the auburn haired boy but was unsuccessful.

"Oh, yeah..." Jessica's eyes took on a dreamy quality. "Edward..."

I let her go off into her own world for a while before my annoyance got the better of me. "What about this Edward?"

"He is just _soooooo_ handsome... but don't even think about making a try for him. Apparently girls in Forks aren't good enough for him." Her voice got a little snippy at the end, and I wondered when she'd been rejected by him.

"Okay, he's nice to look at, but where does he fit into the family? Is he another Cullen?"

"Yes, well, no. Yeah, I guess so. He has that last name because he was adopted by them when he was just a little boy."

"What happened to his real parents?" I felt really bad for this boy I didn't know, losing his parents when he was just a child and all. Then I felt confused, wondering why I didn't immediately feel the same for the Hale blondes. I figured it was probably because I knew that at least they had "family" to go to... it seemed that Edward didn't have that.

"Got sick from something or another. His dad was a lawyer and mom was a big-time music composer up in Seattle. He inherited _a lot_ of bank." My opinion of Jessica lessened slightly. Who would care about money when the only reason you have it is because your parents died? She continued, either not noticing the glare I couldn't hide, or just not caring. "Not that _that_ really matters now. Dr. Cullen is loaded anyway. He used to be pretty big stuff in Alaska, but his wife Esme was tired of the big city, so they moved here."

She kept rambling about Mrs. Cullen's preference for cold over hot weather and I looked up at Mr. Varner, to see that he was giving Jessica that look again. I elbowed her in the side, nodded my chin up at the front and pretended to pay attention to math while she started yammering on about other people and places that I had no interest in.

I spent most of my time feeling sorry for the displaced family who had become my neighbors for now, and my pity added on to the gloom that had become my life in Forks.

But then, on Thursday afternoon, my outlook brightened. I heard the phone ringing as I sat in my window reading some Orwell for my English class when Charlie yelled up the stairs that it was for me.

As I slowly descended, one slow step at a time so I wouldn't trip, I was pondering about what else Jessica could possibly have to gossip about. She had already gone through the entire school's social lives (teachers and students alike), where the cool people went to hang out, and even what drug store to buy condoms at, where nobody would tell your parents. It was all just getting to be too much.

But, rather than Jessica waiting on the phone to tell me more useless information, imagine my surprise to discover that it was Jacob.

He had called me back, just like he said he would, and I was flattered that he wanted to talk to me again so soon. We made plans for me to come down to La Push to visit him the next day after school. I was ecstatic and I couldn't wait.

Friday was another day when the space-time continuum decided to hate me and make the day last roughly 17.2 times as long as it should have, a precise figure, I know. English, sitting between Mike and Eric as they each tried to grab my attention just gave me a headache; in Trig I had accidentally let it slip that I was visiting a friend after school, so Jessica spent the rest of that period and all of Spanish trying to get details on the outing that I didn't know much about myself; Biology I spent by myself, vigorously taking notes while trying to avoid the glances that Mike kept shooting to me from across the room; and then in PE, I tripped twice and accidentally caused bodily harm to three other people. My day was definitely _not_ going well.

That being said, I was looking forward to seeing Jake more than ever as I hurried from the locker room to my truck after school. Mike usually tried to catch me afterwards to conversate, and today I really wasn't feeling patient enough to pretend to be interested in what he had to say.

I slammed the door closed behind me and hurried to put on my seatbelt as I saw Mike emerge from the boys locker room off in the distance, and drove as quickly as possible back to my house. When I got there, I dropped off my bag in my room, changed into warmer clothes, and looked for the directions I had left there in the morning.

I was just about to see if they fell under my bed when a movement in the corner of my eye stopped me. Someone was home at the Cullen house.

I opened the window and leaned as far out as possible without running the risk of falling. I squinted my eyes, trying to see through the trees in front of their house to any of the rooms other than the one directly in front of me, with very little success. I saw movement, but I couldn't tell if it they were back home yet, or if it was a burglar or something. The Expedition they had left in wasn't parked in the driveway...

"Bella!"

I jumped back in surprise and fell onto my butt. _Classy._

"You scared me, Charlie!" I complained, as he helped me to my feet.

"Well, you scared me; you shouldn't be bending out windows like that. You could fall."

"Yeah, and it would have been your fault, too because you surprised me," I muttered to myself. Louder, I asked, "What are you doing home so early anyway?"

"Well, Billy Black called." Billy was Jacob's father—I paid attention. "He said that their TV broke and he wanted to know if he could come by and watch the game, so I got off early and drove him and Jacob here... I was hoping to get here before you got home so I could surprise you." He actually had a pout on his face. A real one. First excitement and joking around, and _now_ he was _pouting_? Not that I didn't like this new father, but where did the Charlie I had grown up with disappear to?

My mind backtracked a little. "They're here already?" I asked, happiness creeping into my voice.

"Yeah, camped downstairs in front of the TV, waiting for tip-off."

"Well, at least that means I don't have to worry about finding those directions now. I'll be down in a minute when my heart beat slows back down to normal." He just grinned at me and left the room.

I walked back over to the window and saw what had caught my attention earlier: a dog chasing a cat around inside the house. I shook my head to myself as I locked the window and went down to join the others.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it, my dears! Please Review to let me know how mys tory is coming... and vote in my poll please! Do those and I'll make you some of those oh-so-yummy brownies I mentioned earlier! You know you want some... so _REVIEW!! _lol...

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	4. Chapter 4

Special thanks and homemade brownies to all of my wonderful reviewers! And here they are: Sandix, Darker Shades of Gray, movieandbookgirl, waterfall1025, jjrenee85, BlissxTearingxEyes, Crazily Sane Pancake, edwardrocksmysocks, MartaSwan, Slave to my Pen (x2!), EternalDisasters, and Dance Ryro Ben AJ Zach Lover

This here was originally the second half of the last chapter, but I wanted y'all to have something last night, so it got split up. You should be happy. I'm finishing this chapter up with a broken finger, having just got back from the hospital roughly half an hour ago.

This story is dedicated to my good friend Dance, whose excuse of visiting her father this past weekend still does not excuse her from not having reviewed chapter 2 and 3 immediately affter they came out (lol). But I love her anyway :)

**Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning Twilight or it's characters, but I do however have in my posession a tub of popcorn, an extremely outdated CD player/walkman thingy, and this storyline.**

Without further ado, READ!! and REVIEW!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As I descended the stairs, I heard the grunts and low voices of male bonding over the sound of the television, and sure enough, the vision of Charlie and Billy staring intently at the game was the first thing I saw as I neared the end of the staircase. But Jacob was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jaco- ahh!" My question was cut off as he grabbed me from my left when I finally stepped out of the stairwell.

Our fathers glanced at each other and gave us amused looks, while Jake was laughing hysterically, his hands still wrapped around me, one holding onto my right hip and the other resting at my waist.

"Damn it, Jacob!" I slapped his chest playfully. "Don't scare me like that ever again!"

All the men just laughed more as I, once again, tried to even out my breathing. What is it with people scaring me today?

When that was finally accomplished, I shot a glare a Jacob. "What was that for anyway?" I grumbled.

"I'm sorry." He didn't look it. "Charlie just said that you looked so funny when he scared you earlier...and he was right: your expression was so cute and priceless."

"Hey, don't call me cute." But now I was having having to work to hide my smile. Jacob's good mood was infectious.

"That's right, you're not cute at all. You're really tough. I bet you could kick my ass." The look on his face was too sincere to be thought of as anything even _close_ to innnocence.

"I bet I could, too. Why don't you let go of me so I don't have to show you my moves yet."

"What if I think that the alternative is worth it?"

I raised my eyebrows at him. He sighed and let go of me, but the smile was still in place. Then I realized that Charlie and Billy were watching our entire exchange. When they saw me notice them, they both looked quickly away, as well as Jacob, a blush barely discernible on his russet skin. I just frowned. Jacob couldn't possibly like me, could he? I hoped not. He was such a funny guy, and I wanted to keep him as my friend. I decided to clear my head, and do something useful.

"Well, since I'm home anyway, I'm going to do a load of laundry," I announced, heading back upstairs.

Jacob followed me silently, first into Charlie's room to grab his half empty basket of clothes, and then over into my own. I tried to be subtle about gathering any of my bras or panties, covering them in the basket with my shirts and jeans.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quiet voice.

"For what?" his sudden mood change disturbed me. His usual smile was gone from his face.

"For before." The flush returned slightly.

"Before?" I thought that my smile showed that I wasn't really mad about him scaring me anymore (even when he frightened the hell out of me, I still couldn't resist grinning like a fool at him), so what was he talking about? I took a step forward and put my hand on his upper arm to comfort him with whatever he thought he had done wrong.

"You know," his blush deepened. "Trying to flirt with you." He looked down at the floor.

"Oh," I said, immediately dropping my hand. "I, ummm-"

"Don't worry about it," he interrupted, the smile back on his face. I wasn't sure if it truly reached his eyes or not, though. "I just thought you were mad at me, but you're not, so it's all good; that means I can keep at it!"

"I'm not into dating right now," I said, trying to be diplomatic about things.

"That's fine. I'm just having fun fooling around with you." He patted me on my head and picked up the basket of clothes from where I had set it on the bed. "I don't want my cute-tough little Bella getting flustered, now. Forget I said anything." He turned to walk out, but paused. "Oh, yeah..." He pulled me into a tight hug for a brief moment and winked at me as he walked backwards out of the room.

"Um, just don't expect me to flirt back!" I said to his retreating form as he left me in my confusion.

It was then that I noticed the figure staring at me from the window across the way. It seemed the Cullens were back from their trip now. I didn't know how, but I could tell he was frowning just from his stance. I wondered how much he had witnessed. I walked closer to the window, and he shifted and sat down at his own, looking over at me. I was in the process of sitting, too, when Jake called out to me.

"Bella!"

I tripped and just about tumbled to the floor. The silhouette doubled over and seemed to shake slightly, as if from laughter. _Well,_ I thought, _at least he's not frowning anymore..._

"Come on, Bella, unless you want me to start the load for you. Although I don't think you want me touching your...blue cotton underwear." I blushed, knowing that he was picking through the clothes to try to embarrass me, and just like I could see this Cullen boy's frown in his stature, I could hear Jacob's smile in his voice. I could barely hear the laughter coming from Billy and Charlie as I steadied myself up, so I waved goodbye to my neighbor, and hurried back downstairs before Jacob could get to anything lacy.

"Why are you so red?" Jake asked me when I entered the laundry room, just to taunt me. A triumphant grin was placed on his face.

"Two reasons. First is because you people seem to have a tendency to scare me, and when you yelled, I nearly fell over." He laughed. "It's not funny! I already had someone laughing at my little clumsy spell, I don't need you to as well!" I started the clothes on cold and put a capful of soap in.

"Then you shouldn't tell Charlie these things if you don't want him to laugh at you."

"No, not Charlie. My neighbor. He saw through his window when I tripped. I could see him laughing."

"_Him_? A guy can see right into your room? Those curtains don't close..." The concern on his face was endearing.

"Don't worry about it. I figured _that_ out before I did anything embarrassing like changing in there," I laughed it off.

"Hmm. I still don't like it, but there's nothing you can really do about it... pulling on those drapes will only rip them off." He frowned for maybe half a second, before his trademark smile came back on full force. "But we're getting side tracked! Tell me, oh, Bella, why else you seem to be blushing." The smile turning into a smirk.

"_Because,_" I said pointedly, taking the basket out of his hands and placing it on the floor. "A little _deviant_ was playing with my underwear."

He was unashamed. "At least that's _all_ I was doing with it."

"You're a perv, Jacob Black," I said, leading him back into the living room.

"What can you expect, I'm a teenage boy. All the horomones going through my system-"

"I like you Jake," Charlie suddenly interrupted, "but I really don't need to hear about your horomones when they involve my daughter."

"Don't worry, Charlie, we were just talking _resisting_ the horomones and how I _wasn't_ going to steal any of her underwear to take home with me."

Charlie's expression froze in shock, Billy was supressing laughter, I was blushing, and Jacob had a perfectly serious and serene look on his face. We stood there waiting for my dad's reaction. I was expecting a fit. A couple summers ago Charlie had exploded at some boy just for _looking_ at me when we were on vacation in California together.

"He's kidding, Dad," I said, not wanting my headache from earlier to come back.

My voice seemed to knock Charlie out of his trance. "Kidding, right..." Billy burst out laughing at his best friend's expression, which got Charlie laughing, too.

Satisfied with this reaction, Jacob took my hand and walked us over to the couch and sat on Charlie's right, draping his own right arm across the back of the couch. He had positioned himself well. There wasn't enough room for me to squish between him and Charlie, and he stretched out so that on his right there was just enough room for me to cuddle into his side.

Just to spite him, I walked to the other side of the room and sat in the armchair, turning to smile a sweet smile at him. He tried his best to glare at me, but he just didn't have it in him and his 1000-watt smile was there as he conceded defeat and scooched over, giving me room to sit without the pressure of having to be so close to him, though he still kept his arm across the seat.

I accepted his silent compromise, and it seemed that Billy and Charlie were oblivious to our little interaction (for once). Their eyes were intent on the game, but Jacob's were focused on me. I felt slightly uncomfortable, so I just gave him a tiny smile and I paid more attention to a basketball game than I ever had before.

After a wee bit, I was able to use the excuse of "making dinner" to get away from Jacob's ever present gaze on me. As I escaped to the kitchen, I couldn't help comparing him to Mike, although I _did_ feel bad about that, since I actually considered Jacob as a friend. But they _did_ both do the whole "uncomfortable staring" thing. The difference was that with Mike it was annoying, and with Jacob it was flattering, despite the fact that I wished he would stop because I didn't feel the same. I really wished he wouldn't feel that way, because it meant that I would have to hurt him. But hopefully that wouldn't have to happen for a very long time. I'm pretty sure that I made myself clear earlier, though.

As I stood in the kitchen, looking at the cubboards, trying to decide what to make, Jake came up behind me, loudly, so as not to scare me this time. I smiled at his attempt at being considerate and continued my search. He was politely silent, sitting down at the kitchen table and keeping me company as I decided on simple sloppy joes. Jake made fun of me for three minutes as I tried to reach the can on the top shelf of the cubboard, before I finally gave up making a fool of myself (and there was _no way_ I was going to climb onto the counter, risking falling off in front of him to get it) and asked for his help. I was satisfied to see that at least he had to stand on his tiptoes to get at it.

I set to work cooking the hamburger, Jake picking out pieces every so often, knowing full well that I was going to slap his hand every time, but he continued to do it anyway. I took some buns out of the freezer and had Jake put them in the microwave to defrost them.

We all ate, talked, laughed, watched the game together, and all too soon it was time for Billy and Jake to leave. I offered to give them a ride, but Billy wouldn't have been able to climb in my truck, so it was Charlie who drove over to La Push, and me waving them off before hurrying inside to avoid death by winter chill.

Deciding to take a shower and go to bed early, I trudged up the stairs and went directly into the bathroom, turning on the water and stepping in the second it was warm enough. I stayed there until there wasn't any hot water left.

As I dried myself off, I observed that I had left my pajamas in my bedroom, so I wrapped the towel more securely around myself and peeked into my room, trying to discern whether or not the Cullen boy was there. When I didn't see him right away, I hurried to start my search. I knew that I would have to dig around to find something. My usual pair was still in the washer downstairs, and my other pajamas were who knew where. After rummaging through the top two drawers of my dresser without success, I checked the window again, and saw him just entering his room and turning on the light.

He hadn't seen me yet, so I stepped up my search, and automatically bent over when I looked through the bottom drawer. I wrapped my hands around something that could be suitable for sleeping and paused: I was bending over, wearing nothing but a towel, with my back facing the window where a teenage boy was possibly looking at me. I stood up and reached back, gaging the length of the the towel. Okay. I was good. My "ass"ets were completely covered. He _was_ looking at me, but at least he had the decency to turn away once he saw me notice him.

I breathed a sigh of relief that I hadn't unintentionally given him a free show, took my clothes, pulled the little string to turn on the light in my closet, and closed myself in to change. I emerged a fair amount of time later (my clumsiness caused me to fall and hit the wall several times in such a small space and I would be sporting some beautiful bruises tomorrow) and the cold hit me right away, considering how I was just wearing shorts and a tank top (they were the first things I found in my rush), and I turned off my lamp, jumped into my bed, and cuddled up in the blankets.

I rolled around uneasily for a few minutes before deciding that I was just too riled up from my little towel stunt earlier to actually sleep. I stood up and stretched my abused limbs, blushing as I saw the boy sitting in his bed staring over at me and the skin I had exposed on my midriff, what with my arms lifted up as they were. I grabbed my blanket and wrapped it around myself as I turned my desk light back on and picked up my copy of 1984. Curling up into the seat of my window, I did my best to look at _only_ the pages of my book and _not_ the boy who sat directly across from me. My mild discomfort was making the air in my room stuffy, so I stood up (blanket still tightly bundled around myself), and opened my other window, the one blocked by the tree. This would let fresh air in, but the branches would stop any actual breeze from chilling me. I stood at the window for a moment, basking in the clean air. I stole a glance over to the boy across from me to see that he was doing the same thing. He was at his side window, too, which was wide open, with his back ever so slightly toward me as he tried to cool himself off. He was probably just as embarrassed as I was about the situation.

After a couple minutes, I settled back into my seat and picked up my reading where I had left off. A couple pages later, I was surprised to see that he was still in front of his window. He should have been rather cold: he had no tree or blanket to protect him like I did.

I discovered that it wasn't humiliating to be on the other end of the spying. For some reason I found myself to be enjoying just watching him as he stood there. I was only peering at him for a moment or so when I saw his shoulders relax and he shivered as he closed his window, obviously having had enough of the wind for the night.

He looked out his front window and saw me watching him. So maybe it was still a little mortifying to be the watcher, instead of the watchee. I blushed and turned back to my book. I glanced up to see that he was lying on his bed reading what looked to be reading 1984, just as I was. He must have the same English teacher, even if he wasn't in the same class.

Eventually, I went back to my book, and fell asleep on my beloved window seat.

**EPOV:**

_Damn, that girl has definitely got to get herself some new curtains, or I might just explode,_ was my last thought before drifting off to dream of beautiful brunettes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you are! Before you hit that wonderful "review" button, which you know you want to push -wink wink- i have a question for y'all to answer: Should I put in more EPOVs, or just leave his own opinion as is, with just that one line? answer me in... REVIEWS! lol

And please vote in my poll... the count is too close. if you want this to be my main story, or you just want me to die, either way, vote please!

Thank You!

Much Love,

Grace the unGraceful


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to my long list of reviewers! And here they are: I had a name but I forgot it, , Night script, xJAYx, MartaSwan, Slave to my Pen, Crazily Sane Pancake, edwardrocksmysocks, jjrenee85, Twilight-Addiction, ..x, LilliumKiss, silver drip, waterfall1025, onceuponatwilight1208, Music ADD, -Vampire Ninja of the night-, diana20108, Dance Ryro Ben AJ Zach Lover, Calwyn-Love4ZLamb, fuzzy, EternalDisasters, fallingtonowhwere, movieandbookgirl, cathyouchka, Daisukifan, and serenity12345. Thank you all for your encouragement, and faith that I wouldn't totally screw up doing EPOV!!

So here it is: I made this one long chapter; it consists of the events in Edward's life as Bella moves across the street from him. This was originally much longer, but I felt the need to condense it as much as possible so it wouldn't bore y'all... hopefully... lol. But it _is_ my longest chapter to date (over 5,000 words), so it should be able to last you all until I get back from my weekend away.

This story is dedicated to my friend Dance, who not only inspired this story, but proofread this chapter last night to see if it made any sense... considering how I wrote the that part while running on 6 hours of sleep... total... from the past 4 days... lol. Thank you Dancie-Bear!

Ironlically, i noticed that I had 1918 hits on this story when I began this chapter... I ronic, how the _real_ Edward's death year, it the numbe symbolizing when he gets his start here! lol

**Disclaimer: I, quite unfortunately, do not own Twilight, or it's many wonderful characters. I do, however, have 4 different orange hoodies (**apparently they're the perfect gift for me! lol**), 2 tattoos (**no worries, they're both very respectable haha**), and this plot line (**which is totally awesome, I do believe :)**).**

Without further ado, please read, review, and enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV:

Today was exhausting, and everyone was going absolutely _crazy_!

Carlisle was rushing around, trying make sure everything was settled at the hospital, that all the correct shifts would be covered and such; he basically just had his cell phone attached to his ear as he was running around the house and making arrangements.

Jasper and Emmett had already packed up all they would need into one bag, as had I, and they were wrestling in the living room, knocking over side tables, and causing the rugs to slide across the hardwood floor and knocking around the side tables beside the couches and their yells were giving me a headache.

Esme was running around, checking up on everybody's progress, cleaning up those guys' mess, and trying to make sure that nothing was on the floor that could be torn apart or harmed in any way by the dogs. Notice I say _dogs,_ not dog and _cat,_ which is actually what we have_; _it just seems that Steph has a dog complex, and that tiny little feline has more spunk than any dog... I would wager that she could probably take on any canine that crossed her path...

And speaking of tough cookies, Rosalie had just finished yelling at me for not taking her seriously when she asked to use one of my extra suitcases for all the clothes she wanted to take with her. Both she and Alice were desperately trying to cram everything they wanted into the two bags that our parents had limited us into bringing. Unfortunately for Rose, I had already promised my extra bag to Alice, so they would just have to fight about that amongst themselves.

She had just stormed out of Carlisle's office, where I was reading (AKA: avoiding getting involved in everyone's else's business) and I could hear her barging into the room the two girls had to share while at this (relatively) tiny house. The yelling commenced almost immediately. I turned back to the book Mr. Mason, not to be confused with any relative of _mine -_ though our last names were homophones and weren't even spelled the same - had assigned me to read: 1984 by George Orwell. I had always liked the novel, except how tedious and dull it was when describing "The Book" that was put into too much dull details later on in the plot line. I knew that I'd have to finish eight chapters before returning back to school in a week.

"Damn it, Alice! You already got to use Jasper's extra bag! Why'd you have to get to Edward's too?"

I sighed, focusing even harder on the text in front of me.

"What are you talking about? You got Emmett's, and he even gave you his big bag!"

"That's irrelevant. He's my fiance. It was expected. Now hand over Edward's!"

"Nope! It was Edward's choice!" I knew that Alice's cheery, nonchalant attitude must have been grating on Rose's nerves.

I could see where this was going and quickly exited the study, heading to my room, which was further away from the girls', and locked my door behind me, not even bothering to turn on the light as I strode over to my CD collection. I picked out a disc without looking to see what it was and went to my stereo.

"Edward, let us in!" Alice called to me almost immediately after I put the disc in, not even having had a chance to press play yet. I had known this would happen. I could see how Alice's mind worked and saw her plan to involve me in their little chick fight the second she thought of it, and I wasn't having that.

"Not happening, Alice. I'm getting a head start on my homework."

"You have a whole week! And you've read that book a million times already. Just come tell Rosalie to stop yelling at me just because you like me better." I knew that she would have a smile on her face, just as I knew to cover my ears for what was coming next.

"Shut up, Alice!" Rosalie screeched in a tone that I didn't even know she was capable of.

I opened my door and simply said, "Share it, or fight for it amongst yourselves. I don't really care, but please don't ever make that noise again, Rose, or I might have to kill you, and I'm afraid that Emmett wouldn't like that very much." I smiled as I said that last part, so she knew I was kidding. I didn't want to have my brother retaliating against me all week long. He was far too into the idea of pulling pranks.

They both just looked at me like I was crazy for a moment, and then started talking to me at full speed, and I couldn't understand a word they said. I quickly covered both their mouths, and just repeated my earlier statement and reminded them that they needed to breathe when they spoke, or they would pass out.

"Very true," Carlisle said, with his hand over the mouthpiece of his cell as he walked by. "You need to be able to breathe in order to live. I should know: I'm a doctor." He winked and smiled a half smile at us before ducking into his study, resuming his phone conversation. Even though he was a very busy doctor, he always had time to be a father whenever necessary, and a lot of the time when it wasn't, but it was still fully appreciated.

That's one of the things I loved about him and a reason why I tended to count him as my own father as well. I don't remember much about my biological parents. In fact, most of what I _do_ know about them has come from what my surrogate parents or the tabloids have said. But there was one thing about my birth father that always stuck with me.

He was a very successful lawyer by profession, which meant that he had to spend a lot of time away from his family, traveling around, researching cases, and going off into the big cities, like Chicago on a regular basis. Whenever he was home, he would try to overcompensate and be the ultimate husband/father, despite the fact that these trips would leave him exhausted.

Carlisle was like this too, in a way, always putting others ahead of himself, but he did one better: he would also put his family ahead of the "others" that needed him as well everyday. He, of course, could never leave anyone alone in pain when work called him, but he also never left us. If we were out to dinner and he was paged, we _all _went to the hospital with him, hanging out as a family, and showing our support for him as he let us observe some of the procedures he did on patients. Or when he was called out of town to a conference, it turned into a family vacation. He would never leave us behind, therefore, he never needed to compensate for that. He was a full time doctor _and_ a full time father. I loved him for it.

But that was why we were packing now. He had to accept an award in Portland, and we were all going with him, turning it into a little camping trip before actually going to a hotel on Thursday morning to clean up before the awards ceremony that night.

Sometime while I was lost in my thoughts, Rose and Alice had left. Despite the argument we'd just had, we were still all very close. We all knew when the other just needed to be left alone and when we needed company. I re-closed and locked the door, flipped on the light switch, pushed play on the CD (it turned out to be Debussy, which I was very happy about: classical music was just what I needed right now) and spent a few minutes pacing my room, trying to get back into a reading mood. Eventually, I just gave up on it altogether and decided to go to bed.

I gathered up all the homework I still had to do and slipped it into a folder, putting it into my bag to take with me, then placed the homework I had yet to finish into my backpack. I reached down to strip off my shirt and noticed that there was a light on in the window facing mine at Chief Swan's house. _That's funny,_ I thought.

As I took a closer look, I paused with my shirt half off. There was a girl in that room.

And she was looking at me.

The lamp shone on her desk that was placed just to the side of her bay window that matched my own, and its light showed me her features. She had beautiful mahogany hair that cascaded halfway down her back with part of it in front of her shoulder covering up part of her face, which currently was a brilliant shade of red from her blush. Her dark eyes (were they brown? or just a deep hazel or blue? I couldn't tell from here...) widened when she realized that I had seen her watching me, and she was trying to close the curtains of her window, but they seemed to be caught on something.

This must be Isabella Swan, Police Chief Swan's daughter. I hadn't known that she was arriving already. I knew that Esme would feel bad that we wouldn't have a chance to introduce ourselves to her properly before we left in the morning.

But this girl was fun to watch, pulling on her flimsy drapes without success. In the end, she just gave up and stared at me, as I was gazing at her. During this staring contest, my mind waged war. One half consisted of the teenage hormones in me that were screaming in excitement over the fact there was a girl that I suppose one could call pretty in the house across from mine with her window _facing _mine, and the curtains on said window wouldn't close. Yes, those hormones were very excited by that idea, which surprised me.

Although I would be lying if I said that I didn't notice beautiful girls, I had never had any interest in them, friendly or otherwise. But this was different. I wanted to know her. I wanted to know what she was thinking when that blush crossed her cheeks. I wanted to know how life in Forks was compared to her former home in... Phoenix, was it? I wasn't sure, but I knew it was one of those big cities in the Southwest. I quickly added that to my mental list: I wanted to _know_ where she was from, instead of just guessing at it.

But all this curiosity brought me to remember the other half of my war, the more logical one. She was just a teenage girl who had a strange boy staring at her from across the street. She surely would feel uncomfortable about this, so I decided to make it as painless as possible. Just go about my business, try to cut down the awkwardness between us as much as possible, and then close my own curtains to save her from embarrassment.

I finished removing my shirt and tossed it over into the clothes hamper, then approached the window. I waved. My plan then was to wait until she responded somehow and to try to mime my apologies before closing my curtain and stopping my intrusion into her private room.

But she just continued to stare at me. _Stupid!_ I thought,_ now she thinks that the pervert across the street who was staring at her is trying to __**hit on her**__, too!_ I couldn't believe I had been such an idiot. I should have just smiled at her and covered the window. Now wasn't the time to try to make friends. I was just so-

So right. She waved back to me. It was just a delayed reaction. She didn't think I was a perverted idiot after all. The world was right again. I couldn't think of any possible way to beg forgiveness for my actions, except actually pantomiming the actual action of begging. I considered it for a half second, but the idea seemed a little over the top. So, instead, I wanted us to open our windows and try to convey verbally to her my apologies. I leaned forward and unlatched the lock, only to see that she had disappeared. I sighed, closed my curtains just as I promised myself I would, and laid in bed, failing at my attempt to sleep.

The next morning, (after roughly three and a half hours of sleep) I was awakened by the sound of Emmett's alarm clock down the hall. It's not as if it was really that loud, it's just that I've been an extremely light sleeper for almost as long as I could remember. As I stretched and sat up, I could hear Jasper's yell as Emmett probably attacked him for a rematch of their sparring last night. That lovable idiot probably set the alarm just so he could catch poor Jazz off guard...poor guy...

After I showered and put on my clothes, I couldn't help but open my window to see if Isabella was at her window again. I could see her still form in her bed, and was both strangely disappointed and relieved that she wasn't there staring at me. I wished I could have said goodbye, even though I hadn't technically even said "hello" yet.

It was a strange compulsion, and I quickly dismissed it as the sleeplessness getting to me. I headed downstairs towards the sounds coming from the kitchen. Esme was cooking breakfast for everyone, and it smelled absolutely delicious.

When she saw me enter, she smiled and said, "Waffle day again, Edward dear, and it's your turn. Strawberry?" I nodded and she began mixing ingredients.

With so many different people and so many different tastes in the house, we took turns on whose flavor would be made when. Esme knew that I loved strawberries in my pancakes, so it was always just a formality to ask me.

It wasn't long before everyone else filtered down to the dining room for breakfast, and Emmett was bragging loudly about his (unfair) win over Jasper, who was busy ignoring him and giving little Alice his full attention as she chatted to him about all the fun we all would be having this week. Rose was quiet and just sipped coffee with her head leaning against Emmett's shoulder; it usually took her a few hours before she regained her usual tenacious attitude. And my parents, Carlisle and Esme, were conversing quietly and giving each other smiles and looks of adoration and love. In fact, all six of my family members were looking at their loved one's face in the same manner. I was very happy for them all: being able to find out who they were supposed to be with, actually managing to get that person to feel the same, and being able to spend everyday with them. They all were extremely lucky, whether they realized that they were or not.

I was pulled out of my musings by Emmett shouting that he was ready to hit the road. He actually left the table and marched upstairs to grab his and Rosalie's bags (he might be rather wild in nature, but Rose had him whipped like no other). We all followed his lead, and soon enough all of our gear was packed in the back of the Expedition.

I had kept looking over at the Chief's house, hoping to catch a glimpse of _her_, but she probably wasn't even awake yet. While Jasper gave Alice a boost onto the roof to check if everything was secure up there (she probably just wanted an excuse to climb on the car) and everyone else was otherwise occupied, I took the opportunity to just look over at her window, willing her to come to it so I could tell her goodbye.

Just then Emmett let out a laugh so loud that it could have woken the dead. It _had _to have woken her up! I unconsciously leaned my body towards where she was ever so slightly, hoping she would come to investigate soon. But then I realized that his laughter was directed at me.

"What are you staring at? Did the girl move in already and you're trying to catch a glimpse? And here I was, thinking that you were a prude all this time..." he teased.

Before I could get a chance to defend myself, saying that it wasn't like that, Esme called out, "Come on now, boys! We're leaving!" I turned and noticed that we were the only two who weren't in the car.

Emmett jumped in, still laughing at me, while I climbed over into the back seat beside Alice and Jasper. She was hyper as always, and it seemed as if Jasper was about to nod off any second, if it weren't for her constant chatter she threw in his direction.

We pulled out of the driveway, and she was completely absorbed in her conversation about what trails she wanted to hike, where the best wildlife would be located, and how wonderful her dress was for the ceremony on Thursday. She didn't notice when Emmett had unbuckled his seat belt and turned around in his seat to face her. She was just trying to find the right words to describe the color of yellow the dress was, when he reached back and pushed into her stomach, unhooking her seatbelt and pulling her forward in the same fluid movement. She let out a scream louder than Emmett's death-waking laughter from earlier and Carlisle slammed on his brakes. I wanted to see if _this _noise had awoken the girl, but Jasper was swearing loudly and unbuckling his seatbelt with the intention of freeing his beloved from the death hold of Emmett's tickling. I reluctantly undid my own belt to help him, both of us crawling over the seat with haste to break up the action.

The next few moments were hectic: Alice was giggling, Emmett was laughing, Rose was sighing in annoyance, Jasper was defending his lady's honor by tackling Emmett, and I was just trying to diffuse the situation as fast as possible so I could see if Isabella was at her window or not. Carlisle and Esme weren't helping much; they all just laughed at the sight of the five of us sprawled across the middle row of seats as the car continued it's way down the road, which, if I was truthful with myself, _had _to have looked quite hilarious indeed, but I was slightly annoyed with them. They should be trying to stop the fight instead of basking in the hilarity of it. Their offhand attitude would cause me to miss seeing her...possibly...if she had decided to go to her window. So basically I was upset with my parents for acting casual and letting their children play around. because it made me miss an opportunity that might not have even occurred. Even _I_ knew how immature the thought was, but I couldn't help it.

I shot one last fleeting glance out the back window and saw that she was standing there. She had an arm wrapped around her torso as if she, too, were laughing at this situation.

I paused in the act of stopping Alice's flailing legs from kicking Rosalie in the head, which caused Rose to shout a curse at me, but I ignored it. She had caught me in such an embarrassing position, and I didn't know what to do about it. So I just repeated my actions from last night. I waved. But before I could see if she was going to wave back again, the car turned a corner and she disappeared from my sight.

_Why did Carlisle have to drive so fast?_

For some reason, I wasn't as into this trip as I usually would have been. I enjoyed myself, of course, and had an excellent time bonding with my family, but there was a nagging at me in the back of my mind, telling me that something was missing, and I had absolutely no idea what it was. Perhaps I had left some of my homework at home. I could live with that; there would still be the weekend to get it done when we got back.

But for some reason, I knew that it wasn't homework I was forgetting.

I wondered briefly if Bella (the nickname I gave her: something special for just me to call her) ever had thoughts like these. I doubted it. She seemed like someone who had their act together - she wouldn't be feeling empty for no reason.

After a couple days of my "moping," Emmett and Jasper approached me as I was reading. By the looks on their faces, I knew that this was going to be a troublesome conversation.

"Yo, Eddie!" Emmett said as he plopped down next to me, Jasper following after.

"What is it, _Emettalie_?" He knew how much I hated that nickname, just as I knew that he hated the nickname we had given him after an interesting game of truth or dare a few years ago (His question: what would he change his name to if he were to get a sex change. His answer: Emalie.).

"Calm..." Jasper warned, sensing the tension in the air.

We both relaxed our battle stances before I asked what they wanted.

"Just to talk to you, man to man to-" Jasper started.

"To virgin," Emmett interrupted with a smirk on his face.

I glared for a moment before responding. "What about? And what does my sexual activity have to do with anything?"

"Well, we're going to give you 'The Talk'," Emmett grinned.

My face paled. _He was kidding, right? _"You're too late. I have already had that discussion with Carlisle and Esme several years ago." I put my face back in my book to hide my horrified expression at what they were insinuating speaking to me about.

"Yes, Edward, but that was before you actually had someone you were interested in," Jasper spoke in his usual blunt, yet sophisticated manner.

"I'm not interested in anybody _now_," I pointed out.

They shared a glance and rolled their eyes. _Did they think I was lying to them?_ I wasn't.

"Then explain to me why you're so much grumpier than usual and keep spacing out since we left for the trip. Sad about leaving your piece of ass back home?" I really couldn't tell if Em was being serious or not.

"I truly do not know what you're talking about."

Then, a look of enlightenment crossed Jasper's face.

"I know what this is about," he said.

"Good. Will you tell me then, so I can go back to my reading?" They were so exasperating.

"See? Grumpy!" Emmett seemed happy about the fact that he could throw his earlier words in my face. I just rolled my eyes and looked at Jasper expectantly as I took a sip out of my water bottle.

"You want the Swan girl," I spit that sip out.

"What?!" He was completely off. I was just intrigued by her. Nothing more and nothing less.

"DUDE!" Emmett high-fived Jasper. "You are so right! He _totally_ wants her..." I could tell that he was remembering me staring up at her window as we were leaving. "That's why you couldn't keep your eyes away on Monday morning! You _want_ her." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

It wasn't at all true. But I didn't like the way he said "want" as if she were just there, waiting for anybody to claim her and do what they wished. She was a human after all.

"I do not. And you shouldn't speak of her like that. It's disrespectful, and Esme raised you better than that," I scowled.

"He's got it bad..." Jasper smiled.

"I do not!" I knew I sounded like a second grader just then, but I didn't care.

To make matters worse, Alice and Rose had walked in on the conversation just then.

"What does he have? Besides a superiority complex, that is," Alice said this as if it were common knowledge and nothing to be upset about.

So, naturally, it upset me. "It's none of your business Alice. Or yours either!" I added to the guys, who were sitting with amused looks on thier faces.

"So there _is_ business to be shared after all!" Emmett looked triumphant.

"That's not what I said!" I was really getting flustered with them teaming up on me. That was probably the plan to begin with.

"Ah, so little Edward finally has a crush. What is it about her that makes her worthy of your attention?"

"I don't know, she just seems-"

"Ah!" they all screamed at once, even Carlisle and Esme, although I had no idea when they showed up. They all started talking at the same time.

"Son, you finally have someone who..."

"I _knew_ there had to be a reason for your attitude towards us this week, dear, it's quite understandable of course..."

"Dude! Imagine the sexual frustration! She's right across from him when he's trying to 'play soliaire' at night!"

"I bet she's not that pretty. Probably book-wormy and geeky like you, Edward. You two will be the perfect fit."

"Finally! A new person to go shopping with! We'll have so much fun and be the best of friends, and we'll all hang out together and-"

"It's about time Edward. You're emotions have been so conflicted lately, and it's good that you'll have a place to focus them now."

Nobody seemed to care about my denials, and they all just kept talking to me and among themselves, not even noticing when I grabbed my book and left to find a new spot to read.

The things they said had me thinking... maybe they were right and I had feelings and intentions toward her other than friendship. But is that possible, if you aren't even aware of it? It would seem so...

No.

They were wrong. All of them. And I'd prove it. I'd become her friend, just to prove to them, and myself, that I had no romantic feelings for Isabella Swan at all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There you have it! It's the EPOV that you guys were so violently (yes, violently... lol) demanding of me after last chapter hahahaha. This should catch you up on what he's thinking and his frame of mind. Any questions/concerns/comments/critiques, review and let me know, and I'll do my best to straighten it out for you. I'll be back Sunday night/Monday morning, so you might not get responses back until Monday night, but no worries, I have NOT in fact dropped off the face of the planet hahaha.

Oh! And i apologize in advance for any grammatical errors... I'm exhausted right now... but I'll double check it and replace the chapter if mistakes are too prevelant when I return...

I'll see you all then!

Review please, and I'll love you forever! (as if I woldn't already... psh! lol)

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	6. Chapter 6

Special thanks to all of my reviewers!! jjrenee85, Lukimba, MartaSwan, edwardrocksmysocks, Johanna Cullen, YoricksSkull, -Vampire Ninja of the night-, caww, MzNakhre-Mrs. Edward Cullen94-, Twilightaddict, xJAYx, movieandbookgirl, serenity12345, Music ADD, EC4me, Slave to my Pen, hoshi-ko88, waterfall 1025, fuzzy, Night script, , Dance Lover, litnerd, Krazy-vampire-freak3065, Crazily Sane Pancake, Vampireme, Loz'93 (x5!!), 174eva282, and asimpledesign

Thanks for all of your support and death threat PMs to get me to continue!! (which I most definately was going to do without without fear of my life ending :p) I'm sorry it took so long: I had to recover from my camping expedition, and then I rebroke my finger, was seriously distracted by a superhero named Mr. Charismatic and the one and only Dance herself, I was hospitalized for several days, and _then_ I suffered a mild concussion (damn you, doorknob!)... But despite all that, here is your chapter!

This chapter is dedicated to my inspriation, Dance, as always, AS WELL AS: caww, for giving me the best praise I have recieved throughout my entire life!! You are one of my new favorite people now : )

**Disclaimer: I do not have the good luck to be in possession of the rights to these fabulous character, although I do have the right to a fair trial (**psh! like I'm ever _actually_ going to commit a crime... or AM I? DUN DUN DUN!**), the right to a jury of my peers (**y'all wouldn't actually convict me, right? -bats eyelashes-**), and the right to remain silent (**which I NEVER shall use!!**) lol...**

Now, without further ado, please, read, review, and ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV****: **(picking up where chapter 4 left off...)

Damn, that girl has definitely _got_ to get herself some new curtains or I might just explode.

I don't know _how _she did whatever it was that she managed to do to me, but that was it. I was about to combust. Cold breezes weren't doing much to help me focus and get my mind off of my little problem. It took far too long to calm myself down from seeing her like that in just a towel. Of course, I didn't actually _see_ anything, but I think that was part of the sexiness of it. The tantalizing idea of what _could_ have been seen. The anticipation, the wandering of my imagination. I realized that it was wrong to be looking at her in such a state, especially when she wasn't even aware that I was looking, but I could just _imagine_ what would have happened if she had bent over any farther...I would have had to leave to take a shower of my own to calm myself down from the visual of -

_Stop thinking that!_ I could feel that my thoughts were bringing my problem back, and I needed to stop before said situation became irreversible. I grabbed my copy of 1984 and climbed onto my bed, rereading the excerpt from the rebels' Book...knowing that those dry and redundant words would work better than anything else to fix my problem.

The next time I looked up, she seemed to be slumped over at her window, fast asleep. She was definitely trying to kill me...just curled up there for me to stare at all night..._not good. _

I started to let my mind wander again back to earlier and how cute she looked when she was frightened by her father.

We had just gotten home, unloaded all of our gear, and parked Expie (the oh-so-macho name Alice had given our SUV) in the garage around back. I was in my room unpacking my stuff and sorting what clothes needed to be washed and what didn't when I heard the loudest engine on the face of the planet drive down the street. The engine, with a car and girl as well, of course, parked over at the Swan house.

_So that's what she drives,_ I thought. _I never would have figured her for a "truck" type of girl..._

But, as I watched her, she sprinted into her house and up to her room, searching frantically for something. She didn't even notice me staring at her. That's when I realized that I _was_ staring at her, so I panicked and hid with my back against the wall, the same position she had been in after our first encounter. The "dogs" almost gave away my position when they came looking for me and jumping around in my room, but I didn't think she had seen me.

I must have seemed like a stalker. Or a pervert, always watching her through her window. I'm just glad that she hasn't called the cops on me yet...or had her boyfriend come beat me up for spying on her.

Now my thoughts shifted over to him: he was a pretty average sized guy, if my memory served me right. I remembered seeing Bella with him in her room not long after her father scared her. She had let her hand graze down his arm in a seductive manner and they shared an intimate hug that I felt bad watching, before he carried down a laundry basket for her. She even shouted something at him about going without kissing her goodbye, which was something I was exceptionally glad not to witness.

But then when she saw me, she paused, and my chest seemed much too small to hold my beating heart in. She even approached me (well, approached her window...but that is beside the point) when she saw me looking over at her, which cut down my embarrassment ten-fold. I was even about to try to talk to her again when she did that cute falling-down thing again. Someone must have called her because her attention went to her bedroom door and she blushed even more than what she already was from her fall. I felt bad for laughing at her, but it wasn't as if I could have held in my amusement if I had tried. But she accepted my laughing graciously, and even waved goodbye before disappearing on me.

But then the next time I saw her...with that towel..._STOP! _I knew I was thinking about that incident _way _too much. It would surely be a touchy subject for her as well, so I knew that I had to stop thinking about it so that when (definitely not _if_) I spoke to her in real life, I wouldn't embarrass her, or myself, by showing just how well I remembered that incident.

Okay...thinking about other things now...

Esme wanted to go over there and officially introduce herself to Bella (every time I thought that name it seemed to fit her more and more) and welcome her to the neighborhood. She was planning on going tomorrow afternoon, and she wanted the rest of the family to come with her, although I didn't think that I would be able to. I would _definitely_ need more time to gain control over my thoughts before I could face her in the real world...After all, the window is hard enough.

I would have to think of a way out of it.

The next morning I waited until I heard everyone up and moving (and I avoided looking over at Bella's window at all costs) and waited for someone to come "wake me up."

It didn't take very long for Alice to come running in.

"Edward!" she exclaimed as she jumped on my bed. "What are you doing still sleeping! It's a beautiful day and -"

"It's raining, Alice."

"Yeah, but the rain looks pretty! Come down and have breakfast!"

"I'm not hungry," I lied. "I'm sick."

She just stared at me for a minute and and I knew that she had seen through my act. But then she surprised me by letting out a "MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!"

Esme came running upstairs to see what was the matter, as did the rest of the family, Steph and Meyer included. I buried my head in my blankets. _Why did she have to rat me out? She never had before...and why did everything in this house have to be a family affair?_

"What's the matter?" Esme asked, worry prevalent on her face. I buried my head in my pillow deeper.

"Edward is sick," Alice stated, slapping my stomach hard, yet subtly, through the blanket and causing me to double over and groan. "I think he has the stomach flu. He can't go out with us anywhere today." I took my head from under my comforter to look at Alice in astonishment. She didn't believe I was sick, of that I was certain, yet she was still trying to help me.

"Oh, Edward, dear, is that true?" Esme put her hand on my forehead, which was actually quite warm due to my embarrassment.

"Yes," I let out in an unintentionally, and therefore very convincingly, shaky voice.

"Oh, poor baby!" I felt bad for lying to Esme, but the guilt disappeared when they all left me alone.

All except for Alice, of course. She just stared at me for a while, probably waiting for me to speak first.

"Thank you, Alice. You didn't have to do that."

"Of course I did; you wouldn't have been convincing on your own."

"You didn't have to smack me so hard, though," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

"Like you could have gotten out of seeing her any other way," she smirked. I just lay there stunned, unaware that she knew the reasons behind my fake illness. "You forget how well I know you," she responded as if that explained everything, which I suppose it did. "So tell me, what happened?"

"I think I embarrassed myself in front of her last night and I'm not ready to face the repercussions of that yet," I said, giving the simplest explanation possible, hoping she would leave it at that.

"Do I want to know?" That smirk of hers returned with a vengeance.

"No, and even if you did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Alright, I'll let you have _a_ secret...for now...If you agree to a condition, of course."

"Of course," I wondered what she wanted this time: a shopping buddy to hold her bags for her for a month, an alibi for any future trouble she gets into, or perhaps a new car.

"Let me have your extra bag for the next five camping trips," she smiled.

"Fine," I sighed.

"Oh, and _you_ have to deal with Rose's reaction."

"Fine," I repeated.

"Wow, Edward, you must really like this girl if you're willing to face Rosalie's wrath five times."

"I don't like her; I don't even know her."

"Sure, Edward...sure..." And then she just walked out of the room, leaving me in my confusion.

Her words caused my willpower to fail me and I glanced out my window to see a sight that caused my breath to stop and my heart to beat rapidly.

Emmett was across the street, talking with Bella.

.....

**BPOV**

I woke up Saturday morning with an extremely stiff neck from sleeping in the position I had. I stretched and did my best to work the knots out with my fingers but was unsurprisingly unsuccessful.

I went downstairs and found that Charlie was just finishing making his lunch for the fishing expedition he was going to partake in.

"Bella?" he asked. The hesitancy in his voice surprised me.

"Yeah, Ch-Dad?"

"Do you mind me going? Fishing, I mean, just leaving you here by yourself?"

"Not at all. I was planning on going shopping again...getting you some actual ingredients in your house," I smirked at him.

He allowed himself to give me a small smile back. "I just feel a little bad. It's your first weekend here and I'm-"

"No worries, Dad. If you're so worked up about it, I'll just call Jacob and see if he wants to come by later."

"That sounds like a good idea!" His smile made me wonder if this was his plan all along.

I sighed and made my way over to the cupboards, trying to decide if I wanted cereal or oatmeal for breakfast.

"Aren't you going to call him?" Charlie was still standing in the same spot as before, watching me.

I tried not to giggle. "I will later. It's still early and he's probably asleep. I'll chow down and then go to the store first."

"No, he's awake. And I'm sure he wouldn't mind going out with you. To get groceries." I sent him a playful glare at his phrasing, but then nodded in defeat and dialed the number Charlie had oh-so-subtly pinned to the wall in bold lettering.

"Hello?" Jake's tired voice answered on the sixth ring.

"I'm sorry!" I apologized, then asked the obvious question of "Did I wake you?"

"Bella? Oh, hi! I guess I should listen to my dad when he tells me to get up early from now on." I could hear the smile in his voice over the phone and it made me grin in return.

"I figured they had this planned." Charlie looked disappointed that I had figured out his plan, but no regret was visible on his face, which soon melted into a smile when I asked Jake to keep me company for the day. I'd be going over to his place to pick him up in a little while and then we would go to the store together. It was slightly awkward trying to make plans with Charlie standing right next to me, not even bothering to be subtle about listening in, but I decided that I would find it amusing instead of annoying.

Charlie left soon after, and I got myself some cereal for breakfast, which I ended up spilling all over myself when a dog barked and something banged itself out front. I hurried over, my shirt sopping wet, and opened the door just in time to see the big burly boy (did Charlie say his name was Emmett, I think?) running across the yard to come and retrieve his dog and cat, which were both currently wrestling each other on my front porch. I was worried for a moment, thinking that the poor cat was being attacked, but the smile on itss face halted any negative thoughts I had.

"I'm sorry! They ran out when I opened the door for the newspaper..." he grinned as he looked at my wet shirt. "Scared you at breakfast, did they?"

I blushed and nodded, crossing my arms in an attempt to cover up my clumsiness.

"Emmett Cullen, you must be Isabella," he said, extending his hand to me.

"Bella," I said, shaking his hand quickly before crossing my arms again.

"That's a pretty name; it suits you well." He was giving me a strange grin, as if he knew something that I didn't.

"Thank you," I said, shifting uncomfortably; the milk was drying and making my skin feel sticky. "My mother's Italian, and she wanted me to grow up with a superiority complex, I guess," I added as a joke.

"Just like Edward! He thinks he's better than everybody else, too," he said, leaning towards me and stage whispering the last part, making me laugh.

"Who's Edward?" I asked, trying to sound casual. From Jessica's descriptions, I knew that _he_ was the one who I'd seen from my window.

Emmett's grin grew exponentially, and I wondered if he saw through me.

"He's my brother. He's really smart and plays the piano, but he's kinda quiet and generally keeps to himself."

"Oh..." I was a little disappointed. Maybe Jessica was right and he really _was_ stuck up and had a "superiority complex," like Emmett said...I guess that would mean that he didn't want to be friends with me. I really _had_ just been embarrassing myself in front of him this whole time.

Emmett must have registered the change in my expression because he quickly said, "He isn't _really_ like that though...I didn't mean to make you think that. He's actually a pretty good guy, just shy mostly."

"Ah..." Yes, my answers regarding his brother were varied indeed. Shy...shy was fine. I was shy, too. We had something in common at least.

"You're quiet, too," he said, making me blush again. "You'd be good together." I blushed deeper. "As friends, I mean, of course." By now, my face probably matched the color of the maroon tank top that I had just remembered I was still wearing along with the shorts. My embarrassment was increasing by the second and he seemed to be enjoying the colors my face was turning. "I think I'm going to like you, Bella. You're very entertaining."

Before I had a chance to turn even _redder_ (if that was possible), he whistled and his pets followed him back across the street to his house, where the little pixie girl--Alice, I assumed--was waiting at the front door. When she saw me notice her, she waved enthusiastically, until Emmett threw her over his shoulder and hauled her in the house as she giggled madly.

I was about to turn and go back into the house to shower off the milky mess (along with my embarrassment, hopefully, although the chances of that were slim), but then something caught my eye when I faced the door. There was a reflection in the glass: Edward was in his window, watching me again.

I whipped my head around and saw him standing at his window, a shocked look on his face that soon melted to the same mortification that I was already feeling. I unconsciously took a step towards him, which made the blush (that was just starting to leave) return once I realized what I had done.

But to my relief, he stepped to me, too, and sat at his window seat, and opened his window wide. I smiled widely, forgetting once again what I was wearing and took another couple steps forward until I heard a loud BANG!

Edward turned his attention away from me and looked over to his bedroom door, which was just flung open by Emmett, who sauntered inside after his grand entrance.

"Yo bro! I knew you'd be in here! Still trying to catch a glimpse? I don't blame you, she is H-O-"

"Shut up, Emmett!" His face was possibly as red as my own, and I couldn't help but notice that even as he was yelling, his voice was smooth as velvet.

"Why?" he asked, but then saw me standing there. "Oh, hey Bella!" Edward gave him a funny look at that name; no doubt he had thought I was called "Isabella" as well. "Ah, I can see you blushing from here!"

I turned to go wallow in my embarrassment inside, but he wasn't having that.

"Don't go yet! You wanted to meet Edward, right? That's why you were asking about him?"

My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe he said that I asked about him. My mortification was complete. And to make matters worse, Edward was whispering furiously to his adopted brother, as if he was mad about the situation. I guess he _didn't_ want to talk to me earlier. I was just misreading his body language. The thought made me sad. But I didn't get much time to contemplate the rejection I was feeling.

"Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward. You're lucky, Eddie boy...you get to meet a pretty girl wearing her pajamas still!"

_He's seen me in less..._I thought.

Oh God. He's seen me in less. The last time I saw him I was in my _freaking_ towel! My humiliation came back ten-fold now that he saw me in yet another revealing outfit.

And Edward still had yet to say anything to me. He was just whispering to Emmett again.

Emmett seemed to notice this as well, because he called out to me, "See, Bells? Shy." He jerked his head toward his brother and laughed at how red poor Edward turned.

I decided that it was time for us both to put an end to our embarrassment. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Emmett! And nice _almost_ meeting you, too, Edward, but I'm going to go inside before anything else can be said." I turned around and walked inside before someone said something to make me stay. I had already closed and locked the door when I heard Emmett shout "BYE BELLA!!" I opened the door and waved quickly before immediately heading upstairs to take a long, calming shower.

I needed it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, sorry for the wait, and I hope you think it was worth it in the end!

I don't really have much to say... They'll be a little EPOV on this last encouter in the next chapter, along with Esme and Co.'s visit AND her trip with Jake... so you'll have a lot to look forward to!

I promise never to go that long without updating again! (unless I, like _die_ or something, in which, case it wouldn't be my fault and you'd have to forgive me :D)

Please review and I'll give you some absolutely _FABULOUS _huggles in return!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful

P.S. I'm eating yummy pizza now :)


	7. Chapter 7

As always, I'd like to begin by thanking my wonderful reviewers: Night script, hellena8989, AllyR, cherry-kiss-red, MartaSwan, edwardrocksmysocks, Ratty Rowley, buggage, th dancing phantom, caww, Music ADD, edwardsgirlfriend1, EC4me, Slave to my Pen, litnerd, serenity12345, ILOVEBILLKAULITTZ, meepisms, momoParty, fallingtonowhere, , Panda Slippers, xXxDance LoverxXx, Loz'93, alc219, ., YoricksSkull, Twilightaddict, movieandbookgirl, venezualanangel, Krazy-vampire-freak3065, AKL0059

Sorry in advance for the super short chapter (and one that isnt very good... its just the set up for the really good stuff that was supposed to finish off this chapter originally... you have something to look forward to in the next few days now, at least :D)... delays have been experienced in me getting it out sooner, and I figured it would be better to give you something small than nothing at all... I'll update the second half of this chapter ASAP, although that probably wont be for a couple days since I'm on vacation now (In San Diego where I met Stepheneie Meyer at her final stop in_ The_ _Host_ tour!! -squeals in delight-)

This chapter is dedicated to my buddy Dance, who gave a new hope to Edward and Bella by being enthralled by the hot guy working out in his room next door

And also to movieandbookgirl for going through the effort of PMing me a review just to tell me her thoughts when her computer wouldn't let her review the normal way... Thanks dearie!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the wonderful characters of Twilight, although if I did, the story I would write as my autobiography would definately NOT be rated "T"... -thinks of sexy Jacob Black... and maybe a little Jasper... and Emmett.. and Carlisle... and-- lol, I'm done imagining now

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV:

After I had sufficiently calmed down in my shower, I got dressed (_in the bathroom _- I had remembered to bring my clothes with me. I'm sure I'll never forget to do _that_ again), did a load of laundry, and cleaned the house; I was basically just keeping busy and trying to keep my mind away from a certain neighbor boy. The phone rang a few times, but I avoided answering it because I knew that if I let myself focus on anything except the task at hand, then my attention would wander to the handsome bronze haired boy who lived across from me. Once enough time had passed to _finally_ get my breathing back to normal whenever I thought of him, I went downstairs to call Jacob and tell him I was on my way. He picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" His voice had an edge to it that I hadn't heard before.

"Jacob? What's wrong?"

"Oh, Bella! Hi! Nothing's wrong _now_...I was just worried...you were supposed to have called and been on your way an hour and a half ago."

"Really?" I checked the clock on the wall. "Oh Jake! I'm sorry! I, er, got caught up in my thoughts this morning! I didn't mean to make you worry unnecessarily!"

"It's alright, because I know you're fine _now_ at least...why weren't you picking up the phone?"

I answered truthfully. "I don't really know; I guess my subconscious was too caught up doing it's own thing that I didn't even notice anyone was trying to reach me." I let out a weak laugh, and he joined me, true joy even farther from his voice than it was in mine.

"Well, tell your inner voices to pick up the phone next time...I thought something might have happened to you..."

I hung my head down in guilt. He has worried about me, and I had encouraged his sad beliefs unintentionally.

"Don't do that." His voice shocked me out of my minor stupor.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Lift your chin up, babe, you didn't do anything wrong. Cheer up."

"How did you know that?"

"Know what?"

"That I had my head down." I was exceedingly astonished by how accurate he was.

"Because I know _you,_ Bella. Now stop worrying and get your cute little butt over here so _I_ can stop _my_ worrying, alright?"

I nodded.

"Was that a nod?"

I had to laugh. "Yes. And I'm not 'cute' remember?"

He laughed, too. "That's right, I forgot. Let me rephrase: get your tough, macho, ass-kicking self over here....pronto!"

"Yes sir! Give me twenty to thirty minutes, alright?"

"It's only a fifteen minute drive, Bella," he reassured me.

I blushed, even though I knew he couldn't see me. "I don't have a very good sense of direction..."

"Aw, Bells..." I couldn't exactly place the tone of his voice, but it wasn't negative...it was more like an endearment, like "only you..."

I smiled again and repeated myself. "Half hour tops, Jake. I'll see you then."

"Bye, Bells."

I hung up the phone and headed over to attempt to find Jacob's house, and amazingly enough, I found it on the first try. I didn't even have the engine turned off yet when Jacob came running out of his little house with an umbrella in hand.

He opened my door for me and held the umbrella over our heads so the rain (obviously it was raining; this _was_ Forks, after all...) couldn't soak us too much as we entered his home.

The inside seemed rather small: a tiny living room and kitchen with a hallway leading down to three other rooms. But though it was small, it was cozy, and I felt very comfortable here.

The second Jake led me inside, I flopped myself down on his couch as if I lived here, too. He smiled at me and made me scoot over so he could sit down beside me.

We just relaxed there for a while, talking about everything and nothing at the same time. He told me about the car that he's fixing up for himself now that they sold the old decrepit truck (to _me_, of course) and I told him about my run-in with my new neighbor. He didn't seem to like it very much when I mentioned how funny Emmett was and how he made me laugh, and that helped me confirm that Jacob did, in fact, have feelings for me, something that I was not very pleased to hear.

As I've mentioned before, I was very flattered that someone as wonderful as Jacob could be interested in someone as plain as me, but however much I tried to convince myself that Jacob and I would work well together, I still couldn't imagine it. But where my imagination _did_ turn, surprised even me.

I could imagine myself in a relationship, but it was with someone I hadn't ever met before. I could see myself kissing him tenderly, my hands stroking through his messy bronze hair, his own hands holding me to him and us just forgetting the world.

"So do you want to do your shopping now or do you just want to hang out?" came Jacob's voice, bringing me smoothly back to reality.

"I'm sorry, what?" I asked, slightly out of breath from my silly daydreams.

Yes, I told myself, that's all they are: silly daydreams. _You don't actually like him...you've never even talked to him!_ And even if I had, it was obvious that he didn't like me - he made that perfectly obvious when he was whispering to Emmett earlier - so it wouldn't matter anyway.

_But it's meaningless whether or not he likes you, because you don't like __**him,**__ anyway..._right?

"Bella!"

"What?" I asked, alarmed at the suddun yelling.

"I've been asking you the same question for four minutes now," Jake sheepishly replied.

"I'm sorry, Jake, I'm so out of it today..."

"Are you feeling alright? Are you sick?" He put his hand on my forehead to check for a temperature, and was therefore convinced that his theory was correct, due to the heat in my face from my internal conversation I was just having. "You're on fire, Bella! Let me drive you home. We'll put you to bed and you can spend the rest of the day just relaxing. Alright?"

The idea was very tempting. I just wanted to curl into my window with a blanket and a cup of hot cocoa and relax...just letting my mind wander. I wasn't sure if that would be a good idea though, because I wasn't sure if I wanted Edward to be at _his_ window doing the same thing. But surely he had better things to do than lounge around in his room all day, right?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once again, sorry for the shortness and I apologize for any typos... I havent edited this chapter... But please review because I love those! I got over 30 reviews (plus, y'all have gotten me to over 6,000 hits! thanks a lot!!) the last chapter and it made me very happy!!

But I'm going to bed now... I haven't slept in 46 hours! BYE!!

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews, everyone! Twilighted 123, Slave to my Pen, Miss-E-BB (multiple times!!), the dancing phantom, buggage, momma2three, Ratty Rowley, Crazily Sane Pancake (x2!), Jazzy, Kaylee1038, Elenial Cullen, Music ADD, missjakeblack, EC4me, 174eva, litnerd, Twilightaddict, caww, rumi, edwardrocksmysocks, Karleigh007, jacob is the new black (_**LOVE the name**_ :D), YoricksSkull, xXxDance LoverxXx, real men play clarinet, Night Script, TwilightDreamer211

This story goes out to Dance, for making goo-goo eyes at the boy next door... even though he has now moved away from her -tear-

AND to the one and only Mr Charismatic (who apologizes to all you readers for keeping me from updating with amazingness sooner all those times before... isn't he so sweet? lol) for making me blush with a single review, and also for just being an awesome guy and reprimanding me for not getting my chapter out last night like I promised, of course :)

This isn't a very good chapter in my opinion (but seriously, I say that everytime hahaha), but it's the other half of the last chapter I posted. I hope it holds your interest!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Twilight, but I DO however now own signed copies of _The Host_, _Twilight_, _New Moon_, and _Eclispe_... y'all are jealous, no need to say it... I know... lol

Without further ado... please Read, Review, and ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV:**

I hated this whole "pretend to be sick" thing...

Staying in bed all morning wasn't something I normally enjoyed doing, especially after the hell I went through earlier. Alice wasn't making it any easier on me and even forbade me from playing my piano to keep myself busy... _"You're supposed to have the stomach flu... you can't sit upright like that long enough to play anything good!"_

She wouldn't even let me play my keyboard while lying down in bed. She actually went through the effort of wrestling me for it. After winning the battle (which she only did because she kneed me in my freaking groin), she ran out of the room, yelling for Esme to come and tell me off for not "_resting my body enough while ill."_

I then had to endure my mother coming up and actually nursing me to good health for the remainder of the morning because it was the only way she could be assured that I wouldn't strain myself.

It was a safe thing to say that I was none too thrilled with Alice for my (self-imposed, technically) imprisonment in my room. And I wasn't too happy with Emmett, either for the little stunt he had pulled, letting the dogs loose, just so he could speak to Bella... And then _the nerve_ of him! Calling her "Bella" as well! I didn't think that I had let it slip that I called her that in my head, but I must have, and I was _not_ happy about being teased about that in front of her.

I thought back and reviewed in my head exactly what had happened. I tried to think of a way to redeem myself in her eyes before I had to face her at school on Monday, and I knew, without a question of a doubt, that I WOULD in fact be seeing her in school. I was both amazed and frightened by that concept. So I knew that I had to right the damage that was done.

_So,_ I thought to myself, l_et's review what happened, shall we?_

Alice was in my room, talking to me, and the next thing I knew Emmett was outside with Steph and Meyer, talking to Bella. They were conversing and laughing, and he kept making her blush a cute little blush--not that I thought that _she_ was cute of course, as that is just a turn of phrase... _but that's beside the point!_

Then he leaned over and whispered in her ear, making her giggle once more, and making _me_ fume; he already had Rosalie, why did he feel the need to flirt with _her_, too? I immediately texted Rose, who was out in town picking up some groceries with Esme (for me: the "sick" person...) and told her Emmett's infidelity. I could practically hear her shriek of surprise and anger from here; the thought made me smile slightly, even though I was watching my brother stab me in the back.

I knew that I shouldn't have felt that way; it wasn't as if I was dating Bella, or even liked her that way for that matter, but Emmett _thought_ I did, and therefore it was breaking guy code for him to flirt with her like that. AND he was engaged! He was going for the the World Cup in betrayal this morning, wasn't he?

But then she looked sad at something he said to her, and I wanted to kill him again, this time for making that angel's face turn down like that. I was halfway down the stairs to tell him off before Alice cut me off.

"Go to bed." she said simply, as if her own brother wasn't outside making Bella hurt.

"No, I can't. He's outside saying something to her that he shouldn't be saying!" My anger flared up again and I tried to walk around her, but the damn pixie wouldn't let me.

"Who?" she asked. Her tone implied real curiosity, but her eyes suggested that not only did she know what I was talking about, but she had quite a bit to do with it, too. When she saw I wasn't going to answer her, she just sighed. "You're supposed to be sick, Edward. Go lie down and I'll take care of it."

I reluctantly agreed to her demands and trudged back up to my window, if only to continue my spying on thier conversation. I got back just in time to see Emmett throw Alice over his shoulder and they walked back inside as Bella was approaching her front door. I let out a breath of air that I wasn't even aware I was holding until I saw Bella quickly turn around and meet my gaze.

I had been caught.

I'm sure my humiliation was written on my face, but I couldn't turn away from her penetrating eyes. I felt like she could see me for all that I was, rather than just all that people made me out to be.

I was shocked when she actually took a step closer to me. Of course, I immediately responded and sat down on my window seat, and was very relieved when she walked across her yard, looking left and right at the sidewalk of her street.

I had opened my window, finally content that I would be able to talk to her at last, when Emmett came busting into my room, yelling at the top of his lungs like usual. What he chose to say embarrassed me even more.

"Yo bro! I knew you'd be in here! Sill trying to catch a glimpse? I don't blame you, she is H-O-"

I cut him off before he could continue to blaspheme the beautiful girl who could hear every word of our conversation even more. Or embarrass me more.

"Shut up, Emmett!" I yelled. I didn't want her to think that I was perverted, just waiting to "catch a glimpse" or think that I would truly care if she were "H-O-T" or not. I wasn't superficial. I didn't care how my friends looked. Well, if I had friends, I wouldn't have cared. I surely wasn't incapable of making friends, but I felt complete without them; why would I need extraneous people in my life when I was content just spending time with my family?

That was when I realized it. It might seem immature that this information came as shocking to me, but I was genuinely surprised. I _wasn't_ content as is, and I _wasn't_ complete.

I wanted Bella in my life. I _needed_ her in my life. I really _was_ just being a "grumpy" idiot by denying this fact. My family was incorrect by assuming that I had more than pure intentions towards her, but I had intentions nonetheless. I was still stunned by this sudden revelation when Emmett replied to my comment earlier, calling her "Bella." Had that only been mere seconds ago?

"Why? Oh, hey, Bella!" he called, joining me at the open window. Needless to say, I was very distraught at the fact that _he_, that evil brother of mine, would be attempting to share the special nickname I had come up with for my beaultiful neighbor. But then he continued to embarrass the poor girl. "Ah, I can see your blush from here!"

I turned to glare at him, mumbling under my breath about his stupidity.

He just mumbled back, "You know you like that blush, you should be thanking me."

I just continued glaring at him.

But then suddenly he shouted out, "Don't go yet! You wanted to meet Edward, right? That's why you were asking about him?" and my mouth dropped open. She had been asking about me? They were talking about _me?_ I desperately hoped that Emmett hadn't said anything to mortify me more than I already was.

I was excited at the prospect that she was curious about me, but then I saw the look on sweet Bella's face. So I turned to the little devil beside me and whispered furiously, "Why must you embarrass her like that? Don't you see her face? You'll deserve every ounce of punishment you get from Rosalie for this, Emmett!"

He just ignored me and went on to an introduction. "Edward, this is Bella. Bella, this is Edward. You're lucky, Eddie-boy: you get to meet a pretty girl wearing her pajamas still!"

I just rolled my eyes at him. I'd seen her in less. My mind immediately jumped to unsavory places, and I had to force myself to focus on the task at hand. Getting Emmett to shut the hell up. I continued with my quiet arguing.

"Leave her alone, Emmett! Why do you always have to treat people like they're only there for your own entertainment? If you want to make fun of me for liking her, go ahead, but don't bring her down, too!"

He gave me a triumphant look that confused me before I took into account that I had just "admitted" out loud to liking this beautiful girl. He grinned at me and I desperately hoped that he wouldn't comment on that. He looked like he was about to, but then he glanced over at Bella.

"See, Bells? Shy," he said, nodding his head over to me. I immediately felt horrible; I was practically _ignoring_ her this whole time. _Way to make an impresion_... I had been disrespectful to her, and I didn't think I could feel any worse.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Emmett!" she called out to him, turning slightly to go back inside. "And nice _almost_ meeting you too, Edward, but I'm going to go inside before anything else can be said."

_Alright, that was an unintentioanal lie,_ I thought back now on my previous statement. I most definitely felt much worse about the situation after that little remark of hers.

But, being a male, my self-destructive thoughts were put on hold when she walked back into her house and I couldn't help but let my eyes be drawn in to her butt. It was cute in those little shorts, and--Oh MY GOD, I'VE TURNED INTO EMMETT! I shouldn't have been thinkning of her that way, and I was glad that she was in her house so she couldn't see the look of horror on my face at the sudden turn my thougths had taken.

"BYE BELLA!!" Emmett shouted at her closed door, and I panicked slightly when she opened the door back up, but it was only to wave quickly before closing herself in again.

Emmett turned to me and let his huge grin light up his face. I waited patiently and braced myself for the onslaught that I knew was coming.

"I KNEW IT!!" he shouted as loudly as he could. Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Steph and Meyer came stampeding up the stairs to see what all the yelling was about, curious about the explosion of noise. They all just stared at my mortified and shocked face and Emmett's brilliant grin quizzically. "HE FINALLY ADMITTED IT!"

And that sent my family off. They all started yelled their own things at me, just like on our camping trip; even the dogs were barking and meowing at me. It was very hectic and I was getting a headache. I sat down on my bed and put on my earphones, letting the music soothe me as I tried to ignore my loving family.

It didn't take much longer for Esme and Rose to come home. Rose only contributed to the yelling as she swore and cursed at her beloved for a full seven minutes and twenty-three seconds (I timed it, of course; what else was I supposed to do during this time?) until Esme finally calmed her down enough to let Emmett explain himself, at which point Rosalie bombarded me with her questions and happy squeals as well, something I wasn't aware she was capable of.

Eventually Esme remembered that I was supposed to be sick and made everyone leave me alone so I could get some "rest." It was then that Alice came in and wouldn't let me play my piano, bringing us full circle to where we started off.

Eventually I decided that all of this boredom wasn't worth it and had just gotten out of bed to go downstairs and tell Esme that I was feeling better when a noise reached my ears. I went to the window and saw Bella's truck pull back into her driveway. I smiled at the thought of being able to see her again.

Until I saw her boyfriend get out of the driver's seat and put his arm around her waist, of course, leading her to her doorstep. He reached over and grabbed the Chief's spare key from under the eave without having to ask her where it was located. That got me quite upset; _who did he think he was, waltzing into her life after little over a week_ (had she only been here that long?) _and acting as if he lived there?_ I instantly disliked that kid's arrogance, and I knew there was no way he was good enough for Bella.

The venemous tonation of my thoughts surprised me; normally I was rather good-natured, or at the very least indifferent, but this violent emotion was new to me. _Jealousy_...I never thought that I would ever feel such an feeling, and it's strength shocked me.

I forced myself to try to be a good person and stop thinking such horrid thoughts of a person that Bella seemed to care about. She was a wonderful person (even though I'd never met her, I still _knew_ her) and she's probably an excellent judge of character. She wouldn't be with someone who was horrible for her. I supposed that what I was trying to tell myself was that this boyfriend of hers...he was good, but not good enough for Bella.

But then again, no one is.

Not even me.

But I decided that I would befriend her anyway. Surely I was worthy of her friendship, if nothing else, right?

At that thought, I saw the two of them enter her bedroom, and she laid down on her bed. Fortunately for me, he didn't lie down with her. I didn't know if I could take knowing that they were being intimate (obviously I wouldn't watch; that would hardly be appropriate)...but just being aware of the fact that it was a possibility made me sick to my stomach. _Alice was smart in supplying the excuse of "stomach flu,"_ I thought to myself as I flew down the hall to the bathroom and spewed what little was in my stomach into the toilet.

I walked slowly back to my room, pleased to see that Bella was by herself in her own bedroom, curled up in a mound of blankets.

But my thoughts were dashed when he returned, and was carrying a bowl, looking like it might possibly still be steaming. _She's sick, too,_ I thought in amazement. That was strange, as she seemed fine earlier when she was talking to Emmett - well, except for him embarrassing her so much; I growled at the errant thought. Perhaps she was faking, too, for some reason unknown to me. But whether she was pretending to be ill or not, one fact remained: her boyfriend was there taking care of her while I just sat here, useless. I couldn't believe that I wasn't there for her when she needed it.

But then it just got worse. She rolled her back, and he said something to her. She shook her head, but he didnt pay her any mind, motioning for her to turn around. I rose from my bed slightly, curious about what was going on, only so see her lay down on her stomach and for him to give her an erotic back massage. I could only guess what that would soon lead to.

An exasperated sigh escaped me. Whatever kink was in her back was probably from her sleeping at her window last night, meaning that it was my fault.

And this was my punishment, I had to watch some random guy rub Bella and watch her squirm under his hands._ Absolutely fantastic_...

I couldn't watch after awhile and actually closed my curtains, something I hadn't done since that first night. I sunk back into my bed and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Later on I awoke with a start, my clock telling me that it was mid-afternoon. I wondered what had disrupted my nap and was instantly answered by the sound of Emmett stomping around in his room next to mine. A moment later I heard the sound of his door slamming, along with him running down the stairs.

I could hear the family gathering downstairs and their faint voices.

"Ready?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, although I wish that Edward was feeling well enough to join us... Perhaps we should wake him up and ask?" Esme put in.

"No, Mom, he's passed out. Let's just let him sleep. He'll meet her soon enough." - Alice

Ah, so they were going to go visit Bella now. I looked over to her window, but she was fast asleep. I wished that they wouldn't go over and wake her, but I knew that there was no stopping it with my family; once they were determined to do something, no one could talk them out of it.

I just sighed and sat at my window seat, watching Bella sleep. I wished I was right next to her so I could brush the hair out of her face and hear her breathe. I wanted to be there to feed her soup and give her a back massage if she needed one, but I couldn't because I was stuck here. Maybe posing as ill was a bad idea; if I hadn't, then I would have been able to be there for her...

But I stopped right there. Obviously I wouldn't have been able to take care of her, even if I weren't imprisoned to this room. Bella didn't even know me. She would probably think I was a sick stalker if I offered to give her a massage. I sighed again. Perhaps that was exactly what I was.

But then I saw my family crossing the lawn and scrambled back into my bed, laying down in a position so I could still see them clearly.

Carlisle took the lead and knocked on the door. Emmett shuffled forward so he could greet his new best friend. I scowled at his eagerness, and Rosalie didn't look too happy either. But Bella didn't answer the door. She didn't even stir.

After a moment, the door opened, and I was temporarily confused; she was still in her bed and her father's police cruiser wasn't there. Soon my worries were proven fruitful. It was her _boyfriend_ that had answered the door. He was still there while she slept. I didn't like that idea at all.

I spied on them all: Esme gave him a casserole dish and a basket of baked goods with a look of confusion on her face, but soon she was smiling at what this random _guy_ who was dating Bella was telling her. Even _Rose_ was smiling at him! Rose, of all people!

_He could just charm everyone_,_ now couldn't he_... After a short amount of time that seemed much too long to me, my family trudged back to our home and the guy turned back around to enter the house.

But he _wasn't_ going into the house it seemed. He had only turned to grab his jacket and _he was coming over to my house!_

I hoped to any God that was in existence that I wouldn't have to meet this guy, Bella's boyfriend.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A cliffhanger! I know! but that's how I wrote it in the original outline, so you'll just have to deal with it! I'll update soon, hopefully.. (I know, I always say it, but I might actually mean it this time! lol) Sorry for any grammatical/spelling mistakes in this chapter; I didn't edit it so I could post it sooner.

But also!! In the next few days, check my profile for a new story I'll be posting (if I'm not on your author alerts already... -hint hint- :D)... it will be called "The Twists and Turns of Life" and it's going to be AMAZING!! and I've never read another fanfic like it... it's completely original in the twists and turns (lol, hence the title hahaha) I put in... look out for it... even if you aren't hooked right away, YOU WILL BE soon enough, you WON'T be disappointed!! I've already been officially hated for coming up with this idea first

okay, enough of my shameless self promoting for things that havent even come to pass yet, hahaha

Now, see that pretty little thing just under my writing here? That's a review button. If you press it, it will magically send all of your questions, comments, and concerns RIGHT TO ME! Amazing, I know. Now press it, and lets all your dreams come true -serene smile-

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	9. Chapter 9

Miss-E-BB, Mykaiella Apoy, Night script, JackThe Pirate, real men play clarinet, EnderACullen, xXBeetle Of DestinyXx, Elenial Cullen, Violet Quartz, waterfall1025, caww, charmedtomeetyou, buggage, Crazily Sane Pancake, silver drip, Sophie Girl, Slave to my Pen, Karleigh007, litnerd, jacob is the new black, Glitterpaw of the ThunderClan, Twilightaddict, Panda Slippers, the dancing phantom, xXxDance LoverxXx, movieandbookgirl, Tjitske, Krazy-vampire-freak3065, booksickle (x2), Sophie, (also x2!), and macb (what's with all the x2's? I love them!)

Also, thanks to my friend FSB for giving me enough guy perspective to make me feel confident (for once haha) with this EPOV. I'll be sure to talk to him again if I ever need an opinion

And I also want to thank everyone who has already checked out my new story The Twists and Turns in Life!! Y'all are wonderful! Everyone else should feel feel left out -hint hint prod prod- (lol)

Sorry this took so long to get out. I suddenly realized that I was supposed to be moving and I hadn't packed anything! And my new house has no internet yet, so I had to work on this one piece at a time at work (I tend to write these as saved drafts of a yahoo email because Wordpad doesn't have spell check and that does XD) but now here it is!! I'll be working like crazy to make the wait up to you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I don't have the pleasure of owning the character of Twilight, even if I _do_ have the pleasure of your company :)

Without further ado, please read, review, and ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV:

My Bella's boyfriend was coming into my house right then.

And I didn't know what to do.

Demand him to leave? Stay up here and hide, using my "illness" as an excuse? Go downstairs and meet him to see if he's anywhere good enough for her? I was leaning towards swallowing something to make myself sick on purpose to vomit on him, but I didn't think that would be the most mature way to resolve the situation.

All too soon I was out of time to plan. The front door was opening and I could hear the voices wafting up the stairs, but they were too fuzzy to understand. I swiftly walked over to my door and cracked it open to eavesdrop on their conversation, just as my mother always taught me not to.

"It's so sweet of you to care for her while she's ill like this. Our own Edward is sick as well, curled up in bed as we speak," Esme's voice said, nurturing and caring as always.

"It's not a big deal, Mrs. Cullen. Like I had it in me _not _to worry about her when she was so obviously not herself this morning," came a deep, husky voice -- The BoyFriend. I decided to call him TBF for short, also known as The Bottom Feeder. "He's sick, too? How long has he been claiming illness?"

I was surprised to hear suspicion in his voice, as if I would really fake being sick just to be able to stare at her through her window all day when I saw that _she_ was ill as well. I was faking sick to _avoid_ seeing her in person. Didn't that count for something?

But my loving mother either didn't notice or chose to ignore the edge in his voice. "He's been in bed with a stomach bug since about seven thirty this morning."

"Oh." TBF seemed surprised that I had contracted my illness before Bella had. The edge disappeared and he tried to return to charming everyone. "Well, I'm sorry that he's sick, but I can't be _too_ upset about it, considering how it means that you have some soup for Bella, too. I hate seeing her so out of it like she is."

_What is it with everyone calling her __**Bella**__,_ I thought to myself. And it was just plain rude of him, coming over and sponging off my mom for his sick girlfriend. The fact that I would have willingly done anything to make her feel better wasn't relevant - it didn't make me any less angry that this _boy_ was here trying to do the same thing. He didn't know us, and therefore, he had no right to be here. Stupid Bottom Feeder.

"Well, I suppose I understand that, Jacob, honey," Esme said, and I could just imagine her bustling through the kitchen, trying to find some of her "fancy Tupperware" to lend out for Bella. She's a little quirky when it comes to making a good impression on everyone.

"You seem to truly care about her," came Jasper's voice. I wasn't even aware that anyone else was downstairs with _Jacob_, as Esme had called him.

"I do. How can anyone _not_, considering how amazing she is?"

I sighed. He was absolutely right. She was a truly, astoundingly, impossibly wonderful creature, I knew that without even having officially met her yet.

"It's a shame that you all couldn't have met her, yet." He seemed honestly disappointed by this, which made me honestly pissed off. Why did TBF have to say the right thing to make my family fall all over him?

"I know..." Alice said longingly. I knew how desperate she was to meet our new neighbor; she just "knew" that the two of them would be good friends.

"Yes, we wish she were feeling up to it as well," Carlisle spoke. "But I'm satisfied that she's getting some good rest in. It's probably just something she needs to sleep out of her system if she was feeling fine this morning."

"Yeah! She seemed good earlier!" Emmett practically yelled, earning him a "Sssh!" from Esme that didn't quiet him down at all. "She's such the cute little thing! And she blushes like crazy!"

"What do you mean?" Jacob asked. "You saw her this morning? She was doing okay then?" I couldn't tell what his voice held, but I knew I didn't like the tone.

Apparently Rose didn't either. "That's right, he did. What about it?"

"Well, I didn't mean any offense," TBF quickly said. I could visualize his hands held up as if he were defending himself against something worthy of the death penalty. The image made me smile. "I was just wondering what had happened to make her so ill all of a sudden. I guess I just worry about that girl too much."

The way he said "that girl" made my skin crawl. It wasn't as if he said it maliciously, or in a creepy manner, of course; it was the fact that he said it in the exact _opposite_ way of that. He meant it as an endearment, and it was impossible _not_ to hear how sincere his voice was. He really did care for Bella. And the thought hurt me more than it should have.

While I was coming to the realization that this guy might actually be good for her, the conversation continued.

"Well, I'm glad that she has you to be there for her. You are quite a good _friend_ for her." Alice was going to die. I couldn't believe she was really trying to pull that trick out of her hat with the person who was so obviously more than just a simple "friend" to Bella.

"Well, I don't consider myself as just her friend." This was what I didn't want to hear: confirmation of just how in love they were with each other. I closed my eyes and hummed to myself trying to block out his words, but a few slipped through. "I asked her to be...the Chief likes me...she wanted me..."

I was definitely not liking what he was saying. I suppose I would just have to put all my indecent thoughts for her away in the back of my mind. She was much too good for me to pull her from someone she says she "wanted" and I wouldn't force her away from her happiness. I would be to her what I had originally planned: simply a friend. I wouldn't risk not being able to be with her at all for something as simple as my own selfishness. She was more important than that. And it wasn't as if I wanted anything else, anyway.

But The Bottom Feeder was still talking to my family. And the words coming out of his mouth were not what I was expecting.

"...that lacey underwear!" Everyone burst out laughing at that and I desperately wished I hadn't been so stubborn. What the hell was he talking about? Why was it funny? Was he talking about Bella's underwear? Did she have something lacey? I wonder what color it would be..._STOP THINKING THESE THINGS!_

I gave up, knowing that I was doing more damage than good by holing myself up here alone and went downstairs to face The Bottom Fee-- I mean to face Jacob. I was going to play nice. For now.

I made sure to rumple up my appearance a bit - ruffling up my already messy hair, throwing on a robe haphazardly, and placing an exhausted look on my face - before exiting my room to join everyone else.

They all looked surprised to see me and Esme quickly apologized for waking me with their laughter, but I halted her, claiming it was my stomach that woke me. She nodded sympathetically, and I felt myself heat up, ashamed for lying to her. Luckily for my facade, she chose that moment to check if I still had a temperature, which I did, even if it didn't exactly mean I was feeling ill.

Alice looked me over and gave a polite nod, noting her approval for my actions, whether regarding coming down in the first place or going through the motions to appear ill, I didn't know, but I was just glad that she wasn't yelling at me to go back to bed.

Jasper and Emmett were both giving me once overs, noticing my less-than-happy facial expressions. They probably were watching to see if I would lunge at their new friend, and they subtly stepped so they could intervene quickly. Emmett was between myself and Bella's boyfriend, and Jasper was just in front of me to my left and patted me on the shoulder, leaving his hand there for a second, letting me know that he would restrain me if necessary.

I couldn't believe them! I don't overreact _that_ badly with things...well, not usually, and it had been several years since I had horribly overreacted about anything; I knew I could have quite a temper if someone I cared about was being mistreated, but that obviously wasn't the case here, so I didn't know why they were behaving like this. I shook my head to Jasper and gave a tiny smile, showing my good intent. He looked at me warily for a second before returning to Alice's side.

I was relieved. At least they didn't think me an irrational being all of a sudden. Even if I was at times.

While this silent confrontation was going on, The BoyFriend was pretty silent. I looked up and got my first close look at the person who took my Bella's heart. He was very tall, taller than I was, in fact, and he was dark skinned with long, dark hair. I suppose one could call him good looking, but I never thought that Bella would be one for looks. There had to be something more to this guy. And I was desperate to find out.

"So, your name is Jacob?"

BPOV:

I woke up in my room all alone with no one there watching over me.

And I was both grateful and slightly disappointed at this turn of events.

I was grateful that Jacob wasn't still here hovering over me, trying to "make me feel better" when I wasn't even sick to begin with. I never even _said_ I was sick; that was just something he assumed, although I didn't do much to deny it after my first few protests. It made for an easy explanation as to my behavior today, and it even got me a really good back massage, which I desperately needed because of the position I slept in all night.

I was disappointed because this also meant that my window buddy wasn't at his own window paying attention to me like I'd gotten used to. I didn't even know that I actually _liked _the feeling of him looking at me until that moment when he was obviously preoccupied in other business, just sitting on the floor next to his door, staring at the painted wood as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world.

And he didn't look at me once. He preferred staring at a _door_ to glancing in my direction. That was a definite blow to what little ego I had. Perhaps I'd said something wrong this morning and made him mad at me. I really hoped this wasn't the case. I know I'm not anything extraordinary, but I thought that I had more appeal than a freaking _door_!

I just laid on my bed for several minutes, watching him watch the stationary object. I felt like a stalker. That's probably why he wasn't looking at me anymore: he didnt want to spend his time involved with someone as pathetic as me.

Then he surprised me by suddenly standing up, and I panicked, thinking he could see me watching him, before I remembered that I was still lying down in bed. If he looked over, it would appear that I was sleeping. I did my best to remain stationary as he fussed with his hair and threw on a robe over his...pajamas? Why was he still in those? Was he _actually_ sick today?

The thought gave me pleasure. I knew it was horrible to be glad at someone else's misfortune, but if he was sick, then that might explain his behavior and maybe he _didn't_ actually hate me! The idea had me feeling so ecstatic that I sat up in bed and threw my covers off to try to talk to him through my window.

But he was already gone, and I was left here alone again. Truly alone, without even an intriguing neighbor boy to watch.

I let out a sigh and checked my bedside clock. It was a quarter after four in the afternoon. I decided to head downstairs and start making something for Charlie's dinner. We didn't have much, considering how I had never gotten around to going to the grocery store; it looked like we would just be having leftovers tonight, and hopefully I could go shopping tomorrow.

Not having anything to do, I decided to get a headstart on my homework for the weekend. I brought down my backpack and proceeded to cover the kitchen table with paperwork. I was halfway through my dreaded math homework when my front door opened. I didn't think anything of it, assuming it was Charlie, but the footsteps I heard weren't the familiar sound of his boots on the carpet.

I turned around, ready to sprint to the phone to call the cops - well, to call Charlie or Deputy Mark, more like - but I saw Jacob coming back inside, a casserole dish and bowl in his hands and a look of annoyance on his face. I let out a relieved sigh, breaking the silence and causing Jake to nearly drop his load.

"Bella! You scared me! I didn't know you were awake."

"To be fair, you scared me too. I just heard someone barging into the house and I knew it wasn't Charlie, so..."

"Ah, sorry, Bells. I was across the street at the Cullens'. Mrs. Cull- I mean Esme, had me bring over some food for you since you're sick."

My interest was piqued the second he mentioned that last name. "Well, that's very nice of her. How did she know?" I wanted to pump him for information, but I didn't know how to do so without seeming obvious.

"They all, well, almost all, came over to introduce themselves to you when you were still alseep. There's a basket of muffins in the microwave, too. They're really good...I helped myself to one," he grinned sheepishly.

"Grab me one, will ya?" I asked, and then tried to be subtle when he handed me a delicious looking blueberry muffin. "So you met the whole family, then?"

"Yup." Yay! "All of them except Edward came over to meet you- " He didn't come? Why not? "- because apparently he's been sick in bed since he woke up this morning." He _was_ sick! I'd never been so happy to hear that news before. "But he came down and talked with us for a while."

"Really? You seem...hesistant somehow. What's up?" _And what does it have to do with Edward Cullen?_ I added silently.

"Well..."

"What is it, Jake?" I touched his arm and smiled up at him, disgusted with myself. I was using my friend. I knew he liked me, so I was _flirting_ with him to get information on someone else. I felt awful, but I didn't let my smile falter.

"Well, I wanted so much to hate him, but he seems like a nice guy," he grudgingly admitted.

"What? Why did you want to hate him?! What did he ever do to you?"

"Nothing to _me_, but he lives across from you, and you know how uncomfortable that makes me. I don't like the thought of having some random guy looking in at you, and it makes me feel better and it gives me a reason to feel protective of you. And that reason is irrelevant if he's a nice guy! I kind of wanted him to be a prick."

"So you're mad that the guy who can look into my bedroom window is a good person?" I was very confused.

"I know, it sounds bad, but- WHY ARE YOU GIGGLING AT ME?" The irritation on his face was priceless.

"I'm sorry, Jake, but you're just too funny for your own good."

"I'm not trying to be funny now. I'm _trying_ to be serious...for once." A grin tried to sneak out the corner of his mouth but he repressed it.

"I'm sorry, I'll try to stop..." I took a couple deep breaths. I successfully kept a grin off my face as I said my next line. "So, he's a good guy? I don't have to worry about a perv watching me in a towel?"

"Looks like it." I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped me as Jacob continued. "He was nothing but polite to me, and he even had a sense of humor...I didn't like it."

"Oh, Jake...you're completely irreplacable, truly one of a kind." I pulled him into a hug. "What did he say that made you change your opinion about him?"

"Why are you curious?" Damn. I guess I was being too obvious.

"I don't know. If _you_ think he's a genuine person, then it must be true. I trust your judgement, so I was just wondering what turned you around..." I glanced up at him to see him smiling down at me. He had a wonderful smile. I couldn't help smiling back at him.

"Well, he was just a nice guy. Asked polite questions about me, seemed to genuinely care that you were sick. He got along well with his family, and he even invited me over to watch a game sometime. He seems to want to be my friend-"

"I can't blame him; you _are_ an excellent one," I interrupted, throwing in the friend comment to irradicate my previous flirtatious behavior, buffering it with flattery so he didn't feel completely shot down. It was important for me to tell him that I appreciated his friendship, especially when I was feeling so horrible about abusing it.

"Well, of course I am!" he chuckled. "But seriously, he wouldn't have done that if he had any bad intentions involving you."

"Oh?" I said, my intonation asking the question I couldn't seem to put into words.

"Well..." This seemed to be the part he was tentaitve about. I smiled reassuringly at him. "I kinda, well, I kind of staked my claim for him."

"Staked your claim?" I asked, the confusion clear in my voice.

"I made it seem like you were off-limits to see his reaction."

"What?!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe Jacob!

"It's not as if I specifically _said_ anything! I just implied! I had to see if he was an asshole or not!"

"And when he passed the 'asshole test' did you correct your implications?" It was a redundant question. We both knew that he hadn't.

He looked at his feet in shame, and I felt bad about the tone of my voice. "Sorry, Bella." His own tone made it appear as if the sun had disappeared. My Jacob should never frown; it turns the world into a dismal place.

I rushed to his side and enveloped him in a hug and he immediately responded by wrapping his arms tightly around me as well. "Thank you for looking out for me," I spoke into his chest, my voice slightly muffled.

"It's what I live for," came his simple reply.

"Then you have quite a life ahead of you: we both know how clumsy I am... I need a lot of looking after," I joked.

He let out a little chuckle. "I don't mind. It means I get to spend even more time with you, even if I'm just protecting you from yourself!"

Just then I heard whispering. I pulled my face away from Jacob's warm body to see Charlie and Billy gossiping quietly with each other, stealing glances at us.

"Ch-Dad! What are you two doing here?"

Jacob was surprised by my outburst. His smile disappeared and he tore his gaze away from my face. His expression flickered breifly to embarrassment as he let me go.

"Dad! Dad 2.0! What are you two doing home so early?" I looked up at him to see that his trademark grin was fastened back in place.

"Fish weren't biting too well," Billy put in, glancing between his son and I with a smile of his own on his face.

"Yeah, we actually called it a day a while ago, but we had an early dinner over at the pizza place. I hope you didn't cook something special or anything..." Charlie seemed unsure all of a sudden.

"No, I was just planning on leftovers. I never actually got to the store." And I _really_ didn't want to explain why. _Please don't let him ask._

"Oh, alright," Charlie said. _Victory!_

"Why not?" Billy asked, ruining my temporary success. "What did you two do today?"

"Yeah, I gave her a massage up in her room," Jacob put in, winking at me.

I stared at him open mouthed, although I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Jacob was making a habit of doing things like that.

Charlie seemed to have the same reaction as me: shock, followed closely by understanding and then finally a mix between exasperation and amusement. I'm just glad that he hasn't tried to kill Jake for his little jokes yet. I suppose it helped that the two of them were so close.

Eventually, Charlie took Jacob and Billy home, and I was left to ponder by myself again.

I went up to my room and sat in my window seat, opening my window and looking up at the sky. It was one of the rare occasions when there were no clouds, and I could see the stars. It was a beautiful sight. Everything was so clear and fresh, and since there weren't any big city lights nearby to act in a dulling effect, these stars were clearer and brighter than any other ones I'd ever seen.

I sighed when I saw a shooting star.

This was a wonderful night.

Reluctantly, I tore my gaze from the heavens and was immediately drawn into the room across from mine. Inside it, Edward was lying on his bed, a book in his hands. He looked so at peace that I wished I could have reached his state of serenity. Stargazing had helped to calm me down exponentially, but I still had too many thoughts in my head to even consider sleep.

One of these thoughts was about all of his confusing behavior I'd witnessed. First he seemed like he wanted to talk to me, then he stared at me when I'd been in a--ah, how to put this--_compromising_ position in my towel, and then he basically ignored me when we _did_ finally have the opportunity to speak to each other. And then he befriended Jacob. Now _that_ was the real shocker. Why _would_ he do that?

But looked like the answer to my question just might be coming soon. Edward had thrown open his own window, looking intently in my direction.

"Hi!" he called out to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: to my beloved readers: I love you with all my heart and thank you for not killing me for refraining from updating for so long. But good news! Internet is supposed to be hooked up in the next couple days, so I can get back to updating normally!

Now remember, reviews make authors happy, and who doesn't want a happy writer? -bats eyelashes- _right?_

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	10. Chapter 10

**My long list of faithful reviewers are: **Kaylee1038, Music ADD, the dancing phantom, fallingtonowhere, movieandbookgirl, dallasmeetsjersey (x3), xXxDance LoverxXx, Eternal Disasters, Independant Mind, fancygril44, , kaosgirl00, Night script, vampirewannabe24, buggage, caww, macb, Jenuhlyn, Edward&Bella Forever, twilight addict, Krazy-vampire-freak3065, charmedtomeetyou, MartaSwan, xXBeetle of DestinyXx, Miss-E-BB, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen (event hough you've misspelled our beloved vampire's original last name :O lol...), edward rocks my socks, jacob is the new black, shae lucas, vampgirl8, xx sandy xx, Slave to my Pen, Edwardlover15, real men play clarinet, AllyR, MzNakhre-Mrs. Edward Cullen94-, purple is my color, Sugababy87, Crazily Sane Pancake, tracyx, Sarah, ObsessivexEdwardxDisorder, cullen-obsession, OMECoven, a random anonymous reviewer (even if you didnt leave a name I still appreciate you!), McCullen, sli732, lupus, smile for the paparazzi, escargot, OXfuturemrsedwardcullenXO (x2), AlwaysBettingOnAlice, CullensMyLife, Ghosts in the Snow, AliceCullen351 (x2), , ilyxelle, Edwardshot, spunkymonkey5712, tatochip, fazzems, SinkFish, XxeternallyxXxdamnedxX, allisaurus-rex, bellamarieswancullen (several times... thanks for them all! :D), bechachi, jcool789, xxBloodxxLustxx (thanks for your attempt!), NealanFan, edwardspet, Kerrilea, Brit, Ina Beana, Azeure, babyboo40794, Shinig Eclispe (x3), utfan23456 (x2), ILOVEYOUEDWARDCULLEN (x4), Istar1219, dollegirl, SexyCullen, SilverEmber282, edward101lover, edward-lover-456, Devan, nomip606, Isaella Marie Cullen, Italiangirlinamessedupworld, shades in the dark, Forever Daydreaming, Jasmine2121 (x4!), salen kaiba, and Stephenie

And I just want to thank my reader _**Marie Delane **_who nominated my story on twilightawards (dot) this-paradise (dot) com (link on my profile. Please read the info there at the top)

I've been nominated in four different categories: Best AU (XD), Best Comedy (I suppose it's rather comedic... lol), Best Characterization (I work SOOO hard to try this and I'm ecstatic that it's being appreciated), and Best Overall Scene (for the end of chapter 5, I do believe).

I apologize for the long wait: I've had a crazy work week, a damaged laptop (that is obviously all patched and perfect again now), and I was also out of town for several days due to the death of a very old friend of mine.

This chapter is dedicated to you, Briana Kalina, in your next life, for your love of awkward situations, and also to Marie Delane, for your faith in me!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and it's characters, but I do however own three bookshelves full of books, too many stuufed animals to count, and a transgender cat named Bruce Wayne (mini disclaimer: I do not own Batman either lol)

Without further ado, please read, review, and ENJOY!

**BPOV:**

"Hi!" he called out to me.

I couldn't respond. Hell, I could hardly even _breathe,_ let alone move or speak. He was talking to me. He was _finally_ speaking to me an I just couldn't believe it.

After a very long moment that probably only lasted a couple seconds, my brain started functioning again and I shouted back.

"Hey." So much for a working brain. To add on to that I had a stupid smile on my face from how surreal this experience was to me. I had a boy, well, an extremely attractive _young man,_ I should say, speaking to me through my window.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," he introduced himself, holding out his hand as if I could shake it from this distance.

"Isabella Marie Swan," I said, holding out my own hand as well. We moved our arms in synchronization and I smiled at the silly gesture. "I prefer to go by Bella, though."

"Everyone calls you 'Bella'?" he asked quickly and I nodded, confused to see both relief and disappointment flicker through his eyes. I wished I could understand the tone of his voice. "Do you have any other nicknames?"

I understood then, he didn't like my name. I tried to hide my sadness as I answered him. "Ummm, not really, unless you count 'Spaz Girl' as a real nickname." I chuckled nervously before adding, "Oh! But sometimes my dad and Jacob just call me 'Bells'. Does that help?"

"Hmmm..." he pondered. "Although both of those charming names seem suitable for you," he smirked and I turned red, remembering the clumsiness he had witnessed from me, "I think that I may still like the name 'Bella' for you best. It means 'beautiful' you know." I could barely hear the last part, and I suspected that I might have imagined it. Why would this handsome person say anything like that about _me_?

I soon realized that I had been quiet for a while and put in, "Just don't call me 'Izzy' because then I might have to kill you."

He laughed softly and the sound of it echoed across the space between us beautifully. "Alright then. I don't feel as if I've lived this life long enough to die just yet, so I suppose I shall just have to refrain from using such a simple name to describe one such as you."

His voice seemed to carry me a way to a faraway place; a faraway time. It was deeply velvet: smooth like a caress, yet I knew instinctively it had the ability to be rough as gravel if necessary; each side a complete opposite, just like the fabric it represented.

But there was something else about him when he spoke as well: the phrases he used and the rhythm with which he spoke were extremely old-fashioned, as if he had been transported here from another century or something along those lines. He was wonderful to just listen to, and I had to keep reminding myself to answer him when he spoke. But I was beginning to notice just how hard it was to pay attention to one's brain when one is currently stuck in a trance.

"Well, I'm glad that you don't have suicidal tendencies. I'd be worried about you," I tried teasing in an attempt to get a hold on my bearings.

"No, not suicidal," he chuckled. "I don't think I've found anything worthy of dying over." His voice turned thoughtful at the end and I desperately wanted to know what he was thinking.

"Don't _think?_" I questioned his choice of words. "Wouldn't you just _know_ that type of thing?" I settled myself farther into my beloved window seat, carefully situating myself so I wouldn't fall out.

To my surprise, he took my poor attempt at tricking an answer out of him seriously. He seemed to be thinking carefully about his words before he spoke them, stuttering at first and pausing a few times to straighten his thoughts out before voicing them. "Well, one might think... think that they know themselves properly, but then suddenly have a new path appear in the road before them... something that one wouldn't expect for himself... and that something has already changed how he felt about numerous other subjects... so maybe the time will come that this one will be altered as well?" He looked at me expectantly, and also somewhat nervously, wondering if I understood what he was trying to convey.

"You know, I don't really know what you're saying," I answered, a smile gracing my face so he knew not to take it personally. His words simply confused me.

He chuckled in response. "How does this sound: I'll explain it to you again when I actually know what I'm talking about."

"Sounds like a date," I replied automatically, then blushed.

"Indeed." His smile was bright enough to assure me that he knew it was just a phrase, and that lightened my embarrassment significantly. "I'll be looking forward to that day," he added, a crooked grin appearing on his face. I was thankful to be sitting, otherwise my knees would have given out on me.

Dizziness interrupted my train of thought and I realized I had actually stopped the involuntary inhalation of oxygen. I took a deep breath and braced myself for my next question.

"So I hear that you met Jacob today..." I trailed off, wondering how he would respond.

"I did at that. He seems a pleasant fellow." I was disappointed that he didn't give much away.

"He is. Apparently he's an old family friend and he was the first person I met in town," I said, trying not to emphasize the word _friend_ more than necessary.

"I see. No wonder you took a liking to him. He certainly seems to have charm; he appears to have my entire family wrapped around his finger now." He stage whispered the last part and I had to grin. Edward was charming as well, but in a different way--he was more... _charismatic_, I believe would be a good way to describe him.

"Yes, he's very funny, even when he's driving me crazy and embarrassing me while doing laundry," I added that last part to myself.

He paused, something clicking in his head. "Lacey underwear?" he asked.

"Oh god! I can't believe he told you about that!!" I cried, blushing profusely. I hurried into an explanation of the event, trying to sort out any preconceptions that might have gotten aroused in him by Jacob's usual teasing comments.

But he just started laughing outright at me when I got to Jacob yelling up to me and me falling over.

"You already laughed at me for falling, you don't need to do it again," I said, slightly annoyed at his attitude.

"Did I?" he asked still chuckling. "Oh! It happened then?" I nodded. "I was wondering what had caused that..." he broke off, still chortling at me.

"Well, it's not funny! It's _embarrassing_!" I blushed.

"Then why are you shouting about it?" came a voice that most certainly didn't belong to Edward.

I blanched and looked to the window directly under Edward's. It had light furnishings inside and I caught a glimpse of a couch and a bookshelf behind the girl leaning out the window. I had completely forgotten about the fact that other people could probably hear our conversation.

Edward yelled down to his sister for interrupting us, and I tried to remember her name; it was the blonde one. Rosalie, I thought.

"You shut up!" she yelled right back. "That's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm over here doing my homework and you two keep shouting and it's not helping!" She turned her glare over to me and I instinctively backed up and sat up straighter.

"Rose! You can't jus-" he stopped mid sentence when she disappeared out the window walking away, but then she reappeared next to him quicker than possible, it seemed. "Rose! What are you doing?"

"Give me your number, Bella!" She yelled. I was taken aback. She wasn't asking, or even telling; she was _demanding_.

"Ummm..." was my brilliant response.

"Damn it, Bella, just give me your damn phone number so he can do the intelligent thing and call you on the _phone_ instead of shouting at each other like a bunch of ignorant cave people!"

"You're shouting right now," Edward made the mistake of pointing out.

"And you're being an idiot! I'm trying to be a nice fucking person and get her number for you and you're screwing it up!" He turned red, but she ignored him and turned back to me. "So give me your number. Now!"

I was still shocked silent.

"Thank you, Rose, now you've proved that she doesn't want to talk to me. That's quite the big self-esteem boost. Really," he told her, and I felt bad. That wasn't why I was being quiet.

"No, um, I just-" I began, but Rosalie interrupted.

"Do you want him to call you or not, Bella? I can't keep shouting like this all night you know!"

"Ummm..."

"You don't have to say yes, Bella. I won't take it personally."

"If you don't mind then just shut the hell up and stop interrupting our conversation!" Rosalie shouted at him.

Then my phone rang down in the kitchen, so I tried to stealthily sneak away since the two siblings were arguing so intensely. Unfortunately, things didn't pan out that way.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I suddenly had the banshee's anger directed at me.

"Bella?" Edward asked, surprised to see me in my doorway.

"Ummm... Phone. Ringing downstairs. It might be my dad," I said in a stilted voice, rushing down the steps.

"Hello?" I said, catching the phone on it's sixth ring.

"Is this Bella?"

"Yes, it is. May I ask who's calling?"

"This is Alice Cullen."

**EPOV:**

I walked up to my room and collapsed on my bed, letting out a large sigh.

Pretending to play nice with Jacob was utterly exhausting, and this was only for a half hour. I didn't know how I wold be able to last an entire afternoon with him, hearing him talk endearingly about Bella, knowing that he was the one she wanted... It was almost too much to expect for me to be civil, but I managed to do it and I think I even made a good impression on him. I knew that was something important to do if I ever wished to befriend Bella, which I did.

I really, truly, did.

Eventually, I was called down to dinner and forced to mingle with the rest of my family for a couple tedious hours. When I finally retired back to my room for the night and saw Beautiful Bella sitting at her window looking up at the stars, of course I was mesmerized.

She was relaxing there, the moonlight on her pale skin, taking in the sky with a serene look on her face. I soon realized that I was staring at her and hurried over to my bed and grabbed a book, trying to occupy myself with something other than her. It didn't work.

I glanced back over to her and was thrown when I saw that _she_ was looking at_ me_ as well.

I knew it was now or never and I threw caution to the winds and practically ran to my own window, throwing it open and caused the frame to shake violently.

She was looking at me with a strange expression on her face. Shock, I would guess.

I knew that this was finally my opportunity and I wanted to think of something brilliant to say to make up for my lack of articulacy in our former almost-meetings.

"Hi." I suppose it wasn't as unique and wonderful as I wanted it to be, but it would do.

"Hey," she replied. I smiled, deciding to take her short response as a mirror image of my own thoughts, even though doubt and disappointment tried their best to seep into the forefront of my brain.

When she didn't say anything else, I put in, "Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," and automatically held my hand out for her to shake, immediately feeling like an idiot for doing so, but my hand wouldn't drop for some reason.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she smiled, copying my gesture, and I felt proud of myself; she thought my blunder was intentional and only a personality quirk. I sighed inwardly as she continued. "I prefer to go by Bella, though."

And that stopped me dead in my tracks. _Everybody_ called her that. I felt like such a moron, thinking I had come up with such a perfect name for her, and then getting mad when I heard Emmett call her it. At least now I knew that he hadn't heard me sleep talking or anything; I had assumed that he called her that to tease me. But I felt disheartened that now "Bella" wasn't just _my_ special name for her.

"Everybody calls you 'Bella'?" I confirmed and she nodded, making me curse quietly under my breath. I wanted to make sure I didn't make the same mistake again, so I asked her, "Do you have any other nicknames?"

She pondered for a minute before replyign that was sometimes called "Spaz Girl," though I doubt that could be considered an actual nickname. Then she paused, looking a tad embarrassed at her revelation despite the fact that I'd already discovered her endearing clumsiness. "Oh! But sometimes my dad and Jacob just call me 'Bells.' Does that help?"

I smiled. "Spaz" was good way to depict Bella, as was the word "Bells", I thought, thinking back on her laughter during her conversation with Emmett. "Although both of those charming names seem suitable for you," I smiled softly, letting her know I was partially kidding about it, but she blushed anyway. I was struck by how sweet it was to see her turn so red like that, and it must have subconsciously given me a burst of confidence, as my next words were a compliment that made her turn even redder. "I think that I may still like the name 'Bella' for you best. It means 'beautiful' you know."

It took her a minute to calm her charming blush, but once she did, she retorted with a threat not to call her the ridiculous name of "Izzy" as if I actually _would _consider it on my own... It was a cute name, and definitely quirky, but it seemed too brazen and outlandish for someone as soft spoken and shy as My Bella. I chuckled to myself at my silly little conclusion and simply told her that I did indeed value my life enough not to call her that wretched name. My words weren't important; the only thing that _was,_ was getting her to make that wonderful bell-like laugh again.

But she didn't respond for a while and I wondered if I said something to offend her, or perhaps different than what I had planned in my head and just had not realized it yet. I beginning to really freak out and wonder how to commence damage control when she did finally speak to me again, easing my worries.

"Well, I'm glad that you don't have suicidal tendencies. I'd be worried about you," she teased, and I smiled in return.

"No, not suicidal; I don't think I've found anything worthy of dying over." And it was true; I didn't understand how some people could love one person, or one thing enough to make all of life completely lose all it's worth just because that object of desire is gone. I surely understood dying _for_ someone; if someone in my family or Bella were in danger, I wouldn't hesitate to step in and risk myself for them. That's what love and family are all about after all.

That thought stopped me dead. How long has it been since I started including _Bella_ in that grouping?I didn't usually consider myself a selfish person, but my family were usually the only people that I could tolerate (and who could tolerate me as well) being around, and that was mainly because they had proven their worth and had been there for me during the rough patches I'd seen. Bella hadn't.

So why did I suddenly lump her into the same category??

And an even scarier thought: why did she seem so far _beyond_ that generalization? I had already come to the conclusion that I had an unnatural desire to have her in my life, but I didn't know that those feelings went so deep.

"Don't think?" she asked, emphasizing the last word and flinging me back to life, away from my rather disturbing thoughts. "Wouldn't you just _know_ that type of thing?"

It was astoundingly hard to answer her question, considering how I didn't know the answer to begin with, but I was determined to give her (and myself) a truthful response. "I-" I immediately stopped myself. I couldn't let her figure this out with me and just embarrass myself if the resulting situation was completely unexpected or undesired, so I tried to be vague. "Well, one might think... think that they know themselves properly, but then suddenly have a new path appear in the road before them... something that one wouldn't expect for himself... and that something has already changed how he felt about numerous other subjects... so maybe the time will come that this one will be altered as well?" I looked over to her, hoping she understood my words better than I did, or possibly exceptionally glad that she _didn't. _It made me me extremely nervous, and somewhat nauseated, that my brain couldn't even explain that much to me.

"You know, I don't really know what you're saying," she grinned, and my stomach had a strange flip-flop type of reaction that I _also_ couldn't explain, but decided to ignore.

I instead chose to simply chuckle at her cute blush that contrasted so wonderfully with her normally pale skin. "How does this sound? I'll explain it to you again when I actually have some sort of idea what I'm talking about."

"Sounds like a date," she said, her face turning into a primary color right before my eyes.

My stomach reacted again, although I could tell that this was a distinctly favorable reaction and my mouth responded before I could even understand what my useless organs were trying to tell me with all their jumping and dropping.

"Indeed. I'll be looking forward to that day." The words were true, and even though I didn't comprehend _why_, I smiled, knowing that I had understood at least _one_ thing I said today, if not the meaning.

She smiled over at me for a minute before turning the conversation to less appealing subjects.

"So I hear that you met Jacob today," she put in conversationally--probably trying to emphasize that she was taken so I didn't think I had a chance, which I already knew was very true.

"I did at that. He seems a very pleasant fellow." _Damn it._ It was too hard to admit to her that I was actually hoping that he _wasn't_ so that I might have a reason to interfere in the relationship. But he _was_ nice_... _and funny... and sweet enough that Emmett needlessly got nervous about Rose blushing almost every time The Botto--I mean Jacob--said anything to her; he wasn't the cheating type (it shames me to add in: unfortunately), and she and Emmett were meant for each other.

"He is," She responded, making me snap my attention back over to her, praying that she'd say something more about him. "Apparently he's an old family friend and he's the first person I met in town."

_Ah, so that's how they met... _I said to myself. I had known that they weren't school friends because I was sure I would have recognized him and all his bulk walking around campus.

And I felt a little discouraged; he already had an in with her, and I knew how fathers could be when their teenage daughters have guy friends--Carlisile was _still _nervous about Alice or Rosalie bringing anyone home, despite the fact that they were both taken and obviously in love--and Jacob was already considered part of the family. I wondered briefly if Chief Swan had wanted that for his daughter from the start. I remembered how happy Carlisle was when my sisters decided who they wanted to be with; he wasn't happy that they were growing up, but he was satisfied that they had chosen people whom he was already quite approving of. I'd wager that The Chief had similar thoughts going through his head when he saw My Bella and Jacob together.

Suddenly I remembered that social standards called for me to make a polite response to her earlier words. I tried to recall what they were so I could give a legitimate response. "I see. No wonder you took a liking to him. He certainly seems to have a lot of charm; he appears to have my entire family wrapped around his finger now," I added the last part in a pretend whisper as if I were sharing a secret, and not admitting a truth. Not even _I _could make my family to react to the things I said the way he did, and I've known them for ten years... I couldn't understand how he could do it, and it was another thing that made me quite envious of him.

Not aware of my dark thoughts, Bella's words were still kind and showed her love for him. "Yes, he's very funny, even when he's driving me crazy and embarrassing me while doing laundry." Despite the obvious humor in her words, I could sense a little bit of irritation in her last words; I hoped wasn't directed at me.

But then a memory came to me from my eavesdropping escapade earlier. It was something Jacob had said about... what was it? "Lacey underwear?" I asked myself out loud, and was shocked when she immediately let out a loud gasp and turned the a shade of crimson that I wasn't even aware existed on human flesh. I felt horrible for making her feel so mortified, but I couldn't bring myself to regret it as she launched into an explanation of the situation and how he was helping her gather all the laundry from upstairs, he carried the basket down ahead of her. I remembered that moment and couldn't help but start chuckling as I recalled her jumping and falling down right before my eyes.

She scolded me for laughing and her face was scrunched up in a very cute way that made it impossible to keep the smile off my face completely, but I did my best as I answered her.

"Did I?" I played innocent for half a second before 'remembering' the incident. "Oh! It happened then? I was wondering what had caused that reaction from you," I tried to say through my chuckles.

"Well, stop laughing! It's not funny, It's _embarrassing_!"

I was about to retort with something that I hoped would come out as witty when I heard Rosalie call out, "Then why are you shouting about it?!"

Her voice wasn't coming from the hallway or even inside my room, but instead from outside. I leaned all the way out of window and looked down to see Rose's head pointed up to me from the window in the den. I wondered how much of our conversation she had heard...

That embarrassing thought propelled me to retaliate without thinking my actions through. "Shut up and mind your own business!!" I yelled at her. I felt like a twelve year old; I was just glad that I hadn't uttered the word 'beeswax' rather than 'business'. Her grin told me that she could read my mortification in my features and she wasn't going to make it easy on me.

"You shut up! That's what I'm trying to tell you! I'm over here doing my homework and you two keep shouting and it's not helping!" Then she had the nerve to glare at Bella. I'm sure it wasn't just about her schoolwork, but also a leftover reaction from when I told her that Emmett was "flirting" with poor Bella earlier..._ Was that only just this morning?_

I instinctively felt protective of her; she hadn't done anything wrong... Rosalie's hatred stemmed from me just being a poor sport and Bella shouldn't have had to suffer because of that.

"Rose! You can't jus-" But then she disappeared from my sight and I let out a groan of exasperation. I looked over at Bella and tried to put an apologetic look on my face as I searched for the right words to say, but then Rose's hand was on my shoulder, pulling me out of my seat and taking my place. "Rose! What are you _doing?_"

She ignored me and instead addressed Bella. "Give me your number!"

My jaw dropped. So this was her plan all along: to embarrass me in front of the girl I was trying to befriend. From the look on Bella's face, the plan was working. She didn't want me to have her phone number and I was about to be spurned and rebuffed.

Bella had gotten maybe half a word out before Rose's impatience was unleashed upon her.

"Damn it, Bella! Just give me your damn phone number so he can do the intelligent thing and call you on the _phone_ instead of shouting to each other like a bunch of ignorant cave people!"

"You're shouting right now," I couldn't help but point out to her, which was perhaps the worst thing I could have done in that situation.

She rounded on me, shouting in _my_ face. "And you're being an idiot! I'm trying to be a nice fucking person and get her number for you and you're screwing it up!"

I turned even redder. I couldn't believe that Rose just went right out and said that in front of her. I was beyond humiliated, but I suppose it was a good thing that was all she did, considering how I had yelled at her earlier (and she does _not_ like yelling--when it's directed toward her at the very least). I made to tell her to stop, but she just spoke over me as if I wasn't important, which, I suppose, I wasn't. "So give me your number. Now!"

Bella still didn't respond, confirming my suspicions that she didn't want to have any more contact with me than necessary. I felt beyond rejected. At least I had never actually put myself out there; _Rose_ did it "for" me. And that just got me angry.

"Thank you, Rose, now you've proven that she doesn't want to talk to me. That's quite a big self-esteem boost. Really." I glared at her and she actually backed down. For about half a second.

And then Bella started to say something, so she turned back out toward the window, releasing her rage to the poor innocent girl standing awkwardly over there during our sibling squabble. "Do you want him to call you or not, Bella? I can't keep shouting like this you know!"

She looked so uncomfortable that I had to step in. Even if she didn't want me for her friend, I still hated to put her in a situation like this. "You don't have to, Bella. I won't take it personally."

"If you don't mind, then shut the hell up and stop interrupting our conversation!" It was my turn to be the brunt of her anger again, it seemed. For all this tag-teaming, Bella seemed to be holding up pretty well; most would be crying and running away from Rosalie and her vicious tenacity by now.

"Well, I can't possibly stay out of it when you are purposely being so rude to her! And for no reason! I honestly had no idea that you had such a cold heart Rosalie!"

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" she suddenly shouted, and I was taken aback. I wasn't moving.

I looked out the window and saw that Bella was frozen in the doorway to her room. I felt terrible; not only did she have to be subjected to Rosalie's temper tantrums, but she also had to witness our argument and then be yelled at for trying to escape.

"Bella?" I simply asked, trying to show her that not the entire family was as crazy as Rosalie.

"Ummm... Phone. Ringing downstairs." Oh the irony... "It might be my dad," she tacked on the end before bolting from the room. I couldn't really blame her; I was proud that she had stuck it out as long as she did. But the second Bella left, Rose turned to me and was smiling... which frightened me more than her screaming did.

"There you go, buddy!" She patted me on the shoulder and made to walk out of my room.

I grabbed her wrist at the doorway. "What was that about?" I demanded.

"What? I was helping you get closer to her! She knows, from your sister, a very reliable source if I do say so myself, that you wanted her number, and and AND..." she paused, knowing this was her trump card... "And she saw you stick up for her, well, at least _attempt_ to... That's earning you some major points in her book."

"Yeah, if she isn't too repulsed by the angry, vulgar sister in question," I muttered to myself.

"She's not," Rose answered confidently, successfully shaking off my arm and heading into the hallway.

"And how do you know that? She left, didn't she?" I grumbled.

"Yeah, but she didn't leave until Alice called her." Then she shrugged, a little look of irritation in her eyes, and walked away, leaving me in shock.

After a couple seconds I ran after her; she was halfway down the stairs.

"What do you mean? You're kidding right?" I was partially angry at Alice, and partially in awe of the backbone both girls possessed.

"Of course I'm not kidding. I just now heard her on the phone with her."

"When?" I asked, following her into the living room to check for Alice.

"When you were pulling me back in your room for your little interrogation," she teased. "She's up in our room."

I had nothing else to say to her, so I ran back up the stairs and into the girls' room without even knocking.

"Alice!!" I shouted at her.

"Yes, that's him," she told the phone, giggling. "Hold on a sec, Bella, alright?" She covered the mouth piece. "Something I can help you with, Dear Brother?"

"What is the meaning of this? How did you even get her number in the first place?"

"I got Tyler's number from Emmett and got Lauren's number from him, where I got Jessica Stanley's phone number, who had Bella's!" she said in one breath.

"Well... that was... _efficient_... of you..." I trailed off, not really sure what to say.

"I know! Much easier--and quieter--than Rosalie! We had a bet going of who could get her number for you first! I won of course."

I sighed. Nobody should bet against Alice. "Well, you won your bet, so stop bothering her!"

She uncovered the phone. "I'm not bothering you, am I, Bella? Good! See, Edward, I'm not bothering her!" Then she giggled at something Bella said, shooting glances at me from the corner of her eyes. "Oh, he is!! You are _so _right! Well, he's glaring at me right now, but it's okay; he's not really all that threatening anyway." More giggling, girly laughter was spilled in my face.

"Oh gosh, Bella, you should see his face, it's priceless! He hates being left out of conversations..." Then she abruptly took the phone away from her ear and put her finger to her lips, telling me to be quiet and turned on the speakerphone as she continued her rant. "He likes to think he knows what everybody is thinking like he's a mind reader."

"Is he ever right?" came the beautiful voice of Bella. I smiled at Alice and she grinned back.

"Most of the time; he's just special like that."

"I can tell." I beamed over at Alice and she just grinned wider.

"Ask her about Rosalie," I murmured to Alice, hoping she would relay the question.

"He wants to know if you completely hate him for our sister being a raging bitch this time of the month. Should I tease him a little bit and tell him you never want to talk to him again?"

"No, he seemed upset with her enough as it is; I don't want to make it worse. Tell him there's nothing to hate. No harm done."

"She says she hates you more than imaginable," Alice relayed, trying not to laugh.

"Alice!! That's not nice!!" she squealed.

I felt bad for her, and for listening in on her private conversation, so I took the phone off speaker and put it to my ear.

"Bella?" I asked.

There was a slight pause. Then...

"I didn't say that, Edward! Really, I didn't!" She sounded so distressed, that I sent Alice a glare; astoundingly, she backed down for a moment as well, just like Rosalie had. _Since when did I have __**ever**__ intimidate anyone in my family?_ And now it was two people in the same day? I briefly considered challenging Emmett to a wrestling match before remembering the poor upset girl on the other end of the phone.

"I know, Bella, it's alright," I soothed. "Alice was just kidding." I turned around to see that Alice had left and closed the door. I smiled at the thought. "I'm sorry for earlier, Bella. Rose... she takes some getting used to."

"It's fine, Edward," she sighed. "I hear siblings do that kind of thing all the time." I could just hear the smile in her voice, bringing another one to my own lips. "Makes me glad that I'm an only child."

I chuckled in response and lay down on one of the beds, relaxing myself. I heard a scraping in the background. "What was that noise?"

"Oh, kitchen chair. I'm just making myself comfy right now."

"Ah, I was just doing the same thing, although I'm using the comfort of Rosalie's bed. Why are you in the kitchen?"

"That's where the house phone is," she said as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Don't you have a cell phone?"

"No, I never really had a use for one before, but I'm seriously considering it now. Alice has promised to call me every night, and although she seems nice, she can be rather tiring." Her voice showed her exhaustion and I had to laugh.

"That she is. She takes getting used to as well."

"Same with your brothers and parents, too, right?" she joked.

"Absolutely. So, umm, Bella?" I asked, getting nervous. I was going to ask her if she would mind if I called her myself some time. Really, I was. I just needed a minute to get around to it.

"Yes?" she responded sweetly. I was going to ask her _now_... Right now.

"Bells?" came a muffled voice in the background.

"In the kitchen, Dad!" she called to him. Her father was there, and she was talking on the phone to me. She would probably want to go. I had to ask her before it was too late.

"Bella, can I-"

"I'm sorry, Edward, I have to go. Maybe you call me another time and ask your question then. Alice apparently has my number somehow, so you can get it from her."

"Sure thing, Bella," I said, in somewhat of a trance.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then... Good night, Edward."

"Sleep well, Bella."

I had barely snapped Alice's cell phone shut when she came barreling into the room with Rosalie, Steph, and Meyer.

"Spill," was Rose's simple response.

"And thank me," Alice grinned.

"Thank you," I told her, dropping the phone on her bed and trying to escape. The dogs were blocking my way.

"Oh, no Eddie," Rose said, tugging me back down onto the bed. "You're not going anywhere until you tell us just how much thanks we should get."

I looked back and forth between my two sisters. They were going to make me have a girlie conversation and talk about my feelings, I could just tell. I took a deep breath, opened my mouth... and bolted for the door, making it to my own and locking myself in before they started banging. I turned up the volume on my stereo and drowned their voices out, getting lost in my own world.

* * *

Yay!! I know, I know... it took me long enough... lol

so I need your opinions right now! How did this chapter go? I don't usually feel comfortable writing different POVs for the exact same scenes, but I tried to make each side of their window conversation as different as possible... so let me know how I did with an honest opinion!

I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and Rosalie and Alice's antics.

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	11. Chapter 11

Special thanks to: xx sandy xx, Night script, veryrandom4, Shining Eclipse, SinkFish, You Shattered My Whole Life, VanessaHW, AliceCullen351, dollegirl, caww, Hyper Kid007, Breazoo, midnighttwilight, fallingtonowhere, dallasmeetsjersey, buggage, debcripps, Music ADD, sli732, edwardrocksmysocks, AmberGlow2, colourmecrayola, SkyShocker360, DelilahTCullen, litnerd, fazzems, Forever Daydreaming, Italiangurlinamessedupworld, macb, nomip606, Kaylee1038, OXfuturemrsedwardcullenXO, edward-lover-456, movieandbookgirl, Iris 101, , twilightluver1901, babyboo40794, spunkymonkey5712, blonde-gal, the sad angel in hell, Isaella Marie Cullen, Independant Mind, allisaurus-rex, (x4), Jasmine2121, Twilightaddict, rain-waterfall, TwilightSagaLover543, twilightxxfanxx1994, AlwaysBettingOnAlice, TwilightLover7, pleasedontbreakme, Carden88, Izzy Masen, kai and kara, xx-twilight7-xx, heartless13, CourtneyCullen, Carazily Sane Pancake, ireadway2much, xXBeetle Of DestinyXx, sphyre, deceased, japhiayeo, Shae Lucas, jwerrd, , , ., xXxDance LoverxXx, smellyia, ILOVEYOUEDWARDCULLEN, SearchingformyEdward, londonxlove, love-twlight-fanfics, Psychout14, edwardsgirlfriend1, x21 mags x21, YoricksSkull, jadar, Nadya20, ., hoshi-ko88, Franz Alexa, bellaXXtheXXklutz, schmexybella1, holly4davidt, backtwisted, Edward's La tua Cantante, , Alanna, caity=], blindbookworm, Linneam (buncha times!) , jordan810, Sendmeonmyway, Highlands (x2!), sunybee, lovedforeternity, whippedcreme, Jammya, Cassie is the name, TheDay'sEye, mckenna, skg910

Okay, time for the usual excuses.... crazy work, one of my best friends in a coma, writers block, lots of traveling in the past several months, a few weeks without internet, a few more with my laptop sent away to HP to be worked on, and just plain laziness. But you all will be glad to know that I have the next few chapters outlined, and the next chapter is about half done! But no slacking on the reviews just because you hate me for taking so long. I have good reason XD

This chapter goes out to my daughter, my **Dancie-bear**, for being the original inspiration for this story, despite how far it's been tweaked from what it originally started out to be ^.^

And to one of my new favorite people **movieandbookgirl**, who mentioned _my_ work in her story Flight 2804 after I mentioned _her _WONDERFUL story in an AN for a story on my other account (let me know one y'all want the link to that), and for being such a good and encouraging person in me getting my writing out. I doubt I would have bothered working on this story without the use of my laptop if she hadn't stroked my ego so much hahaha

**Disclaimer:**I do not own the amazingness that is _Twilight_. However, I do own a phone named Marco, a toaster named Giornamo, and the plot line to a silly little story called _My Beloved Window... _^.^

Please Read, Review, and ENJOY!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV:**

"Bella!" Jessica called to me, waving me over to our table at lunch time.

"Hey, Jess, what's up?" I asked when I got within earshot.

"Not much. Do you understand what we're supposed to be doing for homework for Trig? I spaced out during the lecture," she admitted sheepishly. I could tell by the blush on her cheeks that she was thinking of Mike when she was "spacing out" all period long. I was too ashamed to admit that I was thinking of Edward and didn't pay attention either.

Edward's and my conversation (during which Rosalie and Alice joined in) was on Saturday night. Now it was noon on Monday.

And he hadn't called.

And I was freaking out.

Was I being a stupid girl for thinking he would? Did all guys wait so long? It wouldn't have been such a bad thing if he were even at school today, but he wasn't. I hadn't seen him around anywhere, and I didn't see him sitting anywhere in the cafeteria.

Just as I thought this, Alice Cullen walked in, trailed by Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie. Nope. No Edward. I sighed and quickly looked away, trying not to draw any attention from them.

I looked back at Jessica, who was smirking at me.

"Let me guess, you wanted to see Edward, right?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked her nonchalantly, heading to the lunch line.

"His family is back and I told you all about him so you're curious, especially since he's supposed to be your lab partner. You want to meet him, right?"

"I guess, but that's not what was on my mind. I was trying to think of what we learned in trig for you and I just zoned out. It's not a big deal."

"Sure thing, Bella, I believe you." Her smile made me unsure if she was telling the truth or not. I decided to let it go.

I got myself an orange juice and was about to sit next to Jessica when I heard Emmett's voice clear across the cafeteria shouting, "Hey! It's Bella! Bella! Come sit with us!" He had his arms in the air, waving them about as if he were trying to land a plane, not get my attention. So, naturally, it got _everyone's_ attention, of course.

I froze. I didn't know what to do now.

"You know _Emmett?_" Jessica asked incredulously. I nodded meekly. "Why didn't you tell me????"

"I guess I just didn't have the chance before. I didn't think it that important," I muttered, hoping that would be a good enough excuse for her. It wasn't.

"Of course it's important! Did you only meet Emmett? Or-"

I sighed and relayed the facts to her. "I met Emmett, talked to Edward and Rosalie through my window, and Alice called me on the phone. Oh! And during that call I talked to Edward on the phone, too...as he was apologizing for Alice's behavior..."

Jessica squealed in excitement.

"Bell-UH!!! Come here!" Alice called and Jessica practically shoved me in their direction.

"Go!" she whispered to me. "And tell me _everything_ tomorrow!" Oh, how Jessica loved her gossip...

I walked over to the Cullen's table and sat down next to Alice, attempting to put all thought of Edward out of my mind and enjoy the presence of his family without any shred of disappointment. She smiled triumphantly at Emmett, pleased that I chose her over him. He playfully sulked at me and I shrugged. Jasper gave me a small smile from his place on the other side of Alice, which I shyly returned.

Rose was another story, though. I almost expected her to start yelling at me again (about what this time, I had no idea), but she didn't. She surprised me by launching into a conversation about the planning of her and Emmett's wedding that would take place in July, even asking my opinion (if you could call demanding an answer out of someone as "asking," that is). I don't know what caused her sudden turn around, considering her attitude toward me, and when lunch was almost over, I was finally brave enough to ask her.

Everyone laughed.

"That's just how my Rosie is sometimes!" Emmett shouted, putting one arm affectionately around his fiancee and using the other hand to ruffle my hair. "At times she can be a bit..." he trailed off.

"Alarming," put in Jasper.

"Abrasive," Alice supplied.

"Independent," Rosalie retorted coldly.

"I was going to say 'frightening' but those descriptions work, too!"

And this time I joined in with their laughter. I felt like I belonged. And perhaps I did.

Then the bell rang and I remembered what I had been trying to forget during that time: Edward...and how I had made a fool of myself in front of him and how he was now avoiding me. He wouldn't be sitting next to me in biology when I walked in there, that much I knew. I just wondered where he was; he couldn't have completely dropped out of school, could he? His siblings hadn't mentioned him at all during lunch (for which I was both grateful and depressed), and if something was really wrong with him, they would have acted a little less cheerful, right?

I spent the entire walk to the science building convincing myself of this and arrived at my destination all too soon. I was one of the first people to appear and sat down at my empty desk, knowing that the other half would remain that way all day, no matter how much I wished for the person who should be there to fill it.

Almost as if my daydreams had come to life, I saw a body slide into the seat next to me from the corner of my eye. I tried my best not to look up at him, but failed, only to be disappointed. Mike was sitting there, smiling at me. I sighed.

"What's up, Mike?"

His smile faltered slightly with nervousness. This piqued my interest; usually he was very calm and composed.

"Um, well, a bunch of us are planning a trip to the beach in the next couple weeks and I was wondering if you wanted in. It could be fun, you know..."

The eagerness in his eyes was too much and I couldn't say no and face his disappointment, even though the idea of going to a beach in this kind of weather was anything but appealing. I was stuck.

"I'll think on it, Mike...but right now I have to finish up my lab from Friday. I never got around to it this weekend," I said. It was only half a lie. I finished the lab, but I had intended on writing it up again neater, which I hadn't done due to my sudden "illness" on Saturday.

"Alright, well, I'll hold you to it!" he said, moving swiftly out of the chair and a couple desks over to his own just as Mr. Banner came in, asking for everyone to pass their labs forward. He turned around to me and smiled apologetically, thinking that he had taken all my time to finish my work. I smiled halfheartedly back at him and shrugged, giving my paper to the girl in front of me. She saw my completed work and turned to give me a strange look; she had obviously eavesdropped and heard my excuse to Mike. I hid my face behind my hair for the rest of the period.

I finished school on an unusually high note. I managed not to harm anybody (myself included) in gym today _and_ I somehow managed to score four points! It was a personal best, and I didn't even protest too much when Mike gave me a celebratory hug. Coach Clapp smiled at me on my way to the locker room and I felt very proud of myself.

But then I got home and I remembered.

Exiting my truck, I sent the beautiful house across from me a forlorn look before turning around and marching into my own home, locking my door behind me. _So much for my good mood..._

I spent the entire afternoon staying out of my room for as long as possible, only returning to it to grab clothes and my bag of toiletries for my shower, and then again to go to bed right afterward. I willed myself not to glance out my window when I did so, but I failed of course.

And when I did look, I was surprised to see Edward standing in front on his window, waiting for me to notice him. I looked away immediately, and saw him slump down in his seat through my peripheral vision. Was he sad that I wasn't giving him a second glance? Did he want to say something to me?

The answer to both questions would most likely be a resounding "No!" but I couldn't help but to hope anyway. I sat down and opened my window.

Before I could say anything, he held up a sign that said in big, bold letters: "ROSE SAYS NO SHOUTING!" I giggled for a minute and put my hand to my jaw in the universal signal for "call me," but he shook his head, gesturing to himself, then me, then pointing outside. I was confused, but I nodded anyway and closed my window. I was halfway to my bedroom door when I grabbed a sweatshirt as an afterthought; my holey pajama shirt would hardly impress him.

I passed Charlie on his way up the stairs and when he questioned where I was going, I just told him, "I need some fresh air before bed. I'll just be on the front porch, so you don't need to worry." I hoped he couldn't see the excitement shining in my eyes; it would only make him wary.

"Alright," he said, not exactly sounding convinced, but he knew he had no reason to be suspicious. He just continued up the stairs.

I walked outside and nearly screamed when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side of the house. Of course, it was just Edward, so my fear vanished immediately. We were standing awkwardly behind the tree that led up to my window, just giving each other none-too-subtle looks out of the corner of our eyes.

He spoke fast just as I asked, "What's going on?"

We both fell silent again. I motioned for him to go first.

"I said I'm sorry for scaring you. I just didn't think the Chief would take too well to his daughter conversating with a boy in the middle of the night."

"It's alright. I'm sure he'd react much better to finding his daughter alone on the side of the house under her window with a boy much better," I quipped.

He paled slightly, making me do a silent cheer. He made me worry all day, the least he could do was feel nervous about our situation.

"I'm kidding. It's fine." _But why are you messing with my head?_ I wanted to add on at the end. If he wasn't going to call me, then what was he doing talking to me now? Was he going to let me down easy? I frowned at the thought.

He studied my face and frowned as well. This made my frown deepen.

There was too much frowning going on, so I decided to get to the point.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" I asked, forcing a smile onto my solemn demeanor.

"Umm, yes," he blushed. _Blushed?_ What did he have to say that could cause him to react like that?

"What?" I hoped he wouldn't see through my pretend nonchalance.

The blush on his face increased. "Can I have your phone number, perhaps, so I can call you sometime?"

That was most definitely _not_ what I was expecting to hear.

"I'm sorry, what?"

He sighed. "Alice said that if I wanted to call you, then I had to get your number for myself because she didn't go through all that trouble for _me_..." He rolled his eyes.

"So _that's_ why you haven't called?" _Duh, he just said that!_ I internally smacked myself.

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry for keeping you waiting," he said earnestly.

"Oh, I wasn't waiting!" He looked at me and smirked. "Well, I was a little bit, but it's alright."

That smirk grew and it made my insides melt a little bit. I looked at the ground. "So, um, why didn't you come to school today? You could have asked then..." I glanced up at him under my eyelashes.

He inhaled deeply. "My mom wouldn't let me go," he finally answered. "She wanted me to rest an extra day since I wasn't feeling well this weekend."

"Ah, that makes sense." I mentally berated myself for not coming up with that in all my time of wondering. Then I berated myself again for wondering in the first place.

"So, I hear you had an interesting lunch hour," he changed the subject in a teasing voice and I blushed. "Yes, I know; Alice and Emmett most definitely do have a certain quality about them that's..."

"Charming yet embarrassing?" I supplied.

He chuckled and my heart swooned. "Exactly. Just don't take anything they say or do personally, and you'll survive. How was the rest of your day?"

_Boring. You weren't in Biology. _"It was fine. I managed not to harm anyone in gym for once."

"Do you do that often?" he questioned, a puzzled look on his face. He probably thought I was violent or something and was wondering how to to leave without setting me off.

"Well, I think I've mentioned before that I'm a little clumsy..."

"Yes, I've noticed," he smiled kindly, showing that he wasn't teasing. "But I'm sure Jacob finds your clumsiness endearing, yes?"

I rolled my eyes, but there was a smile on my face. "Something like that... He encourages it, actually," I added, thinking of when he jumped out and frightened me when I came down the stairs the other day.

"What a lovely relationship you two must have," Edward said dryly and I looked at him curiously. He just shook his head and continued in a much more friendly voice, "So, he lives on the reservation?"

I sighed internally. With his tone of voice, I was reminded of whenever Jacob talked about Edward for a moment, but then Edward had to pull a 180 and be friendly again. This guy was confusing me...

"Yes, he does. But he and his dad come over to visit pretty often. Billy and Charlie are good friends and I think that my dad sees Jacob as the son he never got to have and Billy's been more than willing to share him," I laughed, trying to instill that it was our dads' relationship, not ours, that brought our families together so often. And that anything Jacob had implied was false.

"So your families are really close, then?" he asked. I nodded enthusiastically in confirmation, glad that he got what I was trying to say. He took a deep breath. "I guess I should let you get back to bed before Charlie comes looking for you."

"Yeah, I should go back inside..."

He nodded and took a step back from me.

"Wait!" I called a little too loudly. He paused and turned back to me, his expression unreadable. "Wasn't the whole point to this getting my phone number?"

"Yes?" He framed it as a question, obviously confused at why I was asking. I tried to contain a giggle at not only how cute he looked when he was puzzled, but also because of how obvious the answer was.

"You never let me give it to you."

"Oh." He looked to be on the verge of blushing again. Then he took his fancy silver cell phone out of his pants pocket and pressed a few buttons before handing it to me. The screen said "Bella Swan" and all I needed to do was input the house number, which I did (then erased, and put in the correct number; my fingers were shaking so much that I pressed the wrong keys).

"There you go," I said, trying my best to be cheerful when Edward seemed to be weighed down by something.

"Thank you," he said, and I could hear the gratitude and a hint of sadness in his voice.

He walked back across the street to his house before I could comment. I figured that he was just tired, so I dismissed the notion, walking back into the house.

We had talked more, and I crawled into bed that night confident that we had taken our first few steps onto the path of friendship.

The next morning I walked out to my car and climbed in just as the Cullens were walking out the door. A chorus of smiles and waves and _Hey, Bella!_'s were thrown across the lawn from Emmett, Jasper and Rose. I waved back as Edward walked out the front door, Alice on his heels. I blushed and waved to him as well, giving him a shy smile. He actually looked surprised that I had taken time out to acknowledge him specifically, and I blushed again._ What was it about him that made my cheeks so permanently warm??_

I almost jumped out of my seat when Alice popped up in front of me.

"You want to give me a ride to school," she told me as she walked around to the passenger side seat. I couldn't really say anything to that because it was true. What an entertaining little pixie she was...

I looked up and saw Edward shaking his head in amusement at his sister's antics as he pressed a button on his key chain that opened the garage door, walked over to a shiny silver Volvo and sat himself in the driver's seat. I should have known that the ostentatious car I saw in the school parking lot on my first day was a Cullen car. It was shinier and larger than life compared to the other ones in the lot...a not-so-clever metaphor for how I perceived the family (and specific person) who owned the car.

I soon came to regret giving Alice a ride. She questioned me nonstop about my life and I felt like I was being interrogated for a murder investigation. She was very insistent, and seemed to know when I wasn't saying everything on my mind, almost as if she has a preconceived notion on how the conversation would go, and she was trying her best to keep it within those parameters. It was slightly frightening to be the at the brunt of her intensity, but I knew she meant no harm to me, so I didn't flinch at her loud words in my ear. Too much, at least.

"So, Emmett and Jazzy want to invite Jake over to watch some game tonight. Do you think he'll want to go?"

"Maybe. Won't hurt to ask." I didn't know if Jake would actually want to come; he seemed to get along with the family well enough, but the way he felt about Edward...surely his thoughts about one person wouldn't overshadow what he thought of six other people, right? And besides, Jacob really had no reason to be jealous of him. It's not as if Edward was attracted to me, or if I was attracted to him in that way. "I'll call him when I get home from school to see what he says."

"Oh, I'm sure you're boyfriend will want nothing more than to have a reason to come visit you, Bella," Alice reassured me needlessly as we pulled up to the school.

Edward was already there, leaning casually against his car. He looked up at the (exceptionally loud) noise of my truck and smiled such a devastatingly crooked smile at me that I gasped audibly.

"Jacob Black is most definitely _not_ my boyfriend," I whispered back to Alice.

Okay, maybe Jake had reason to worry after all...a _lot_ of reason to worry...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yay! so there it is!!! roughly 4,000 words of update! Or something like that...

Feel free to review and tell me how much it sucked or if you found it enjoyable... I'll have the next chapter up in a couple days if work doesn't kick my ass too much... Here's hoping! *crosses fingers*

Oh! And I'm also trying to think of a better summary for this story... any thoughts people? keep in mind that there's a character limit on how long it can be... Any suggestions would be gladly accepted :)

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	12. Chapter 12

First, I'd like to thank all my lovely reviewers: Violet Quartz, MasenLover, , pebbles606, Night Script, XxEternallyxXxDamnedxX, macb, kaypgirl, Decimated Dreamer.x, veryrandom4, AFamiliarSmile, Topaz Dazzles Her, skg910, Spencer, buggage, rain-waterfall, AlwaysBettingOnALice, Jasmine2121, yumi2482, Edward's La tua Cantante, xx sandy xx, litnerd, edward101lover, mysterygirl531, the sad angel in hell, SilverEmber282, EternalDisasters, / franzalexa, kroony, Cassie is the name, midsummerstars, holly4davidt, movieandbookgirl, babyboo40794, Sendmeonmyway, hoshi-ko88, Coniwi-pops, ireadway2much, Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, Twilightweezer, RaychelBlack, XmythaX, caww, Lupus, edward-lover-456, iloveedwardcullenx

Thank you all so much for not forgetting about this story! And I'm terribly sorry for not updating last night like I said I would in my review replies... The reason being: Late Sunday night I got a call from the person who keeps me employed (known in some cultures as "The Boss") who informed me that my days off were mixed up, and I had to come in on Monday... and that day was so stressful, that I went to bed almost the second I got home (after trying to eat food, which didn't work because, sadly, I'm sick).

But! I stayed up to make sure I got this to y'all tonight! Even though I (once again) had to work at my terribly horrible job all day, and I'm super sick and have been wanting to pass out and go to sleep for a couple hours... I forced myself to stay awake when I remembered my promise to you guys. Even though this chapter is a tad on the short side with only 3,000 words and has only been glanced over for mistakes, feel free to love me for mt efforts hahaha

**Disclaimer:**I own a 12 pack of root bear, a five pack of kraft macaroni and cheese (the blue box blues!), and this plotline, though I don't own Twilight. Depressing, I know.

Without further ado... Please Read, Review, and Enjoy!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**EPOV**:

I was waiting by my car when Bella and Alice pulled up. I wanted to make sure that my..._darling..._little sister didn't do anything to traumatize the poor girl in their time together. She seemed relatively unscathed, though when I caught her eye she had a strange look on her face.

I hurried over to her parking space and opened her door for her. It was heavier than I expected and opened with an irritating grating noise. I didn't know how little Bella could have a truck like this. Perhaps I'd have to start driving her to school from now on.

When I offered my hand to assist her out of the car, Alice gave me a knowing look. Of what she knew I wasn't sure, but I figured it had to do with the whole family's insane theory that I was interested in Bella in a more than friendly manner. Which wasn't the case. Of course.

I looked away from her smirk, only to see similar ones coming from our brothers and sister. So I looked at Bella instead. She smiled at me as she placed her hand in mine, and I felt electricity circulating between our fingers at the touch.

She met my eyes for half a second as she hopped out of her truck. She was blushing slightly, and the sight made me smile. That is, until she let go of my hand once she was safely on the ground. My smile faltered slightly, but the thought was still strangely comforting. She might have denied me, but she was a loyal being. She wouldn't betray her boyfriend's trust in her, even if just by not letting a friendly touch linger. Jacob was an extremely lucky guy to have a girl like her.

Not to mention the fact that her father approved of him. Last night she had even said that Charlie thought of Jacob as his own son. Jacob had quite a lot of good things going for him, indeed. The idea was disenchanting. But I vowed that I would do everything I could to get on Bella's good side as well. I would be friendly, articulate, suave...I would do my best to embody the great old film actors when they wanted to charm a lady.

"Might I escort you to your first class, Bella?" I asked, internally smacking myself. _Escort?_ I was trying to channel the charisma of those actors, not their actual dialogue...

But she surprised me by agreeing. I grabbed her bag from the seat of the car and slung it over one of my shoulders, politely ignoring her insistence that she could carry it herself.

When we arrived at her English class, I was shocked to see Mike Newton waiting at the door for her. He started to greet her before he saw me, which stopped him in the middle of a word with his mouth hanging open. It was quite an amusing sight. After blocking our path for a fair moment, he finally recovered himself.

"Hey, Cullen, are you transferring into this period?"

I smirked. He _wished_ that was the reason I was here. "No, I was just walking Bella to class," I said, smiling at her and shifting her backpack off my shoulder, carefully placing it on her own; that thing was heavy! I didn't know how she could carry it around all day. I decided that I'd have to take the opportunity to do that for her as well as much as possible from then on. She didn't need to get a bad back before she was twenty, just as she shouldn't have to deal with that godforsaken truck as a means of transportation.

"Yes, and thank you for that, Edward," Bella interrupted my thought process, gripping the shoulder strap tightly.

"You're welcome," I said earnestly.

"Well, shouldn't you get to your own class then, Cullen?" Newton asked, putting an arm around Bella's shoulders. She looked slightly exasperated as she moved to her left ever so slightly and let his arm fall. Gauging from her expression, this had become a regular occurrence and the thought upset me; I hadn't been here to stop this for the more than a week that it had been going on. He had to know that his behavior was unacceptable, and that I wouldn't stand for him trying to continue doing such.

"I should," I answered Newton's earlier question. "So, I'll see you later, Bells?" I asked, using the nickname she had mentioned the other night to upset Newton as I brushed the hair out of her face. I let my hand graze her arm on it's way down. She blushed at my antics, but didn't shrug away from me like she did with Newton. I smiled. She smiled back.

"Bye, Cullen," Newton said pointedly to me, breaking up our moment. I looked up at his glare, scowled back, and walked out, waving to Bella, who was still standing in the doorway before I turned the corner to go to class.

Newton looked to be a second away from slugging me and for some unexpected reason the thought made me quite gleeful. It wasn't as if we were best buds before, but we had never been openly antagonizing to each other. There was another thing to add on to the list of things that had changed since I had met Bella.

On my way into my first class, I received a text message. I opened my phone to see it was from Alice. _Silly pixie_. What could she have to say to me all of a sudden that she hadn't thought of when I saw her ten minutes ago?

_"What made you jump to the conclusion that Jacob and Bella were a couple?"_

The context of her words surprised me. "Jump to conclusion..._were_ a couple..." That made it seem like Alice thought they weren't really together. Or that maybe they wouldn't be together for much longer, or weren't dating _yet_...but it was suspiscious and disconcerting, leaving me stuck in my head for the remainder of the morning. I didn't even answer the text message.

All my classes before lunch were boring. They couldn't hold my interest like they normally would have, and I didn't know the answer to a question my gym teacher asked about the rules of badminton. She seemed just as surprised as I was when I told her such. Lunch couldn't have come soon enough.

I practically sprinted out of my classroom when the bell rang, only to be stopped short. I saw Bella walking with Jessica Stanley down the walkway, her hair swaying in the breeze. She saw me watching her when she brushed the aforementioned hair that I was mesmerized by out of her face and smiled shyly at me. This was the point at which I realized I had a massive grin plastered on my own face. I tried to tone it down to something that wouldn't get me accused of some sick, foul crime, but I wasn't sure how well that worked out with her looking at me like that. When I didn't turn my gaze away, she gave me that cute crimson blush again, and I'm sure my grin reached maniac proportions.

Jessica broke the trance by waving her hand in front of my Bella's face quite rudely. I suppose she had been trying to capture Bella's attention, but she wasn't paying attention to her. She was paying attention to _me._

Bella just smiled apologetically at me as she turned away, giving Jessica her full attention as they continued their walk to the cafeteria. I walked behind them several yards, trying not to seem like a stalker for following them and staring so intently.

At the door of the cafeteria, Jessica left Bella, who was speaking frantically to her in a low voice, clinging to her arm in a failed attempt to keep her there. Jessica just smiled widely and pulled herself free. She noticed me watching their display and gave me a huge, exaggerated wink. I was slightly taken aback, but continued approaching Bella who had a resigned look on her face. I desperately wondered what they had been talking about.

"What...?" I began as I got within hearing distance of her, but she silenced me with a wave of her hand.

"I don't want to talk about it," she said simply, and gave me a small smile to show it wasn't me she was upset about. I nodded and we walked to the lunch line together. I grabbed cheese pizza, an apple, and a bottle of water. She got herself pepperoni and a lemonade.

I was starting to debate if I should ask her if she wanted to eat with Jessica (and Newton...ugh) or if she wished to join my family and myself for lunch when Alice yelled out to us.

"Ed-WARD! Bell-UH! Hurry your butts up!" I smiled widely when Bella picked up her speed -- she was sitting with us.

I pulled out a chair, and she seemed surprised when I offered the seat to her. Did Jacob not pull out her chair for her? Did he not even open doors for her? What kind of boyfriend was he? _Or __**was**__ he still her boyfriend?_ I wondered, remembering my earlier confusion.

But Bella put my internal monologue on hold when she thanked me and took the seat, shoving the chair next to her out as she did so. I sat next to her, shaking my head slightly. I wasn't doing it so she'd reciprocate; I did it because she was a lady, and it was the polite thing to do (yes, I was still stealing tips from the silver screen legends of the glory days).

Alice immediately engaged Bella in rabid conversation, and I listened almost obsessively, hoping that they might mention the subject of Alice's text.

Though it wasn't mentioned throughout lunch, the discussion still fascinated me. Words flowed freely, and everybody seemed comfortable, amazingly enough. Even Rosalie didn't seem to have a problem with Bella being there. My entire family had accepted someone into our group so easily, it seemed. And though we as a whole didn't have a superiority complex or anything like that, we all _did_ have rather high standards when it came to people we chose to associate with. I knew that Bella was worthy, of course, and I was exceptionally glad that my family agreed with my opinion on this.

Bella just fit. With us. Which was astounding. We've had many friends through the years, but none of them had ever stuck or melded in so seamlessly. It was as if she was our missing link.

I didn't participate much in the conversation that day, choosing instead to just observe the miracle that was occurring in front of my eyes. In the brief looks I shared with my family, I could see that they knew what I was thinking, and were equally amazed at the turn of events. And they all liked Bella; they genuinely enjoyed her company, rather than just tolerating it because they thought I might like her.

By the time our food was gone, I was thoroughly overjoyed and couldn't keep the smile off my face. I was so disappointed when the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and Bella saw the look; she put a silly grin on her face and pushed the corners of my mouth up with her fingers, saying "Don't get sad, get glad!" It was such a ridiculous and carefree thing to do that I burst out laughing, Bella joining in with me. My family just looked at us like we were crazy. They hadn't noticed my demeanor in their flurry to pack up their belongings -- only Bella had -- and didn't witness our small exchange.

I ignored the perplexed looks on the faces of my siblings and instead decided to push my luck with Bella. "May I walk you to class again, perhaps?" I held my breath and tried to keep the hope out of my voice. Everyone at the table giggled at my expense, and I was slightly insulted to see Bella tittering along with them. Did she think I was just like a funny little puppy, following her around? Was she making fun of me?

"Of course, Edward," she answered, her hand over her mouth to try to keep in her smile. I was reluctant to admit that even though she might have been making fun of me, only agreeing in an attempt to humor me, she still had a radiant smile. I frowned ever so slightly.

She picked up her backpack and swung it over her shoulder, stumbling a little in combination of its weight and her own clumsiness; I sighed, taking it from her again. That small vulnerability made my heart melt for her once more and any feelings of negativity I had toward her immediately dispersed. I was enamored by her every nuance and quirk anew. _Damn, and I thought I was over it..._

I suppose there was no denying how amazing Bella was for any period of time.

We spent the walk to her class in relative silence due to my wandering thoughts, and soon I found myself in front of my Biology class. _Had I already dropped her off and walked here without even noticing?_ No, she was still standing next to me. _Why is she still with me?_ I don't know...

Then she walked in and took a seat in the empty chair next to my own. Oh. Duh. _Why was I always the last to know things about Bella?!_ I sat next to her and saw her biting her lip and staring at me intently. I stared back, dumbfounded, until she burst into giggles. I scowled.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but your expression was just so cute!" _Cute?_ She thought I was cute? My scowl morphed into a grin as she realized what she said. She opened her mouth, most likely to defend herself, but Mike Newton interrupted us. I had forgotten he was in this class as well.

"Cullen. You're with Bella. Again. Nice." He sounded pained, as if he thought this occurrence was anything but _nice_. I tried not to chuckle as he grimaced and made his way over to his own desk.

I grinned at him and put my hand under the desk on Bella's side to make it look like I had my hand on her leg from Newton's line of sight. He looked livid. I couldn't contain my smug grin. He was even half out of his seat as if to approach us again when Mr. Banner called his name, saying that there was something he needed to pick up in the front office. Newton glared at me as he stood up, and I glared right back.

But Bella giggled. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes playfully at me. I gave her a curious look, and she stunned me by taking my hand and putting it on her leg just before Newton walked by. He spied my hand's position and gave Bella a pitiful pout, to which she just shrugged her shoulders and tried to hold in her laughter. I smiled at her casual nonchalance of the situation, shocked that not only did she figure out what was going on, but she actually encouraged it. She was quite an interesting person.

When I questioned her about it, she simply said, "The idea was mutually beneficial."

I smirked at the slight blush on her cheeks. "Oh? Care to tell me what you gain from this?"

She laughed lightly. "Psh...wouldn't you like to know." _I really would_... "Besides, how long have you and Mike been at each other's throats? He looked like he wanted to stab you with his pencil," she whispered, pretending to take notes on whatever Mr. Banner was lecturing on.

Her question surprised me. Newton and I hadn't ever been like this before, and I knew that his actions stemmed from jealousy because he wished to have a more intimate relationship with Bella. But I reacted the exact same way, so wouldn't that lead one to believe that I felt the same way?

And it hit me. And once it hit me, I wanted to hit Alice because she was right, yet again, as well as the rest of my family. I _liked_ Bella. In more than a friendly manner.

It was no wonder Newton glared at me so much, or that Jacob had seemed to be sizing me up as if I were competition; I was being painfully obvious about it, even walking her to class and carrying her backpack for her.

But wait -- she'd asked a question of me, hadn't she? I backtracked in my mind to figure out what the correct answer would be. _How long had Mike and I hated each other? Oh, just since today when we discovered we were rivals for your romantic interest. That's all_. "I don't know. A while, I guess," I lied to save her from the awkwardness I was already suffering through.

"Ahhh," she said noncommittally as Banner continued droning on in the background.

I realized that my hand was still lightly gripping her leg, and I blushed. I went to remove my appendage when her own (wonderfully smooth) hand shot out to keep mine in place. I raised an eyebrow at her and she turned red, stammering for a moment before actual words came out.

"Mike will be back any second." She had perfect timing, because the vile human in question slumped back into the room just as she finished talking, pausing to glare again, this time seeing not only my hand on her, but her own covering mine, and our faces inches apart as we spoke.

Yes, it was a good day after all.

I smiled brightly as I watched Newton's form hurry into his seat, the back of his head looking quite defeated, if I did say so myself. Which I did.

Bella mumbled something under her breath that I couldn't quite hear.

"What?" I asked her softly, taking the opportunity to brush her hair back from her face.

She paused for a minute before answering. "It was nothing. Just a silly little thought."

_Oh, what I wouldn't give to know each and every one of your silly little thoughts._

I wondered if she was thinking about me. If it were possible even in the slightest bit, that her thoughts may have been similar to mine, and that she just might want me like I wanted her...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So there you have it! In two chapters, the two of them have finally gotten over their silly ingorance and realized what they felt for each other! Not bad, having to wait 3-4 months for, yeah? XD

More excitement to come in the next few chapters, including... (dare i say)... an accidental kiss, perhaps? (*squeals in excitment*)

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to my reviewers! This is the third most reviewed chapter so far! Thank you all so much! holly4davidt, FRK921 (x12!!! Every chapter! yay!), RedWingedAngel002 (x3), MasenLover, , veryrandom4, Nicki Nick, babyboo4094, xx sandy xx, skg910, macb, caww, hoshi-ko88, TheDay's Eye, Spencer, Sendmeonmyway, rockstar112, WhitoutvBfame, AlwaysBettingOnAlice, fallingtonowere, willpanic4ever, brittanylin, Edward's La Tua Cantante, Jammya, edward-lover-456, KissMeJacob, krooney, eryb, rain-waterfall, AliceCullen351, edwardsgirlfriend1, Jazmeister, EternalDisasters, yumi2482, emilyevans27, Smiley-Cassie, Person105, AmberGlow2, , xsarahskankx, Jennifer Lynn is back, , litnerd, movieandbookgirl, soxmuchxmorexx3, venezualanangel, SickOfSilence, Twilighter-Emme, Tatarata (x2), Highlands, grissrox (x2), Moonless Nite, Edward-Cullen-1, Night Script, , ggirlss94, BREEZYISME, .4Eva

This chapter is dedicated to two people: **FRK921** for reviewing every single chapter so far! Thank you for that!

And also **caww** for actually debating with me the philosophical elements and inner meaning of this story... That was amazing! You made me feel like a real writer! Thank you so much, my dear!!!

This chapter has instant possible realizations and leaves off just about where the last chapter ended. These two are so alike, it's crazy... lol

**Diclaimer:**Though I don't own Twilight, I DO own a few hundred books (the're my obsession), several boxes full of super groovy fun socks (another thing I indulge needlessly in), and this plotline (which is awesome XD)

Without further ado, please feel free to Read, Review, and Enjoy! ^.^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV:**

"You two are so alike sometimes," I muttered to myself after seeing Edward's satisfied smirk at having beaten Mike at their little immature game. It reminded me of when Jacob had tried to stake a claim on me in front of Edward when he felt threatened (justifiably so, it seemed; he knew that I might like Edward before I even did).

_Wait a moment... _

Edward and Jacob did the same thing, but Jacob's reasoning had to be different from Edward's, right? He did it out of jealousy because he really _liked_ me. And Edward... Why _had_ Edward done that to Mike? Could _he_ like me, too?

I knew that I needed to stop thinking before I got my hopes up too much. _Don't think about it and don't confuse yourself more_...

I peeked a glance at him and saw him looking at me expectantly. What did he say? Oh! Yeah...

"It was nothing. Just a silly little thought."

He shrugged, and I was saved by the bell proclaiming the end of class, though my relief washed away as soon as I realized that I had gym now... Ugh...gyyyyyymmmmm-muh... Yup, that proved it; no matter how I said it, it still sounded absolutely horrifying. But, fortunately, only minor bruising occurred throughout the hour long period, and I wasn't even limping on my way out to the car where--surprisingly--Alice was waiting for me.

"You want to drive me home!" she told me brightly, and I simply nodded, unlocking the driver's door and reaching across the seat to open the passenger side door for her. She hopped in gracefully and was reaching back for her seat belt when she was pushed into the middle or the seat by Emmett's humongous form climbing in through the open door as well.

When I looked at him questioningly, he just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Alice has to learn to share you. She can't be the only one you spend time with."

"Ohmygosh, Emmett! Are you jealous?" Alice managed to squeak out in between giggles. He pointedly ignored her.

I looked out my window in astonishment to gauge the rest of the Cullens' reactions. Rose was rolling her eyes at the "endearing childishness" (as she said she liked to call it at lunch) of her fiance. Jasper was nearly falling over in laughter.

And Edward, sweet Edward, was asking me through his eyes if I was alright with Emmett being there, as if he would attempt to physically remove his massive brother if I gave him the word. I was touched by the gesture, but I just smiled at him and turned the key in the ignition. He nodded his assent and climbed into his own car, waiting for Jasper to pick himself off the floor and get in.

My truck left the lot first, but was passed by a silver blur not two minutes later. I shook my head. As the daughter of a police officer, I was taught to obey all traffic laws, but somehow I doubted that Edward had ever gotten a ticket or been in an accident.

"Eyes on the road, Bella! Stop zoning out and dreaming about Eddie!" Emmett teased. I blushed, of course.

"Awww... Look at those cheeks! I bet Edward loves that blush; it's very innocent and naive, just like he is."

_  
Edward might find my blushing attractive?_ Emmett's comment wasn't helping me focus on my driving; that was for sure.

"Well," Alice put in, "he's not so much innocent and naive as he is incredibly shy and old-fashioned."

That perked up my interest. "Shy? What do you mean?" From the corner of my eye, I saw them both look at me quizzically.

"What do _I_ mean? What do _you_ mean?" Alice asked.

"Well, I can understand the old-fashioned part...I mean he walked me to class, pulled out my chair for me, and all that other stuff, but _shy?_ I don't really see it. He walks up to me, starts talking right away, taunts Mike-"

"He taunted Mike?" Emmett interrupted, clearly shocked. "Newton? I didn't know the kid had it in him! Oh! Sorry, Bella. Keep going. What else has our wittle Eddie-kins done that isn't so shy?" There was a strange twinkle in his eye, but I couldn't make myself stop telling him. I hoped he wouldn't tease Edward about it later...

"Well, he asked me for my phone number straight out when we talked last night-"

"You two talked last night? When? What about?" This time it was Alice's turn to interrupt. I sighed.

"Last night. I saw him through our windows and he told me to meet him out front. I did, and he pulled me to the side of the house so Charlie wouldn't see-"

"What were you two doing that the Chief of Police shouldn't see?" Emmett asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively when I looked over at him. He only received a blush in reply.

"Shut up, Emmett! Let her tell her story!" Alice scolded.

"Well, he just didn't want to bother Charlie with our talking, so he pulled us to the side of the house, and... yeah... Then he had me program my number in his phone and we both went to bed. It wasn't that big of a deal..."

"Not a big deal? Is this girl kidding?" Emmett asked his sister.

"I don't know. I guess not. But it's amazing!"

"What's amazing?" I wanted to know what the heck they were talking about.

"Well...." Emmett began, looking to Alice for help as I stopped at a red light.

"We're just surprised that Edward has been so open with you; he usually closes off with all his emotions to the world, even his own family. It's shocking to know that he would let his real self show, especially to someone he had just met. You're very special, Bell-"

_HONK!_

I was so caught up in the conversation that I hadn't noticed that the light turned green and people were waiting behind my truck. I lifted my hand up in apology to the drivers behind me, glancing in my rear view mirror before stepping on the accelerator and hurrying the rest of the way home. Not much more was said in the way of conversation.

Pulling in front of the house, I automatically looked across the street and saw Jasper forcibly pulling Edward into their house. He looked up and met my eyes, giving a small smile before giving up on his struggles. Was he waiting for us to get here? Was he waiting for _me?_ He didn't even spare a glance to Emmett and Alice, so that seemed like the logical choice. But was I just being conceited?

I turned away from the now empty front porch and looked to my own. My carpool buddies were waiting for me to unlock the front door. It seemed our adventures weren't going to end just yet.

I grabbed the front door key from its hiding place, not caring that they saw, and opened the door, gesturing for them to enter first. They walked in, sauntering like it was their own home, and they looked so comfortable here, that I wondered if Charlie had the family over often, or if these two siblings were just naturally nonchalant. I figured it would be the latter; Charlie wasn't the type to host dinner parties. Especially considering the fact that he couldn't cook to save his life.

I was burst out of my musings by Alice's loud voice.

"Where's your room, Bell-UH?"

"It's up the stairs, last door on the left," I told her, following her speeding figure up the stairs.

"Wait, Bella!" I waited for Emmett. "Call Jacob for meeeeeeee! Pleeeeease????" he pouted, holding out the phone connected to the wall in the kitchen.

I sighed, turning back down the stairs. "Fine, Emmett," I said. I took the phone and dialled. Jake picked up on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Jacob?"

"Hey, Bella! What's going on?" He sounded very excited. I briefly had the chance to wonder what it was about before I heard an ear piercing scream from upstairs. I looked at Emmett with panic, but he just shooed me away, taking the phone from my hand.

As I hurried (as fast as I could without falling) toward the stairs, I heard Emmett. "Hey, Jake, wanna come down for the game tonight? Yeah, of course Bella will be there..." His voice faded out as I approached my room, afraid of the catastrophe I might find within.

And it truly was horrible.

It looked as if my closet threw up on Alice, which was probably exactly what had happened. Every item of clothing I owned was strewn across the floor and Alice had a horror struck look on her face.

"Are these _all_ the clothes you own?" she asked, her voice dead serious, and consequently making me want to laugh at her.

"Ummm... yes?"

"This is terrible, Bella! You don't have _bad _fashion sense, but it could be better! AND you don't have nearly enough to choose from! I could help you sooooooo much! Please please pleasepleaseplease let me take you shopping, Bell-UH!"

I was amazed that all of that came out in one breath. So amazed, in fact, that I stupidly agreed to let her take me shopping over the weekend.

Her victory hug was interrupted by Emmett grabbing us both by the arms and hauling us out of the room. I was surprised that I didn't hear him thundering up the steps with how big he is, and I panicked for a brief moment. After all, who could blame me for doing such when a big, burly man jumps out at you in your own house and grabs you? Of course my first instinct was to scream. Luckily, I knew Emmett well enough not to judge him as the scary type.

"What's going on, Emmett?" I asked, resigned to being pulled (quite literally, it seemed) into whatever he had planned, but he didn't answer. Alice shrugged when I gave her a questioning look.

Half way down the stairs, Emmett pushed us ahead of him (I just barely managed not to topple over) and took out his phone, texting someone as he herded us down. I was pleasantly surprised when he grabbed our coats from the hook and helped us into them as a gentleman would, as if he hadn't just forced us out of my room. I shook my head in amusement.

When we finally exited the house, the rest of the Cullen children were waiting, though only Rose seemed to be in the know of what was going on. She had opened the garage and climbed into the driver's seat of a shiny, red convertible...thing...and pulled it out in front of the house.

"Are we going somewhere?" I asked, slowly approaching the car.

"Yes, we are!" Alice said, suddenly cheerful. She gave a sly glance to Emmett who winked in return. She obviously understood what was going on now. "We're going to go pick up Jacob from the reservation, right?"

"Right you are, Pix!" Emmett said, dragging me toward the tiny, little car. Jasper, Alice and Edward climbed in the backseat.

"But, there aren't enough seats-"

"Sure there are! Sharing is caring!" Emmett shouted, lifting me up as I squeaked, and depositing me on the backseat on top of someone else. Of course it was Edward. Of course.

I blushed and tried to scoot off, but there wasn't really any room or anywhere to go to. I would squish Alice if I sat on her, and Jasper would be inappropriate because he was Alice's boyfriend. _Damn you, Emmett_... I glared at him as he climbed in next to Rose, and his smirk told me that he knew exactly what I was thinking. He just winked at me and faced forward.

Then Rose slammed the car in reverse out of the driveway, nearly sending me flying out of the car. Edward wrapped his arms around me so I wouldn't topple out. I blushed again, but was satisfied to see Edward blushing as well when I chanced a glance back at him.

He started to remove his arms, but I saw Rose look in her rear view mirror at us and gun the engine forward, speeding down the street, and he was forced to keep a hold of me. I was beginning to think this was just a sick plot. _Could Edward's siblings have seen through me and known what I thought of Edward?  
_  
Though the thought embarrassed me, I was pleased that they approved of me enough to try to play matchmaker for their brother.

It was then that I noticed how tightly his hands were clutching my waist. The feeling was comforting, but he seemed to notice at the same time, loosening his hold slightly.

"Sorry," he whispered in my ear.

"It's alright," I said back, taking his in reddened face. Maybe he _was _shy, and he had just been trying to get past it. It was very cute of him. I smiled at his expression and he smiled back. Then our moment was ruined by Rosalie taking a turn at roughly forty-five miles per hour and sending me lurching to the side.

Edward tightened his grip once again, and I put my hands over his to make myself feel safer--it was either that or grabbing onto his thighs. I chose the lesser of two evils...

"Awwwwww!" Emmett exclaimed. "They're holding hands!!!!!" Alice, Jasper, and Rose proceeded to join in him in with another "Awwwww!"

My blush spread down my neck, across my sternum... I was pretty sure even my fingertips were a little pink.

And then all of a sudden I saw Jacob. We had made it to La Push in six minutes because of Rose's insane driving. Jacob's jaw dropped and he looked completely shocked. I hastily let go of Edward's hands and he let them drop from my waist, uncomfortably placing them next to his legs on the car seat.

Awkward.

"So, how are we going to fit _now_?" I asked, trying to lift the suddenly tense mood. Jacob was glaring behind me at Edward, and Edward himself seemed pretty stiff behind me as well.

"Alice!" Rose shrieked, and the girl in question jumped. "Sit on Jasper's lap!"

Alice, of course, responded immediately. I knew of nobody brave enough to go against Rosalie's wishes when she used that tone of voice. Then Rose hopped into the back seat, leaving the driving to Emmett, and Jacob reluctantly sat up in front. We were a very crowded bunch, indeed.

"Are we ready to go?" Emmett asked.

A chorus of yeahs rang from the back seat, and Jacob pouted up front, throwing sad looks at me. I tried not to show any emotion when I just shrugged at him. He was the bigger person (literally) and needed more room, so he belonged in the front with Emmett. It was simple as that. He just pouted at me again.

"Jesus, man," Rose suddenly spoke up. "Don't take it so hard, Jay." Our jaws dropped at her blunt statement, and I squealed again when she pulled me onto her own bony lap and wrapped her arms around my waist. "Hit it, baby!"

And with that, Emmett pulled away from the house, much more slowly than Rose had been driving earlier, and without any sudden jolts. After all, there was no point now that I wasn't sitting on Edward's lap anymore, right? I mean... _if_ that was the original plan, that is...

When we got to the house, Alice hopped out, followed by Jasper, and Rosalie pushed me off her lap and onto Edward's so she could get out faster. Either she was extremely impatient, or the whole family was just _that_ desperate to set me up with Edward. Both options seemed entirely plausible.

But Edward took it in stride. He kept a straight face as he helped me stand from his lap, and I turned away to step out of the car, which was when Jacob immediately wrapped me up in a big bear hug, lifting my feet off the grass and everything.

"Jake! Put me down!" I tried to tell him sternly, but my ridiculously high pitched voice didn't add any weight to my words.

"What? I missed you, _my Bella!_ I didn't get to greet you properly when I first saw you!"

I sighed and rolled my eyes at his display. "I told you before, Jake: I'm not going to play that game with you. You can't try to insinuate that we're together when we aren't. It's not honest," I told him softly, glancing at the Cullen's porch, seeing that Edward was watching our scene intently.

"Honesty," he sighed, putting me down. I immediately stepped back from him and started walking toward the house. "Is that really why you don't want to do this?" he called after me.

What I didn't want was to have this conversation with witnesses there, especially with the one witness who actually _was_ present.

"I already told you my feelings on this matter. Perhaps you should take those into consideration before trying to bring up this subject again," I said vaguely over my shoulder.

Glancing back to the house, I locked gazes with Edward... And therefore tripped on the first porch step. Four hands reached out to help me, two from Jacob who was a step behind me, and two from Edward, who had reached forward to help me. _Perhaps I should consider having guys arguing about me all the time so that I would never have to actually succumb to my clumsy tendencies_, I thought with a giggle.

Once I was properly balanced, Jacob let go of me and passed Edward without a second look on his way into the house. I heard Emmett's loud greeting to him from inside.

Edward gave me a small smile as he opened the door for me to walk through, and I was grateful. He really _was_ old-fashioned, and there was a definite edge of shyness and insecurity in his eyes, as if he expected me to berate him for being polite; Alice had him down pat when she tried describing him in the car.

He followed behind me into the house, and Jacob was directly in front of us. I grimaced slightly, wondering how he would react after our little conversation out front. Edward noticed my expression.

"Trouble in paradise?" he asked, his voice politely detached, but I saw a burning curiosity reflected in his eyes. Did he actually believe Jacob's insinuations when they first met? Could that be why his eyes always said something different from his words? I wouldn't let that last.

I held his gaze. "Nope. No trouble, and no paradise with Jacob to begin with." I wanted to smack myself. _Did what I said make sense? I hope he understands what I meant to say_...

"No paradise?" he confirmed.

"Nope. Never has been, never will be." _And can we stop with the paradise metaphor? It's terrible!_

Edward just smiled so brightly that I really did entertain the fact that he might have feelings for me. I grinned back, and he put his hand on the small of my back to lead me into the main room.

This was quite a day of revelations...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

There it is! No accidental kiss, but I DID say it would be in the next few chapters, not the one immediately following the last one...

And yes, I know it's a day later than I promised, but I fell asleep working on this last night... I took my Nyquil too soon and it kicked in before I finished hahaha

But I actually kind of like this chapter for once! I usually absolutely hate them, but this one was enjoyable to me... We have lots of matchmaking Cullens, a small argument with Jake (NO JAKE BASHING IN REVIEWS OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN!), and Edward finally knows the truth! I wonder what could happen next at the Cullen house now that everything is cleared up?!?!?!?!

(**EDIT!!!!!!**There was a few typos that a lovely reviewer was nice enough to point out, so I fixed them. And I'd like to say AGAIN not to Jake Bash please! Right after I ask you not to and you do it shows your disrespect to me as an author, and I don't appreciate it. It really hurts my feelings when I see anything bad said about him, ESPECIALLY after I ask you not to :/)

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	14. Chapter 14

My Amazing Reviewers: skg910, pebbles606 (x2!), veryrandom4, midsummerstars, rain-waterfall, movieandbookgirl, mailbox killer, , Tatarate, KissMeJacob, bitemeplease235, macb, Sendmeonmyway, jessie, litnerd, caww, Smiley Cassie, Mysical2249, holly4davidt, AmberGlow2, xx sandy xx, , salen kaiba, Lupus, Spencer, babyboo40794, FRK921, xsarahskankx, edwardsgirlfriend1, Marie Alice Brandon Cullen, BREEZYISME, girl with a pearl jess, , bek-helen1, CJ, aveasyn, Moonless Nite, Ofelia, i love your story/i love your story even more now/i love your story the most (I'm assuming this is the same anonymous reviewer... lol), AlwaysBettingOnAlice, Nessa19, aichilove, vampiregirl1654, edward-lover-456, ViolaBuddies4Eternity, fredandgeorgerokmysoxs, eternallove-17, Maddy, Night script, Drowning In Shallow Water, and Twilightaddict

I now have over 600 reviews!!!!! Thank you all so much for helping me reach this incredible feat!

This goes out to the ever ASTOUNDING QUEEN OF CLIFFHANGERS!!!!!! **movieandbookgirl** (can I promote her and her story enough? :P) for agreeing to update her story with the incentive that I would drop everything else I was working on and update as well when she did XD

And also to **Sendmeonmyway** for actually taking my advice and going over there to read her story Flight 2804. We were both all giggly that you did it and I was rather flattered as well, though hardly surprised that you enjoyed the story :)

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Twilight, though I do own 6 different orange blankets that I sleep with every night, 4 different orange hoodies of varying blinding powers, and this plot line (that is so cool, it MUST be orange as well :D)

Without further ado, please feel free to Read, Review, and Enjoy!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

EPOV:

My heart rate felt too fast to survive. I felt that surely I would have a heart attack before she could answer my convoluted attempt at discovering whether or not she and Jacob really were a couple... Can one die of anticipation?

"No paradise?" I had asked her. _God, why did I have to stick with that cheesy metaphor?_ Because it seemed I became an idiot around Bella, that's why.

But she looked me in the eye, ignoring my stupidity as she said, "Nope. No trouble, and no paradise with Jacob to begin with."

I just about broke out into a jig at hearing her confirmation of the hope that had begun to creep up. Of course, I don't possess the knowledge of how to inact any jigs, so the thought was rather ridiculous; perhaps I should have said something like _I was so excited that I wanted to play Beethoven's Fourth_... I actually had the ability to do that, after all.

I really need to stop letting myself think, it seemed.

But Bella wasn't dating Jacob. She wasn't taken. She was single. I hadn't been acting like an asshole by unconsciously flirting with someone who was taken all this time.

And what perfect timing that I realized my true feelings for her in the same day that I also discovered she was available. The same day she came to my house for the first time... _Oh God, I hope she likes our house._

To cover up my sudden nervousness, I gestured for her to walk in the house ahead of me and tried not to stare as I remembered the ardent love I declared for the Levi jean company when she first exited Rose's car in front of me. To distract myself, I placed my hand on the small of her back to guide her inside the house, pleased that she didn't seem to mind my intimate touch. My hand was on fire.

We walked in and I helped her out of her coat, hanging it up in the hall closet along with my own. I felt like I was doing something right when she smiled a breathtaking smile at me, a hint of a blush in her cheeks. She really was just too beautiful for her own good.

When we got to the living room, we discovered poor Jacob (yes, I could afford to be sympathetic to him now) being assaulted by Emmett's enthusiasm.

"JAKE!!!!!!" A hard smack was forced upon his shoulder. "We should TOTALLY give you a tour of the whole house!" then he was roughly pulled up from seat. "You only saw a little bit of it the last time you were here, right?" Emmett nearly wrenched his arm out of its socket as he pulls him away. "Come on!"

_Poor kid..._

But Jacob took it in stride and barely winced at all the abuse Emmett unknowingly put him through. Must have been nice to have some bulk on your person when dealing with that brother of mine. When Emmett clapped him on the back again I decided to save him.

"Ahem," I cleared my throat, announcing our presence. _Our presence_... Was I being too much of a girl by thinking how nice it sounded to describe Bella and I as one entity?

"OOOOOH! Bella!" Emmett exclaimed. "You need to come on a tour of the house, too! Come on!" And then he took her hand, guiding her away from me. It served me right for trying to help Jacob Black. I wouldn't make that mistake again. Bella looked back at me, amused at Emmett's antics. I supposed I shouldn't have been too mad at him if he caused her entertainment. I sighed.

Then I laughed as Emmett grabbed Jacob's hand as well and led them both down to the basement to begin his tour. Jacob was obviously uncomfortable with it but didn't complain aloud. _Good boy._ Emmett would make it worse for him if he didn't play along.

I leaned against the wall of the entrance way, listening to my _dear _brother shout to them as he showed them around the lowest level of the house for a few minutes, waiting impatiently for them to come back. It didn't take very long for Emmett to drag them back up the steps, Bella tripping a little, but Emmett helped her up all the while.

"Trade off! Al!" Alice ran forward, giggling at the little game, and ushered Jacob and Bella around the first floor. I followed behind this time, amused at the fact that Alice didn't point out "kitchen" or "dining room" like a normal person, but instead pointed out the "elegant Victorian design" of the mantle or the "antique Revolutionary War" chairs around the table. She was such a silly girl, but I loved her dearly.

We were headed to the stairs to the second floor when Emm announced the start of the pregame show, and Jacob turned to the living room, Bella and I following behind.

And here is another reason why I love my sister so much...

"Trade off, Edward. Show Bella the second floor," she said, smirking a little. From my peripheral vision I saw Jacob pause mid step and I could see his internal debate.

Should he let Bella go upstairs alone with me, where my bedroom was? Or should he look like an overprotective fool by turning around and either following Bella and I (and therefore missing the pregame show) or by pulling her away (which she surely wouldn't appreciate)?

I tried to look as respectable as possible when I breezed past Jacob. He reluctantly let me pass as he continued his trek into the living room. Alice smiled at me and gave me a pat on my shoulder as I passed her, and she also "accidentally" bumped into Bella, causing her to trip on the first step of the stairs. I smirked. I _really_ loved my sister right about now.

"Having a clumsy moment?" I asked Bella softly, taking her hand so she wouldn't trip on any more steps. Of course.

She just blushed and nodded, and I smiled when she held my hand more tightly as her foot got caught on a step. _Thanks for the idea, Alice_, I thought to myself as I described the pictures on the walls that depicted my family. Esme had always loved remembering these things and having keepsakes. If one went into Carlisle's office, they could even see our birth certificates and adoption papers framed and displayed proudly.

We arrived on the second floor landing and I pointed out the bathroom, Emm and Jasper's room, and Alice and Rose's room.

That was when it got awkward. We only had my room left and I avoided her gaze as I opened the door and flipped on the light switch, leading her in and hoping that I wasn't being untoward, bringing the girl that I liked into my room alone so soon after meeting her. This was my _room, _after all, and it might sound slightly immature, but I considered my room a very intimate space. To have someone enter it was like letting down every one of my walls and allowing them see all of me. Of course, I was massively over thinking the entire situation; there's hardly any individual aspects to my bedroom, but that didn't depreciate the fact that Bella would be the first person not of my immediate family to enter my bedroom.

I held my breath as she looked around, taking in the desk underneath my side window, the little lamp out of place on my window seat because of the tendency I had to read at my window, rather than my desk, my bed, and the wall of CD's directly across from her window. Those were all things she could have seen before--though, admittedly, the CD's would have been difficult to see from that distance--but she examined them as if it was her first time seeing it all, as if it truly interested her. And _that_ made me feel as if this was a very personal experience.

Her fingers slid across the album titles as she peered intently at them, lightly caressed my lamp before flicking it off to save electricity, and her eyes met mine. I wanted to kiss her. Would she mind if I did? I desperately hoped not as I took a step forward, and her gaze flickered behind me at my movement, and her mouth dropped open.

I paused. _What the hell?_

"Is that _your_ piano?" she asked, clearly in awe of my beautiful Arden. She was my pride and joy, my own personal grand piano that was the sole reason I was the only child with my own room here: I needed the room for her, and my siblings didn't enjoy being kept up half the night with my playing whenever I felt inspired.

From the angle of our windows, Bella had not been able to glimpse My Precious until that moment. I was very pleased at how impressed she was, and decided to show off a tad. I led her over and sat next to her on the piano bench, stretching out my arms and fingers over dramatically as she giggled. I grinned half a grin at her, knowing that I was very talented, but somehow still nervous about how she might like my playing.

And then I dove in, playing Esme's favorite. After I got into the rhythm of the piece, I chanced a glance at Bella. She looked about ready to faint.

"Bella? Are you alright?" I asked her frantically, halting my playing.

"Yes," she said, and my phone beeped, signalling a text message. "You're just--I'm a little overwhelmed," she sighed, and I smiled.

I flipped open my phone and saw the words, _Jacob's freaked about the sudden halt in playing. He wants to run up there and make sure you haven't attacked her._

I'd have to thank Alice for that warning later. I repositioned my fingers and started playing again, a softer, slower melody this time. When I looked at her again, she was smiling widely.

"Clair de Lune is one of my favorites," she said and I smiled back. A girl who knew Debussy... What could I have ever done for the gods to allow this gift to be placed right across the street from me? I chose not to question it, and instead took it in stride.

I slowed down my playing and used one hand to grab the remote to my stereo, turning it on the CD that was playing the other night, increasing the volume. When the sounds of Debussy exited the speakers, I stopped playing altogether. Bella just kept a smile on her face, carefully avoiding my gaze as I desperately tried to catch her eye.

The song switched and she finally let me look into her beautiful brown eyes. My phone beeped again. I exhaled loudly and saw Bella roll her eyes at the interruption. I was glad we were on the same mind with that one.

_Did the CD just switch songs? Smart move, bro. Jacob would be even more stressed if he didn't think that both of your hands were occupied at all times._

That one was from Jasper. I wanted to hit him. Bella giggled. I blushed when I realized that she had seen the text.

"Umm, I'm sorry, he-" she held up her hand, cutting off my apology. I put her hand down and our hands rested between the two of us on the piano bench, just barely still touching.

"I don't mind," she said simply. Those three words would be the death of me, I knew it.

My phone beeped again. I let out an annoyed huff and flipped it open. Rose.

_Jacob heard the CD skip. You should get a new one without scratches. He's worried now. It's very cute. He thinks you two are making out._

I wanted to bang my head against the wall.

"What does it say?" Bella asked. I sighed as I tilted the phone in her direction. She blushed as a small smile reached her lips.

"So you and Jacob really aren't together?" I confirmed one last time. I needed to make sure before I finally made my move. If Jacob already thought we were making out, then why not do this, right?

"No, we aren't," she said with a sad smile on her face.

Wait, she's _sad_ about that? Why?

"He wants to, but... I'm not interested."

_Of course you're not. He's a couple years younger, less refined, has an attitude, he's too big and bulky for you_-

"I told him that I wasn't interested in dating right now."

_Well, crap._ She wasn't interested in dating. And there went the beginnings of my grand plan to have her fall in love with me. If she didn't _want_ to, then I had no hope of ever getting any farther than friendship with her.

It almost made me wish that I hadn't yet realized the depth of my feelings for her so that I wouldn't have my hopes crushed so suddenly.

Because what depths these feelings had. It was completely irrational how strongly I felt for her in such a small space of time. I knew it wasn't "love-at-first-sight" because it wasn't a physical attraction that first drew me in. And it wasn't simply a meeting of minds either, because we've hardly spoken to each other before these feelings surfaced.

It was just her presence. The very _Bella_-ness about her that nearly brought me to my knees at the rejection that I faced: the way she stood awkwardly in her window, how I could see her blushing from so far away, the way she bit her lip... Everything about her drew me in--her face, her voice, even her scent. Strawberries and freesia. Nothing was more tantalizing than that in my mind.

It almost seemed as if this was a measure of torture: putting this siren in front of me, letting me think I had an opportunity to be with her, and then ripping that away from me. I was utterly right in my earlier assumption: I hadn't done anything worth the prize of her accepting me to be with her. And I still wanted desperately to kiss her. _I am sick and masochistic._

Her words still reverberated in my mind: "_I told him I wasn't interested in dating right now."_

In ten words, my mind was in an uproar, and I had cartoonish depictions going on in my head with my internal debate.

Little Devil Edward on my left shoulder argued that kissing a girl didn't precisely mean dating her, so it's wasn't off limits.

Little Angel Edward on my right told me how unfair it would be to confuse Bella like that.

Little Devil Edward stated that there was nothing confusing about her reactions to him. She seemed to want him like he wanted her.

Little Angel Edward had no valid response and sulked. He halfheartedly used the old "_what if you're wrong?_" argument against his opposition.

I vacillated back and forth. My face was still close to Bella's from when she leaned over to read the text from Rosalie.

Though my head was still undecided, my hand that wasn't touching hers on the piano bench has made it's decision without me. It reached up and cupped her cheek.

Little Angel Edward told me not to do it.

Little Devil Edward hopped over to my right shoulder and bludgeoned Little Angel Edward with a Cupid's bow and stabbed him in the butt with a cupid's arrow.

Both Edwards cheered me on as I let my hand drift down from her face to her neck.

Bella's breathing picked up slightly, as did my own, and I tilted my face closer to hers, stopping a couple inched from her lips. It was my compromise. I'd make the first move, but she had to choose if she wanted it or not.

I nearly panicked when she didn't lean in right away. My fingers twitched slightly on her neck, my other hand tightening on hers before she met my eyes and sighed, her warm breath swimming into my mouth. _God, her breath tastes amazing_...

She finally moved closer to me and I nearly jumped up to celebrate, only managing to stop myself because I knew that better things would come if I sat still. She licked her lips, involuntarily it seemed, and we were a mere centimeter apart.

And then my damn phone went off again, and Bella jumped at the noise, her lips brushing against mine slightly as she pulled back. I felt a slight shock on my lips--almost like static electricity--from the touch. They tingled.

And that was _not _how I wanted to kiss her the first time. It was going to be purposeful, not a result of surprise. I cursed under my breath as I opened my phone, vowing to turn the damn thing off. Bella laughed nervously at my words as I fumbled with the stupid electronic device, trying to read who I would have to kill for the interruption. Ah, Emmett. He'd make a good victim if I could get him alone later.

_Seriously. Stop molesting Bella and get down here. Mom and Dad just pulled up._

I closed my phone quickly and looked up at Bella. She was staring at Arden's gorgeous black and white keys, a thoughtful look on her face as her fingertips lightly touched her lips, almost unconsciously, I wagered from the faraway look on her face. She was very beautiful.

She looked at me after a moment and blushed slightly. "From the pissed off look on your face, I'm guessing that it was Emmett and he said something stupid." I chuckled and nodded. "What did he say?" she asked.

I paused. I obviously didn't want to quote him exactly. "We should go down. My parents just pulled into the driveway and they've been wanting to meet you."

She nodded and stood up a little unsteadily. I ran my hands through my hair, probably messing it up more than it usually was, before standing as well, leading her out into the hall.

At the top of the stairs, I hesitantly offered her my hand, which she just as hesitantly accepted. I knew we were both grateful for that when she nearly tripped. She hastily tightened her grip on me and used her other hand to grab onto the railing.

We reached the bottom of the stairs just as the front door burst open. Carlisle and Esme stopped in their tracks, Esme's mouth even dropping open as both sets of eyes focused in on our clasped hands.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, Jasper and Jacob trooped into the foyer a second later, all of them also pausing in shock at the sight before them. I doubt any of my family actually expected anything to happen between Bella and I, despite their teasing messages. And here we were, holding hands in front of them. I had to urge to touch my lips. They still tingled slightly.

Carlisle cleared his throat to try to break the awkwardness.

I pondered how to introduce Bella to my parents. I couldn't call her my girlfriend; not yet. And "friend" wasn't an accurate depiction of our relationship either, as we had just sort-of-almost-kind-of-in-a-way kissed. Not exactly friendly behavior. And now she was Meeting The Parents. Already.

Bella must have realized this at the same time as I did because she dropped my hand as if it had burned her, and I was surprised yet again at the amount of pain that small little rejection caused me. I was hurt, annoyed, and confused.

_Where did Bella and I stand?_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

How is THAT for an acidental kiss, eh? ;)

The end of the next chapter is the _REASON_ I wrote this story, and I'm super excited to write it... it'll be a little bit as I'm still trying to work on updating all my other stories as well as this one, but no more than a week, alrightie, ladies? (and lads... if there are any lads... _are_ there any lads? lol)

I have another request to add onto my rule of "NO JAKE BASHING": Anonymous reviewers!! I love you guys so much! but I always feel bad about the fact that I can't respond to y'all like everyone else, because sometimes you guys have some of the most interesting things to say. If y'all put your email address in the place they ask you to when you submit anonymous reviews, I can still respond to you. If y'all don't want to do that, then that's fine, but I wish I could thank you personally!

_One last note_: I hope y'all will want to check out my entry into withthevampsofcourse and jandco's A Very Cullen Christmas contest. It's on my other account (where I go when I feel like a gutter-mind:P), the link to which is under my favorite authors on my profile. The story is called "Holiday Spirit" in hopes that everyone who reads will feel like a-celebratin'!!!!! XD

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	15. Chapter 15

Well, crap, there's too many reviewers to thank you all personally! 100+ just for this past chapter, not including those of you who were kind enough to review past ones... but I thank you all. Profusely. As I apologize for taking so long XD

I just couldn't find the motivation to write this next chapter, simply because the outline for it was written in a notebook, and I hate transferring handwritten things to a typed document... I know, I know, terrible reasoning, but it's true hahaha

To address a thought from a reviewer from the previous chapter: Caww (I'm about 97% sure it was you, if not, then I'm sorry, there were just a ton of reviews the last chapter), you pointed out a possible inconsistency, stating that it didn't make sense that Edward had his own room so that the other Cullens wouldn't hear him playing his piano at night, yet the family and Jacob could hear him playing for Bella from an entirely different story of the house. The reason for this is because Edward's door was open, and the music drifted down the hall and down the stairs to everyone else. I hope that clears up the confusion, and thank you for the suggestion you gave and caring enough to try to help! It's much appreciated!

This chapter goes out to the one and only movieandbookgirl (as usual, it seems XD), who has me desperately awaiting the next installment of her fantastic piece Flight 2804, which has blown my socks off, and is coming to an end soon.... Y'all should check that out and give her all the love in your hearts and heads in reviews! She deserves it!

Thanks to IcelandGirl AKA Erica for going over this chapter for me. Many thanks, hon!

Disclaimer: I do not have the pleasure of owning the brilliant characters of Twilight, or its plot. I do however, own several cats with ridiculous names ranging from Bruce Wayne to Don Juan to Blingie-French. Oh yeah... you know you're jealous. :P

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

BPOV:

_Oh, crap._

Those were the only words my mind could think as I realized that I was holding hands with a boy I had just almost-technically-kinda-kissed in front of his parents after spending time alone with him in his room. And I was blushing.

_Oh, crap_.

I automatically dropped Edward's hand to save us both the embarrassment, and then I glanced at him to see if he was just as mortified by the situation as me. And he looked sad, surprisingly. It took me a second to realize that he was upset that I had let go of his hand, and I felt a little flattered to see his negative reaction to the gesture, but I did feel a little bad for making him upset.

I was debating taking his hand back into mine again when Rose stepped up to the plate to break the awkward silence. Brave girl. I'd have to thank her later on.

"Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme, our parents. Mom, Dad, this is Bella, your future daughter-in-law."

My hand froze in mid air as I lifted it to shake hands with Carlisle, and my eyes widened. I was pretty sure I stopped breathing for a moment as well, and thought I might faint. I heard a brief choking sound in the background, and I instinctively knew it was Jacob making that noise.

Carlisle laughed. Esme blushed a little as she said, "Rose, don't embarrass the poor girl. She looks like she's about to have a heart attack. It's nice to meet you, Bella dear. And uh... Jacob, honey, let's get you a paper towel or something, sweetheart..."

I was right, it _was_ Jacob. A quick peek in his direction revealed that he had spilled half his glass of water on himself.

"Edward," Esme added over her shoulder, pausing in the kitchen doorway. "Edward, close your mouth, son, it's rude to keep staring like that."

I turned to see what had captured Edward's attention and simultaneously smiled and blushed to discover he was looking at me. Then I turned to glare at Rosalie, whose attempt to embarrass me had worked thoroughly.

Remembering Esme's words, I lifted my hand to Edward's slack jaw, closing it gently. I basked in the feel of his soft lips as my knuckles grazed them ever so slightly. I remembered our kiss earlier, and my face immediately began to resemble a tomato. Edward grinned a devastatingly breathtaking grin at me in return. Someone cleared their throat in the distance, but it was hard to pay attention to them at the moment.

"To think I thought I knew all his smiles," I heard Esme whisper.

"Yes, that is definitely a Bella-only smile. It's wonderful, isn't it love," Carlisle responded.

"No wonder Bella didn't recognize the guy we talked about in the car! He's so smooth with her!" Alice put in.

"Yeah!" Emmett exclaimed, not bothering to keep his voice down. "Look at his face! Even though I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR US! they're still off in their own world."

I blushed at that comment, and tried to break away from Edward's intense gaze to pay attention to the rest of the group, but Edward shifted his weight slightly so he stayed as the focus of my vision, our eye contact remaining uninterrupted.

"Did you see that? Boy's got game! She can't look away!" Rose said, obviously stunned.

Jasper scoffed playfully. "He learned from the best."

"Oh, shut it, Jazzy. You don't have any game," Alice said sweetly to her love.

"Ooooohhhh! Burn!" Emmett called, laughing hysterically.

"Then how did I get you?" Jasper pouted.

"Pure luck, I'm sure," Jacob said, sounding bored. "Should we... I don't know, break them up or something?"

"NO!" everyone shouted out, making me flinch at the volume.

Edward and I both sighed. The mood was obviously broken. I gave him an exasperated smile and let my eyes point to the group standing and staring at us and then met back up with Edward's gaze. He rolled his eyes, and I noted a tinge of annoyance in his stature. I smiled reassuredly and rolled my eyes back. He tilted his head toward the group in question and I nodded.

I cleared my throat and took a deep breath to steady myself as I turned to fully face the awaiting group, deciding to pretend that the last few minutes didn't happen.

"Yes, hi, I'm Bella. It's a pleasure to finally meet you two," I said as confidently as I could to The Parents. I offered them a big smile in exchange for previously ignoring them in favor of staring at their son. Right in front of them. And their other children. I fought a blush and actually succeeded for once.

Carlisle stepped forward to shake my hand, silently going along with me as I continued our previous conversation. This time Rosalie didn't make any unwelcome comments, so I met his firm grip, and marveled at his soft hands. Although I knew they weren't actually related, I couldn't help but think that he and Edward had similar hands.

"You, too, Bella," he said. "You're welcome in our home any time."

"Yes," Esme agreed with her husband's previous statement. I smiled at her.

"Just be sure to leave the door unlocked when you and Edward are up in his room alone," she added and I paled. Coughing from the back of the room indicated that Jacob appreciated that comment even less than I had, and consequently choked on another sip of water. I would have been willing to bet that he'd never accept another drink in this house if he knew conversation would be going on ever again. These Cullens sure did have 'excellent' timing, after all...

Esme awkwardly cleared her throat, seeming to be surprised that she had spoken those words aloud. "Well, um, welcome, dear," she said, and gave me a quick hug before walking to the kitchen yet again. "Come along now, Jacob dear, we'll get you cleaned up before you catch a chill." And this time she actually entered the other room, Jacob trailing behind her.

I carefully avoided meeting Edward's eyes for the rest of the night, knowing full well that I'd only be drawn in once again if I did. I didn't want any more snarky remarks or awkward moments to occur, especially when Charlie arrived.

He came over just after dark when he got home from work, and saw my truck there, but couldn't find me. Knowing the Cullens and being neighbors with them for half the year, he figured that I had been "kidnapped" by them, and came over to "investigate."

"Now, I won't press charges if you agree to have her back home, unharmed, in time to get all of her homework done," he said, winking at Carlisle and Esme.

I rolled my eyes as they chuckled at his joke; it wasn't that funny. And then I was surprised to see Edward chuckling ardently, as if that corny line was the funniest thing he had heard all day. Charlie smacked him on the back and offered him a smile. I beamed at the sight: my father seemed to be getting along with the boy that I liked. It certainly felt like it would become a good night. I was overjoyed.

During the middle of his "investigation," Charlie got invited over to dinner as well as Jacob and I. Esme made a delicious eggplant lasagna, and I was absolutely astonished to discover that the entire household were vegetarians... including the pets.

Come to think of it, I couldn't ever remember seeing the Cullens eating meat products at lunch in the cafeteria, and I felt bad for eating my pepperoni pizza next to Edward with his plain cheese earlier. But the most shocking thing about the Cullens not "consuming flesh into their systems" was witnessing my own father gobbling down the food anyway. He had obviously tasted Esme's cooking before and fully appreciated it, despite the lack of carnivorous nourishment it provided. I made a mental note to ask Esme how to make that dish for future reference.

At the end of the night, Charlie, Jake and I headed out. I got hugs from everyone, even Edward. I had to force myself not to linger in my hug with him, and I was pretty sure that I failed.

"Bye, Bella," he said quietly as his hands slipped down my arms when I took a step back.

"Byyyyyye, Beeelllaaaa!" the rest of the Cullens teased, and I blushed, shocked to see even Carlisle and Esme joining in on the silliness. I wouldn't have expected that kind of behavior out of them, but somehow it seemed to fit. I remembered how they just continued driving the morning they had left for their trip while all the kids wrestled in the back seat.

Jacob snorted at the show and rolled his eyes, as Charlie looked between Edward and I, thoroughly confused, it seemed.

When we got home, I offered to give Jake a ride back to the rez, but Charlie interceded, stating that it was late, and school night.

"I'll give you a ride home myself, or you're welcome to stay the night here, and I'll drive you back in the morning. You know our home is your home," Charlie said, and amazingly enough, Jacob said he wanted to go home. Apparently he had "a crapload of school work" to take care of.

I was shocked. He would usually complain about leaving, never giving into a suggestion for him to go right away...

_Was he mad at me?_ I thought. Was it because of Edward, maybe? Perhaps I didn't pay attention to him enough throughout the day, but to be fair, it wasn't me who had invited him, so he shouldn't hold that against me...

I sighed. I'd figure it out later, or I'd just ask him about it. It wouldn't help to stress myself out over the reasoning.

Charlie and Jake left almost immediately, and Jake gave her a half-hearted goodbye hug. I was even more confused, and tried to question him with my eyes, but he just held a blank look on his face.

After waving them off, I went up to my room and let out an exasperated gasp of air--it was an utter mess from Alice's explorations in my closet earlier in the day. I was too lazy to sort it all, so I just threw most of the clothes into my closet, leaving a pair of pajamas out, and then took a shower.

Of course, I forgot to bring clothes into the bathroom in my frazzled state of mind. I blushed as I walked into my room in my towel and saw Edward reading at his desk. He looked up, and it was possible that he might have actually blushed. I stifled a giggle as I lifted my hand up with all five fingers extended, and twirled my hand around, telling him to turn around for five minutes. He nodded and stepped to his window, even closing his curtain for good measure--a very sweet and gentlemanly thought on his part. I glanced to double check that all the other windows of the Cullen house were either obscured by trees or had their shades drawn already, before hurrying into a pair of sweatpants and a shirt and sitting down at my window, waiting for him to come back.

Soon enough, he took a quick peek out the window, withdrawing his head immediately, as if he were afraid that I might have still been undressed. I just blushed. At confirming it was "safe" from his quick look, he reemerged from behind the curtain and pulled the drapes off to the side. I looked at my clock. He had waited six minutes, just to be on the safe side, and it was adorable.

He sat down facing me.

We simply looked at each other for a long time, and I wondered how we'd make this communication work without yelling across the yard.

Suddenly he hopped up from his seat and went to his side window, opening it up. I was confused by his actions, thinking that if he were too warm he could have just opened the window right in front of him.

And I was disturbed to see him swing a leg over the ledge and climb down the trellis on the side of the house. Then he actually jogged across over to my own house and expertly scaled the tree next to my own side window. I stared at him in shock for a few seconds, being broken out of my trance when he knocked on the glass. I rushed to open it for him so he could get out of the cold, my mouth agape. He climbed in, his breathing only slightly heavy, but he still didn't say anything.

"Edward?" I finally asked, wondering why he was here. In my room. In the middle of the night.

He shrugged his shoulders, trying to seem nonchalant about his intent, but his eyes gave him away as he spoke, taking a few steps forward so he was directly in front of me.

"So, I was thinking that we could try that kissing thing again."

Before I could respond, he bent forward to press his lips to mine.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Am I evil for leaving you with a cliffhanger after such a long time? Perhaps, but it's better than nothing right?

This chapter and the next were the basis for this entire story... I thought the idea of an Edward Cullen scaling the side of my house in the middle of the night--his intent only to kiss--to be the freaking sexiest thing in the world, especially since sex isn't actually involved. So yeah. Wouldn't you like an Edward Cullen to do that to you? OR a Jacob Black maybe? lol....

Please review, and remember my rule of NO JAKE BASHING! is still in effect. There is no reason to hate the boy, but even if you do, please don't tell me. It will only hurt my feelings.

Anyway! Whether the chapter was worth the wait or not, please review! They make me so happy, and I'll give a teaser for the next chapter out if y'all give me a review that consists of more than just "update soon!" or "i loved it!" Extra nice details will get you an extra nice teaser ;-)

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	16. Chapter 16

There's a lot of dialogue, and a lot of inner thoughts, and we see the return of Little Devil Edward and Little Angel Edward. I think they'll become more prominent characters in the story. What do y'all think of that?

Thanks go out to IcelandGirl812 AKA Erica for being a kind soul and going over this chapter for errors pour moi

**Disclaimer****:**I do not own Twilight or its lovely characters. I do, however, own a recipe for killer brownies, brilliantly sweet cinnamon spaghetti, and a hilarious (at least to me) plot line.

_"So, I was thinking that we could try that kissing thing again."_

_Before I could respond, he bent forward to press his lips to mine_...

* * *

**EPOV**:

I couldn't believe myself. Not only had I actually snuck out of my house, but I _also _climbed into a girl's bedroom. Through her window. If I weren't so self conscious, I'd think I was bad-ass.

But just sitting in my room, _knowing _that Bella was out there, waiting for me... It made me feel euphoric, indestructible, irresistible. I didn't care that I had broken my arm climbing out of that window last year; I knew I could do it properly if it meant getting to Bella.

And I did. My theory was proven correct: Indestructible was I, when Bella was in my sights.

Since it was obvious to me that I was also extremely pleased with myself and delirious with elation, it also made sense that I just might be irresistible, too. And a bad-ass.

So when Bella spoke my name after I had daringly entered her room like the rule-breakin' hooligan I was, I thought to test that last theory.

I told her my exact intentions, and went for it, without even waiting for a positive response. My charm was inescapable, after all. I leaned down to kiss her, and a noise reached my ears, though it wasn't the pleasant sound of approval from Bella that I hoped for.

No, it was the sound of an old truck pulling into the driveway, announcing Chief Swan's return home.

I paused in my movements, and stared at Bella with an open mouth until we heard the front door bang open loudly.

"Oh, crap," Bella said softly, pushing me toward her closet as Charlie's boots thumped up the stairs.

A knock sounded at her door, and she all but shoved me into the small space. I caught the door before she slammed it, and quietly clicked it closed just before she opened her bedroom door to talk to her father.

"Yeah? I'm about to go to bed now, Dad." _Oh, Bella, you're not very convincing._

"Really? You seem out of breath..." _Smart man, Chief, but please believe her._

"I'm starting a nightly exercise routine. With the media the way it is today, girls are expected to look good, be healthy, and always look perfect. I don't like following the crowds usually, but I don't see the harm in giving it a try, after all-" _You're so cute when you ramble, Bella..._

"Okay, okay, I was just asking." _Good, just let it go... And go to bed._

There was a lull in conversation, and I took a moment to absorb my surroundings as best I could in the dark. There were clothes everywhere; it seemed the only reason her bedroom was so clean (yes, I had taken a brief moment to acknowledge how spotless the room was as I was being shoved into this closet of doom) was because she had stuffed everything in her closet! I thought I would suffocate, both from the articles of fabric surrounding me, and the internal knowledge that if her father found me in here, Police Chief or not, he would strangle me. It wasn't a pleasant image for my mind's eye.

I sighed exasperatedly at the fact that I thought her crowded closet was adorable. I knew it didn't make sense, but it was true.

"What was that noise?" Charlie asked, breaking the silence. _Crap, I breathed to loudly!_

"Noise? I don't hear a noise?"_ Very smooth, Bella_... She cleared her throat. "I mean, it's probably just the wind or something outside. The window is open after all." _Nice recovery._

"Okay," Charlie said warily. "Just get to sleep soon. you have school in the morning. And close that window; I don't want anything crawling into your bed while you're asleep."

I could hear Bella shudder. _Precious..._ I'd make sure she closed the window--she'd be safe with me looking out for her.

"Alright," she told her father. "I'll see you in the morning then." I put my hand on the door handle, waiting for her father to walk away. I didn't hear his receding footsteps, and Bella's bedroom door didn't close. I held my breath, hoping nothing was said to make him suspicious.

"Something else you need, Dad?" she asked, all sweetness and sugar, polite and caring. No, he couldn't be suspicious of the little angel speaking to him. She was too perfectly sweet.

"Umm..." the Chief hesitated. _This couldn't be good._ "It's about Jacob." _Damn, I was right._

"Not tonight, Dad," Bella answered quickly, with a slight hint of panic detectable in her voice. _Why? Does she know what he's going to say? IS it something I shouldn't hear?_

As I debated whether or not to tune out the conversation, the Chief spoke up, and of course I listened. "Bells, really. You should give the kid a chance."

_Ah, so he was a fan of my Bella and Jacob becoming a couple. That's what she had meant before when she had said they had close families. _

The Chief continued, rudely interrupting my mental thought process. "I saw what happened tonight. He came by looking to hang with you-" _**hang**__ with her? Who says that anymore?_ "-but you were too busy trying not to stare at the Cullen boy." I smirked at that.

"His name is Edward, Dad." My smirk changed into a smile. She had defended me.

"Edward. Whatever." And then my smile became a frown. Her father had always liked me before, so why the sudden change. _It obviously isn't because I'm the type of bad-ass hooligan to hide in his daughter's closet in the middle of the night right under his nose, because he didn't know about that._

Wait. _Did he???_No... I was fairly positive that the visual of death by strangulation would be occurring if he was aware of my presence in the room at that moment.

"That Edward is trying to take you away from Jacob," the Chief insisted. _Bella said there was nothing to take away. No paradise._ I shook my head at the stupidity of the silly metaphor I had started what seemed like ages ago, but really really only earlier in the afternoon.

"There's nothing to take way, Dad," Bella said as if she could read my mind. I smiled once again as Bella tried to talk to her dad. "Jacob and I just aren't-"

"I know Jake is a couple of years younger-" _That hulk of a man was __**younger**__ than us? Was that possible?_ Apparently so. "-But when you're older it won't make such a big difference."

I rolled my eyes. I was willing to bet that Bella did the same thing.

"Yeah?" she asked, a bit of defiance in her voice. "Then try to set me up with Jake then. I'm going to bed."

I heard the door close, and heavy footsteps walk away. Bella's light steps walked toward me only once we heard a door down the hall open and close. Her dim lamp from her desk burned my eyes after having been in the dark for so long, and I opened my mouth to joke about it, but she stepped closer to me, her hand over my lips to stop me from talking. Her body was pressed against mine. I immediately lost my train of thought, unfortunately giving way for Little Angel Edward and Little Devil Edward to war with each other again.

Little Devil Edward, who had sprouted baggy pants and a sideways baseball cap, exclaimed _She's all up on you! you gotta tap that!_

Little Angel Edward, still wearing his stylish white robes and looking disgusted at the Devil's grasp of the hip-hop culture, was a light of reason. _Stop that! Her father is right in the other room!_

Bella seemed to agree with Little Angel Edward, whispering, "Ssh. Quiet."

The Devil sulked.

The Angel gloated.

Charlie snored, and Bella sighed, letting her hand drop from my face. I resisted the urge to kiss her as those delicate fingers slid down my lips. Her next words ruined me.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but I really don't feel like kissing you-"

I felt my chest collapse. Of course, it didn't _actually _cave in, but her words made it feel like it. I had put myself out there, made a fool of myself, risked my life, and I was shut down. Viciously. It wasn't even for something or someone who she had thought was better; she had just stated that she had absolutely no romantic interest in her friend Jacob Black, who might or might not have been better suited for her than me. And I couldn't think of anyone else, be it at school or in the town in general who might have caught her interest, so it must be that I simply was not good enough for her. This was a given, I knew, but I had hoped that perhaps she might overlook it long enough for me to prove that I'd _try_ to be my best for her. But it was no good. I couldn't change what she wanted. I had no chance, and I should just go home to wallow and never bother her again. I had absolutely...

"-anymore after that conversation."

...no redeeming qualities whatsoever to put forth, so I could only beg her forgiveness for my crass attitude, and-

_Wait, what was that?_I took a moment to comprehend her words, and a smile broke out over my face. She _did_ want to kiss me, but her dad had just killed the mood. Parents have a tendency to do that, I began to notice.

As I fought the urge to pump my fist in the air and yell out _Score!!_ I began, "So tomorrow..."

"You want to kiss me tomorrow?" Bella asked, clearly puzzled as to why I might have wanted to discuss that subject at the moment. She was so cute. I could barely contain the urge to pull her closer.

"There's a very good possibility of that," I smirked in response, pleased by her reddening cheeks, "But I was going to say that I'd like to give ou a ride to school." I still hadn't forgotten my mental promise to myself to take better care of her, and her unsafe truck was worrisome.

She blushed a little more, and I found it very much endearing. "Oh, okay then."

"Yeah?" I confirmed. I didn't want any doubts.

"Yeah," she smiled softly, and it was my turn to blush as a slight awkward pause ensued.

I cleared my throat to try to break te silence, and Bella shifted a little on the spot, barely meeting my gaze. "So, um, I'm glad that the thought of going out with Jacob doesn't give you the urge to kiss anyone."

And Bella looked... incredulous? Was that right? _Why would she be disbelieving? Had I said something wrong?_

"Boys..." she muttered, and I chuckled. I still didn't know what I had done wrong, but it seemed she didn't take too much offense to it, so the point was moot.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, then?" I verified again.

"Yeah," she answered simply.

"Okay," I replied.

It was awkward again.

I wondered how I should leave. Should I give her a hug goodbye? Kiss her? She had said that she didn't really want to kiss, but that was several minutes ago.

_Perhaps she has changed her mind by now?_ Little Devil Edward suggested.

_Don't push it, or you'll lose this chance_, Little Angel Edward pointed out, still smug from winning the last battle.

Bella crossed her arms, obviously just trying to do something to relieve the tension in the room.

I pondered just leaving so she wouldn't be uncomfortable? _Would that be too rude? Would she expect some sort of physical contact?_

We were still standing quite close from when she had covered my mouth to keep me silent. Little Angel Edward thought we were too close, and in danger of the point of no return. Little Devil Edward thought we weren't close enough, and pointed out that the space between us almost felt alive, as if we all could feel each and every air particle separating our bodies: dust particles, oxygen, pollen, cold. Little Devil Edward saw me faltering, and mentioned how warm Bella's skin would be.

I wanted to touch her.

_No_, said Little Angel Edward.

_Don't_, said Little Angel Edward.

_You can't,_ he reiterated, and I sighed, taking a small step away from Bella, closing her closet door.

To satisfy Little Devil Edward, I cradled her cheek in my had once I was a safe distance away, and he once again tries to tell me to kiss Bella before I left for the night.

I realize that my fingers are stroking Bella's cheek, and I felt a little miffed. They had the knowledge of what her skin felt like, an I didn't because i wa too caught up in my own mind to relish the experience, as I hadn't even been aware I was doing it. My thumb casually brushed her lips in response. _Take that, fingertips!_

Yes, I was crazy. Who needed drugs to alter their brain irrevocably when they had a beautiful girl in front of them? This was my mind on Bella.

She bit her lip softly, and I was almost done in yet again. Her mouth was slightly open to let those white teeth through, and her warm breath touched my bare skin, heating my entire body.

I needed to go before Little evil Edward said anything, because I knew I wold give in to him, no matter how ridiculous his argument was.

"Bye, Bella," I said for the second time that day.

"Bye, Edward," she replied with a smile. It seems my compromise of simply caressing her face before I departed was a good one. I had made her smile.

I walked over to the window in a slight daze, saying, "Close this once I get outside, alright?" She nodded.

Looking down from the window, I didn't really want to climb out. I no longer was suffering from the insanity that people call an adrenaline rush, and I remembered far too well how much it hurt when i had fallen down while climbing out of my own window a little over a year ago, trying to run away from Emmett. I _really_ didn't want to fall again and embarrass myself in front of Bella. And if I broke another bone, then I might not be in the proper condition to drive her to school in the morning, and all of this would have been in vain.

But I couldn't back down. Bella wouldn't want to be with a wimp, I'd wager, so I just took my time, making sure I had a firm hold of the tree before letting go of her window frame. I hoped that Bella didn't notice my shaking fingers, or when I had almost slipped. when I was sure of my footing, I turned back to her, nodding my head at the window to tell her to close it. She reached up to do so when I had a sudden thought.

"Oh, Bella?" I asked.

Her hands paused on the latch. "Yes?"

"Dream well, love."

I turned to start my descent before my embarrassment took hold of me, and only paused to make sure she had closed herself in from the cold before I jogged back to my house. As I grabbed onto the trellis to climb back up to my room, Jasper walked into the den and saw me out the window. His jaw dropped in shock, and I couldn't resist the urge to grin at him. I could afford to be cocky now that Bella wasn't in plain view to witness.

I waved to the shocked and astonished Jasper, smirking as he numbly waved back. I rolled my eyes and finished my climb, hurrying though my open window as if rushing things would help me gain enough momentum to prevent my fall.

Jazz wouldn't say anything, I knew. I'd caught him sneaking into Alice's room in the middle of the night far too often for him to ever even think about ratting me out.

Once my feet were firmly planted back on my own plush carpeting, I looked out my front window. Bella was standing right where I had left her, though she had turned her body to face in my direction. She looked gorgeous standing there. Ethereal almost. I wanted to keep staring.

So I smiled at her, and closed my curtains, giving her some privacy for the night. Ten I sat down on my wonderfully beloved window seat, imagining Bella doing the same thing just across from me. I didn't peek, not wanting the image to be ruined.

Bella clouded my thoughts until I finally fell asleep, and starred in my dreams all night long.

* * *

I love this Edward. He goes from Awk-Ward to Smug-Ward... and he thinks he's a rule-breakin' hooligan. So cute XD

Ahem. To those of you who were disappointed with how last chapter ended, know that I was originally going to end it when Bella said "Oh, crap..." I wanted to leave y'all on a happy note, though! So don't doubt me, my darlings... I have your best interests at heart :)

Please review, and remember my rule of NO JAKE BASHING! is still in effect. There is no reason to hate the boy, but even if you do, please don't tell me. It will only hurt my feelings. Jake Bashing means a disqualification for getting any teasers. You don't have to prause him, but don't say that he's an evil boy and you "hate his guts, but won't say anything bad." That is still bad. I don't appreciate it. Find an "OMG, Jake is a rapist, omg" story to read if you want to keep baahing him. Those people probably won't mind.

On a lighter note! There will be a surprise point of view for next chapter. A waaaaaaay surprise. I bet nobody will guess who it is... Anyone who gives a satisfactory review (more than just "update soon" or "i loved it"... there has to be at least one sentence of actual detail about the chapter in question) will get a teaser for the next chapter. Those of you who guess correctly on who the surprise POV is from will get an even better/longer/awesomer teaser as well as the predetermined one.

Much Love,

Grace, the unGraceful


	17. Chapter 17

Well, y'all.... there you go! Can I just point out that at the time of posting, this story has 933 reviews? And it's all thanks to you guys that I'm approaching 1000... Give yourself a round of applause! *claps* Only 67 more reviews to go until that big landmark, so wanna help me out with this chapter? Y'all have given me over 100 for a chapter before, so I know you have it in you!

And a special shout out to Miss Hedwig2213 for being the ONLY person (I'm pretty sure, lol) to guess correctly on this site! Yay! *applauds*

And also a thanks to IcelandGirl812 for keeping my spirit alive halfway through this chapter and telling me that although it wasn't what I was expecting, that doesn't mean it sucked, lol

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not have the pleasure of owning Twilight or its characters, though I DO own two pairs of flipflops (one orange and one green), 6 pairs of slippers (I don't even know how I accumulated so many) and this plot line.

Without further ado, please read, review, and ENJOY!

* * *

**Mr. Banner POV:** (ohmygawd, really?!?)

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch, and I sighed; lunch break always seemed too short.

I hurried over to my classroom, unlocking the door and situating myself behind my desk, putting on the stern teacher face I have to wear to get respect. Without that authoritarian look, I was just another old guy teaching a boring subject. The look gave me character, and it made me seem like a good guy whenever I dropped the facade and gave a kid a break. I loved that look.

Everyone started filing in not long after I arrived, and I just sat, watching as they all interacted with each other, still talking about whatever gossip they heard during the lunch hour. I noticed that in their laughter, they hadn't looked up at the board yet, and I suppressed a grin. If only they'd spend their time during the passing period preparing for class, they might have noticed that we were having a pop quiz, and they could get some last minute studying done. A shame, it was, that they were too busy with their idle chatter.

_Kids these days don't have any respect..._ I internally scoffed at myself for that thought, wondering when I became one of those old fogies who said things like that. Next thing I knew, I'd be proclaiming that I walked six miles through the snow to get to school every morning. And that would be utterly ridiculous, considering the nice truck I owned back in the day; the one that I eventually sold to a young Billy Black when I got my first teaching job and could afford a shiny new mustang in the sixties. I found it ironic that my own student, Miss Swan, now drove my first vehicle.

Said girl entered the classroom at that thought, surprising me with Mr. Cullen as her escort. I did my best not to acknowledge the fact that my most anti-social student had befriended my newest one, and instead turned my attention to the rest of the class, bringing me back to my previous thought.

_Kids these days have no respect..._ School was a place for learning, and those same kids who were busy talking obviously didn't care about their grade enough to pay attention to what was going on in class. I wasn't an unkind teacher; they knew that if they finished their work early they were allowed to socialize, but not before.

I am not a mean teacher. But I am strict. There is a subtle, yet distinct difference between the two.

The final bell ringing shook me out of my thoughts, the class quieting down ever so slightly. I grabbed the arms of my chair and lifted myself up, wincing a little when my knee twinged. It would need reconstructive surgery soon, but I was putting it off; I hated the idea of taking days off from school for an elective procedure.

I waited at my podium at the front of the class for everyone's undivided attention. I would be patient. The longer they took to quiet down, the more time would be taken out of their work time for the quiz, not my lesson plan. It wouldn't be my problem.

Once they had all stopped their meaningless chatter, I pointed to the board where my message read, _Pop Quiz - Put your books and notes away._

A collective groan went through the class as they read my words, but I ignored the groans and flurried whispers as I started passing out the tests. They weren't hard, all the answers were easy enough if they paid any attention in class.

"Alright, now. Settle down. No talking."

The volume in the room lulled down to nothing, and I sat back down, observing the kids as they worked.

Mr. Cullen seemed to be speeding through his work as was usual for him, and Ms. Swan wasn't too far behind. I was exceptionally happy that those two were paired up with each other for class, rather than either having to carry another lab partner.

My gaze wandered to other students, watching for any meandering glances and listening for any whispers to indicate someone cheating. I was lucky enough not to have seen anything yet.

Mr. Newton caught my eye when I looked over; he was stiff in his chair--very suspicious in and of itself, though I'd never pegged him for someone to risk suspension for a little pop quiz before. He finished his test about ten minutes after I started keeping one eye trained on his form, and I was vastly relieved. I was worried that if I had to punish him for his offenses, his parents would "forget" to give me my teacher's discount the next time I went into Newton's Outfitters for anything. They were overpriced enough as it was with the discount in place.

I was taking another look around the class to see how many people were still working and to gauge how much more time could be spent on the test before I launched into the day's lecture when I saw the first signs of what was to come, though it didn't look like anything foreboding at the time...

Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan were merely whispering to each other. I hesitated a moment before relenting; they had already finished their tests and weren't bothering other students, so I allowed them to continue on with their conversation, as it didn't seem to be hurting anyone.

Continuing my surveillance, I spied three students still concentrating on the paper in front of them. I decided to give it five more minutes before I got impatient.

When the given amount of time passed, I heaved myself out of my chair, wincing slightly once again, and began a casual stroll through the aisles so the kids wouldn't feel pressured by my impatience. I peeked over the shoulders of the students still working, spying on them to see how much more they had left to work on before I decided whether to move the class forward yet or not. If they had less than five questions each, I'd let them continue. If they had more work than that, it was their own damn fault for not paying attention enough in class to think up the answers quickly.

I wove in between desks, giving looks to the students who were talking too loudly, causing them to quiet down. Slightly. Enough for me not to worry about them, at the very least.

About halfway through the rows, I casually glanced up and nearly toppled over at the sight in front of me: Edward Cullen and Bella Swan were eating each other's faces off.

And it most definitely wasn't a pretty picture or anything from a teen movie or romantic comedy of some sort. More hands than seemed possible were absolutely everywhere, drool was a prevalent substance all over the place... It was completely and utterly disgusting. But then it got much worse.

_Noises_ started happening, the attention of the class being dragged over to their position at the back of the room, and I saw the same looks of horror cross some of their faces as I was sure mirrored the expression gracing my own demeanor.

"Ewww!" said Ms. Mallory.

_Absolutely._

"Ohmygod..." whispered Ms. Weber.

_I couldn't have said it better myself._

"What. The. Fucking. Hell!" exclaimed Mike Newton, and I couldn't fault him on his inappropriate vernacular as I usually would have, because I very much felt the same way.

_What the hell, indeed, young sir._

But Mr. Newton's shocking language recalled me out of my disturbed stupor, and I determinedly headed to the back of the room to break up their shamelessly vile behavior. _I knew that I shouldn't have let them talk to each other during class..._

Once I reached the side of their lab desk, I cleared my throat. When there was no response, I cleared my throat louder. Still nothing.

_This is utterly ridiculous,_ I thought to myself.

I tapped Mr. Cullen on the shoulder decisively, and he DARED to have the nerve to swat my hand away, and try to shoo me off! In _MY_ own classroom!

And the smacking, gurgling noises increased in volume, loud moans and whimpers insinuating themselves in as well as each of their hands reached unseemly places... It was all so obscene that I let out a shudder of distaste. From this close, I could see the copious amounts of moisture around their mouths and dripping down their chins--I was totally and completely repulsed. What kind of person would kiss like that outside of cheap pornography? Who is actually turned on by kissing such as that, regardless on the aforementioned cheap pornography?

"Mr. Cullen-" I began, raising my voice, but it was then that Mss Swan made a strange groaning sound, throwing herself onto Mr. Cullen more thoroughly, and consequently smashing their teeth together in a loug clang that could be heard by everyone present.

Now perhaps her interruption might have been hilarious in another situation. _Any_ other situation; one where her sudden weight wouldn't have made Mr. Cullen topple off his stool and consequently have both of them land on my person, Ms. Swan topping our dog pile. Because son of a gun, that hurt!

To make things all the more repugnant, during the fall someone's spit hit my cheek, and I wasn't sure whose I'd prefer it to be, considering the circumstances. _God, did I wish I had called in sick to school today..._

The class was dead quiet for a long moment after our tumble to the ground.

Ms. Swan's frantic apology broke the dam of silence, and laughter spilled out around the classroom. Mr. Cullen's hands went up to the hips of the girl on top of him, hoisting her off of him and unintentionally putting more weight on me as he did so. I groaned at the discomfort, causing him to quickly roll off of me.

"Mr. Banner... Are you alright, sir?" he asked, worry being the prevailing emotion on his face. The poor kid looked so apologetic as he assisted me to my feet that I almost wasn't angry. Almost.

"You two..." I breathed out, trying to catch my breath. "To the Principal's office. Now."

They both hung their heads as they quickly gathered their belongs and walked out the door. I observed Ms. Swan keeping a careful distance from Mr. Cullen, which was neither unexpected nor amusing. The rest of the class were all gazing at me with wide-eyed expressions, and I snapped at them to open their textbooks to the next chapter. Today's lecture was completely out the window, it seemed.

A few minutes later, a startled Jenny came in the room, unaware of the situation at hand. "I got a call from Principal Green. I'm here to relieve you, it seems," she said, questions in her tone. I felt an appreciation that she was willing to come in during her free period, but I was not in the mood to explain what had just taken place--I couldn't even explain it to myself.

Instead I just answered her in a monotone voice.

"Yes, thank you. The class is... I was about to put in a video for them to watch," I said, making a split second decision. I opened my cupboard and selected the first tape I saw--it looked like an old recorded episode of Bill Nye--and inserted it into the VCR, promptly turning to the class before it could begin. "Class, Ms. Goff will supervise you in my absence. Be good for her while I... sort things out."

Whistles and catcalls echoed around the room until they caught my glare. Then I left to deal with our rule breakers, small giggles still following me out of the room before I shut the door behind me.

I walked as slowly as I could to the front office, and was grateful that the ever present Forks rain decided to give me a break when I realized I had left my waterproof jacket back in the class. Of course, it was just my luck that the heavens opened up above me halfway across the open expanse to the main office. _As if I didn't feel undignified enough..._

I walked into the office and Sheila Cope gaped at my dripping appearance before pointing to Gary's office. "The two... _defendants_... are already inside, Brian. They're waiting for you to get started." I nodded and walked inside, closing the door behind me. I grimaced at the feeling, realizing that my shoulder seemed to have taken a beating during the incident.

"There you are, Mr. Banner," Gary said in his authoritative "Principal" voice. "I've just heard a couple unsatisfactory explanations from these two, but I'd like to hear your side of what happened before I set forth a punishment. So... What happened?"

"Mr. Cullen and Ms. Swan were behaving inappropriately in class... in a _physical_ manner."

"I see. Would you care to elaborate on this?"

"Well, they were kissing and touching each other, and disturbing the entire class with their loud noises and untoward behavior, and then _**I**_ was physically attacked-"

"They turned their actions onto you?" Gary asked, shocked and appalled by my words.

"No!" Ms. Swan exclaimed, her cheeks as crimson as the blood that flowed freely underneath her skin. Mr. Cullen tried to put a comforting hand on her, and she--impossibly--turned even redder at the contact.

"They fell on top of me when I attempted to separate them, crushing me into the ground," I clarified.

"Are you alright?" Gary asked me. He knew of my knee troubles, after all.

"I'm fine," I said, waving off his concern, the movement ironically causing me to flinch as my body reminded me of my recent shoulder strain.

Gary saw my expression. "Do you need to go to the doctor?"

I rolled my eyes. I could take care of myself. "I'm perfectly fine. If that becomes necessary, I'll worry about it later."

He nodded, understanding my want of a change of subject. "Would either of you two care to explain your motivations, then?"

Ms. Swan kept her head down, the color of her cheeks standing out even through the thick hair surrounding her face. At least she had the humility to look abashed at her outrageous antics.

Mr. Cullen on the other hand, had an actual _smile_ on his face, almost as if he were proud of his actions. _Proud,_ as if that was the proper way to behave in public!

And he was the one who posed an answer to the question. "We apologize greatly for our actions. We never meant to cause any harm. It was just... sudden." I suppressed the urge to snort at his pleading speech, which contradicted the smug attitude he had displayed earlier.

Gary was more convinced of his sincerity than I was.

"Well... you both have clean records previous to this incident, so we'll let you off easy: one day in-school suspension, and you'll serve after school detention for the rest of the week. Sound fair?"

"Yes," Ms. Swan replied meekly.

"Absolutely," Mr. Cullen replied, the smile returning to his face.

"Now wait in the main office while I call your parents to inform them of the situation."

Ms. Swan gasped. "Is there something wrong?" I asked out of courtesy. She was taking the situation seriously, so I could afford to be kind to her.

"Mr. Green, you're not really going to tell my dad... are you?" she pleaded with Gary.

He seemed surprised. "Of course I am. It's procedure."

"But he'll kill Edward!" she exclaimed, and I almost chuckled.

"He actually _will_ strangle me this time..." Mr. Cullen whispered, almost to himself. I did succumb to my chuckling at these words, wondering about the previous circumstances where the incident of strangulation might have come to pass.

"Death isn't funny, Mr. Banner!" Ms. Swan was clearly hysterical. "And who will arrest him after they find Edward's body, huh? He's practically the entire police force!"

"They do have another deputy, Bella," Gary pointed out to her, but she just turned to glare at him.

"It's alright, Bella," Mr. Cullen began, and I dreaded hearing where this was going. "I've had a good life, and I finally got to kiss you, so I can leave earth a happy man... I'm at peace with this now."

I was right. His words were utterly ridiculous. The Chief of police obviously wouldn't murder a teenage boy for... manhandling... mauling... attacking... groping... his daughter... in public... _Would he?_

_Oh, Lord, he just might._

"'Finally'?" she giggled, looking at her companion coyly.

I groaned, dreading the reaction of Chief Swan in their stead as Principal Green calmed them both down before making his phone calls. I didn't envy either of them in the slightest.

* * *

Sooo... what did you guys think of Mr Banner's POV? I figured it was important to have a completely ridiculous narrator to go along with a completely ridiculous scene, eh? XD

And I'd like to take a moment to pimp out some things... the Bellie Awards are starting up again! Such a good idea for awards, so y'all should check that out at http://www(dot)thecatt(dot)net/tw/Default(dot)aspx! Yay? I think so ^.^

And also... don't forget the Sparkle and Snark-Full Twilight Humor Contest! This one sounds like a blast, so keep an eye out for that. Details can be found here: http://community(dot)livejournal(com)com/twi_humor/476(dot)html

Thank you all for humoring me with my silly little drabbles, and thank you for waiting so patiently for this chapter as I stressed over it. So tell me: was the stress worth it? What are your thoughts, eh?


	18. Chapter 18

Yes, it's been forever. Yes, I do have reasonable excuses. Yes, I'm kind enough not to list the majority of them. I'll simply say that I was out of town for over two months, and when I returned, it was to a strange upheaval in my family. So yeah. But at least I finished this for y'all! We're closing in on the end here... Maybe five-ish more chapters to go... But why believe me when it seems my word can't be trusted anyway, eh? XD

This chapter is for **Icelandgirl812** for her birthday that I missed... even though I promised her this chapter for the event. I'm sorry, but things got wild! Happy Birthday, dearie! How old are you now anyway, eh? XD

**To all my reviewers...** I'd like to take the time to thank each and every one of you for being so INCREDIBLY amazing. Really. Truly. Last chapter got mixed responses, and there's a fair amount of people I never got a chance to respond to, so I'll do it now. I'd like to simultaneously thank y'all for A.) telling me your honest thoughts and B.) doing so in a way that didn't make me cry or hate myself. It's no secret that while having no emotions, I'm overly analytical of myself and my writing, so thank you for not yelling that hated the chapter, but instead _explaining_ what it was you didn't like, if you didn't like it, and offering encouragement.

You guys make me smile no matter what you say, so thank you for being so supportive, even though the story didn't go the way you wanted it to. So once again, THANK YOU for all being such wonderful people. I couldn't have asked for a better set of readers/reviewers if I wanted to.

Also a thanks goes out to Lion_in_the_Land for doing me the honor of validating, as well as simply reading my story hahaha

Ahem. The very beginning of this chapter includes our main characters thoughts about their kiss, since so many people asked about it. Perhaps you'll now understand why I didn't write it out in their POV originally, lol. And then we get to see the return of one of my favorite characters: The AwkWard!

**Disclaimer:** Though I don't own Twilight or its characters, I do own two pairs of foam sunglasses (one is shaped like a butterfly and the other is a pair of froggies), four different pairs of orange footwear (wannabe chucks, cute wedge slip-ons, flip-flops, and slippers), and this plot line.

Without further ado, please Read, Review, and ENJOY.

* * *

EPOV:

I kissed Bella. I kissed Bella. I kissed Bella. I kissed Bella.

Oh gosh, I kissed Bella.

* * *

BPOV:

I kissed Edward. I kissed Edward. I kissed Edward. I kissed Edward.

Holy crow, I _mauled_ Edward.

* * *

EPOV:

"_You're really very attractive when you blush like that."_

"_Don't flatter me unless you want to do something about it," she replied, blushing a deeper red._

"_Well, I really want to kiss you right now, but I'm afraid it's not exactly the right time."_

"_IS there a right or wrong time for that?"_

"_Perhaps not..."_

It was worth it to kiss Bella like that.

It was worth the in-school suspension.

It was worth the strange lecture in the principal's office where I was still slightly incoherent from Bella's lips.

Though the look on Chief Swan's face when he walked into the office several minutes later made me question exactly how "worth it" the kiss was.

Bella tried to act as innocent as possible, I began to fear for my life, and Principal Green even stood in between the Chief and I just in case something unfortunate happened—that, of course, did nothing to calm my unease.

I was just beginning to once again fear strangulation from the Chief when he took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and sat down, looking me square in the face.

"Have your guardians been notified yet?" he asked much more calmly than I would have believed possible.

I nodded; Mr. Green had called them before the Chief.

"So we expect them to be arriving soon?"

I nodded again. Carlisle was using his lunch break to head over here and deal with his delinquent son, and I almost smirked at the remembrance of climbing into Bella's room the night before. And then I thought of how much more trouble I would get into for being in Bella's room now than before, when it was obvious that innocent things wouldn't have been going on... Well, if Bella ever decided to give me a chance after The Incident.

I dared a glance over to Bella to see if she was holding up alright, and the Chief immediately snapped his fingers in front of my face, as if he didn't approve even the briefest of looks toward his daughter.

As if he didn't have enough problems with me as it was.

I looked up to him, but he wasn't glaring—just staring, which I think was worse. I felt like I was being interrogated, and I didn't doubt that this exercise was very effective in his line of work.

I opened my mouth to say something to break the sudden silence in the room, but his eyes narrowed infinitesimally, and I closed my trap.

Bella's father was a formidable opponent, indeed.

"Stop staring, Dad. It's rude."

_Such a brave woman, she was!_ I was very proud of her nerve, even though I automatically feared her father's reaction.

My fear seemed to be in vain as he simply turned his scowl onto his daughter. She scowled in return.

A knock on the door saved us from the intensely awkward staring match going on, and Mr. Green granted entrance, Carlisle and Esme walking in with disappointed looks on their faces, and fire in their eyes... They would be amenable during our meeting here, but I would get a much more stern reproach at home, I knew.

"I'm so sorry, Chief Swan," Esme began, but he interrupted her.

"It's Charlie, please, you know this. And you have no reason to apologize; you didn't do anything wrong."

I took that as my cue.

"I'm sorry, Charlie-"

"That's Chief Swan to you," he scowled at me, and Bella let out a noise that mind have been indignant.

"Really? How immature is that, Dad?"

"Most likely just as immature as... as... as _kissing_ during class."

Bella turned beat red and stopped trying to defend me. I appreciated her effort greatly, though I considered it a futile from the start.

And her blush...

_You're really very attractive when you blush like that._

_Don't flatter me unless you want to do something about it, she replied, blushing a deeper red._

I sighed and pulled myself out of the memory, but my sigh caught the attention of Mr. Banner who had remained mostly quiet throughout the arrival of our parents.

"Are we not keeping you fully entertained, Mr. Cullen?" he asked, still obviously peeved at our interruption of his class, though I could hardly blame him.

"I'm sorry, Sir," I replied, expressing as much sincerity into my tone as I could while attempting to smother my smile at the reminder of my earlier badass actions.

Mr. Banner simply looked away with a roll of his eyes, turning to Carlisle and Esme, the latter of which began to apologize again.

"It's alright, Mrs. Cullen, really. I'll just trust the two of you to come up with an appropriate punishment for _him_."

I suppose I was no longer one of his favorite pupils.

"Indeed we will," Carlisle said, extending his hand out to the man.

Mr. Banner motioned to return the handshake, only to stop in what appeared to be pain; I had momentarily forgotten that he seemed to have hurt his shoulder—or rather _we_ had injured his shoulder—in the debacle.

And that was how my own personal punishment came about, thanks to the Chief's suggestion; I had a feeling he was planning it all along, hence his calm expression. He knew that this would be an unbearable type of torture for me...

"Mr. Cullen! Now is the wrong time to be daydreaming, as you need to put the car in gear."

_IS there a right or wrong time for that? She had asked, the blush still present on her cheeks._

_Perhaps not..._

"Yes, Mr. Banner," I said, mentally shaking myself out of the memories and preparing to help the man run his errands for the day—he couldn't operate his own car with his arm in a sling, after all.

I pulled out of the hospital's driveway, asking where he needed to go to first.

"The post office," he answered gruffly. "I need to check my box."

I nodded absentmindedly, turning on my blinker to head in the correct direction.

"So..." I began awkwardly, trying to break the silence in the car. "How has your day been?"

Mr. Banner didn't dignify that with an answer, though I hardly expected him to. I tried again, this time using flattery.

"_Don't flatter me unless you want to do something about it," she replied, blushing a deeper red._

I shook my head.

"That was a great pop quiz today."

"Indeed. I suppose it was a little too easy if you finished quickly enough to find something improper to do."

I let out a cough. Perhaps I shouldn't have brought up something that led to The Incident and instead just stick to common knowledge.

"Carlisle is a great doctor, isn't he?"

"He is; I'm glad he could treat me professionally, despite the manner in which my injuries were caused."

The car was silent for the rest of the drive to the post office, understandably so.

Next we went to the pharmacy to pick up his prescription for his arthritis, Newton's to grab a couple supplies for the fishing trip Mr. Banner said he might have to now cancel, and finally to the grocery store to stock up on things... "as now I'm unsure when I'll be able to go again myself..."

The guilt factor was most definitely at a high point by the time we got to the Thriftway.

We browsed through the aisles, me pushing the cart and loading it whenever Mr. Banner saw something he felt he needed.

"Pears, Mr. Cullen."

"Yes, Mr. Banner. Which ones?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, which brand do you want?" I asked, gesturing to the different cans. "Or did you want to go back to the produce section for fresh ones?"

He sighed. "I don't really care. I just want to finish these errands."

He looked so tired that I began to feel sympathetic for him, despite the fact that he was driving me crazy.

"Why don't you keep looking around here while I run back to get some fresh ones?"

An eye roll seemed to be the only response I would get, but it wasn't contradicting my suggestion, so I took the opportunity to give myself a mental breather, running off to grab some fresh pears for my Biology teacher.

Once I had returned with a small plastic bag full of the delicious fruit, we continued to the checkout line, then I loaded everything into the trunk (and backseat, considering the large amount of food purchased) of my beloved Volvo.

"Anywhere else you need to go to, Mr. Banner?" I asked politely as I could.

"No, home would be fine," he replied with a detached yet civil voice. The civility was something new for the day.

"Alright," I said, backing out of the parking spot and heading toward Cherry Street, not looking forward to the awkward silence that was sure to consume this car ride as well.

Unfortunately, an awkward conversation would have to suffice.

"So you and Ms. Swan are an item, then?"

I'm sure I turned redder than Bella at that moment.

_You're really very attractive when you blush like that._

"Um, I don't know. We never really discussed that."

"So you kissed a girl without giving her a commitment first? My, times have changed..."

I gave a non-committal "Uh-huh" to him as he continued speaking.

"Perhaps you should talk to her."

My eyes widened in shock at what was appearing before me: Mr. Banner, the teacher I had recently attacked, was giving me _advice._

"Maybe if you talked things through with her, you wouldn't feel the need to molest each other in class."

And _there_ was the sarcastic disapproval that I was expecting.

"After all, sex in public may be exciting, but school is most definitely _not_ the place for it."

I swerved a little (thankfully no one was on the road with me) and turned redder than Bella ever would have.

_You're really very attractive when you blush like that._

"Mr. Banner! We weren't going to have _sex_ there! Or at all, really! We aren't even dating!" _Yet_, my mind mentally added, causing me to smirk a little.

"Yes, and that smile is most convincing," he said, adding his signature eye roll. I didn't know a teacher out there who could do it as well as Mr. Banner could.

"But we're not! Aren't!"

"Surely," he replied as I pulled up in front of his house. He unbuckled his seat belt with little difficulty, leaving me slack jawed in the driver's seat. "Come along, now! I need to get the cold stuff into the fridge."

I unbuckled my own seat belt and followed him inside, grabbing an armload of groceries to carry in, still a bit dazed from his accusations.

On my way out, Mr. Banner stopped me.

"Mr. Cullen... it's my job as an educator to provide you with the tools you need to have a successful future."

He paused awkwardly, and I nodded my head for him to continue, eager to get out of there.

"Even if the situation is awkward, I feel the need to do my duty. So here," he said, thrusting a small brown paper bag at me before telling me to go home.

I nodded my head and walked out, driving home without any further comments.

The moment I pulled up, I realized that I shouldn't have been so eager to get home.

Esme gave me the cold shoulder.

Alice smirked her knowing smile in my direction.

Emmett clapped me hard on the back, offering his congratulations.

Rosalie giggled at his display, and asked me what was in the paper bag.

I shrugged and looked inside, then hurried to close the bag back up when she went to peak over my shoulder. She raised an eyebrow to me in question, but I dodged her and rushed up to my room, locking the door behind me, and throwing the offending paper bag to the floor.

"Edward."

I jumped at the intrusion of Jasper's voice, unaware that he had been waiting in my room for me.

"Jasper, I'm not in the mood to be teased right now."

"I know. That's not why I'm here," he said, sitting down stiffly on the edge of my bed.

I sensed that I wouldn't like what was to come, and almost decided to walk out on the sure to be horrid conversation, but then I saw her.

Bella was in her room, reading a book on her bed with earphones on her head, her foot lightly tapping along to the music only she could hear. And if I left the room, I wouldn't be able to see her anymore.

So I unwisely decided to stick it out. I sat down next to my almost brother and waited for him to start talking about whatever was on his mind.

"We were interrupted the last time I tried to talk to you about this, and I feel it's more important now than ever."

"Okay..." I said, as he seemed to be waiting for a response of some sort.

"And maybe the conversation would go better if Emmett wasn't here to distract and tease?"

"Okay..." I repeated myself.

"So I just want to talk to you. Man to man. If you catch my drift."

"Oh, no..." I said, remembering a talk that started much the same on our family's most recent camping trip.

"Oh, yes. Would you prefer to have Carlisle or Emmett in on this conversation, or do you want to have it now?"

I sighed. This would be an awkward conversation to have in front of Bella.

"That's what I thought," he said in response to my silence. "Now, first thing's first. You like Bella."

"Indeed."

"Bella likes you."

"I would assume so," I grinned.

Jasper did an excellent Mr. Banner impression and rolled his eyes at me. "You have to remember to take it slow, though. Bella's a nice girl, and you don't want to take advantage of that, right?"

"Right," I agreed, internally chuckling.

"So you have to take it slow so she won't feel pressured into doing anything too soon."

"I go slow and follow her lead. Right."

"Because you wouldn't want to make her uncomfortable in the least."

"Indeed."

"So just... let her set the pace in your relationship, alright?"

"Sounds good to me."

"Well," Jasper said, looking around the room to avoid my gaze. "That conversation went much more smoothly than I thought it would."

"What did you expect?" I asked in curiosity.

"Yelling at me, telling me to get lost... You know how you get."

I took a moment to shoot him an offended glance before my face turned crimson.

"Perhaps I already had one talk about this today, and this seemed much less embarrassing in comparison," I mumbled, half hoping he hadn't heard and wouldn't ask.

"Oh? Who with?" I sighed and prepared to tell him.

"Mr. Banner."

Jasper burst out into laughter. "Wha- What did he say to you?" he choked out, holding onto his stomach.

"He said it was his responsibility as an educator to make sure I had a bright future, and-" I cut myself off before I revealed what Mr. Banner's parting gift had been to me.

"And what?" Jasper asked, approaching me. I saw what was coming, and tried to back away.

"Nothing," I lied unconvincingly, just before Jasper grabbed me in a headlock. "Arg! Get off of me!"

"Then tell me what you were going to say!"

"He gave me _that_," I said darkly, nodding at the lonely paper bag on the floor by the door.

Jasper let go of me and headed over to pick it up, still chuckling all the while. When he looked inside the bag, he once again burst into roaring laughter.

"I didn't think that you would be the first person in this house to have condoms purchased for him."

"Rose tried to look in the bag; I'd never live it down if she did," I sighed and laid back in bed, not amused by Jasper's amusement.

"Who says that you'll live it down anyway, huh?"

I sat up abruptly. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked in a panic.

He regarded me for a moment. "No." I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But I'll still never let you forget that your freaking _Biology teacher_ felt the need to buy you condoms..."

I shook my head. At least he wouldn't spread the word.

"...As well as your brother."

I turned my head back toward him so fast that my neck cracked. He tossed me another box from his position by the door.

"You can never be too safe, and I figured that the amusement you tried to hide when I talked about taking it slow with Bella means you have no intention of actually listening to me."

"It's not that," I began to explain, feeling bad that he thought I wasn't taking him seriously.

"Then what is it?"

"Well, you wanted me to follow Bella's pace, right?"

He nodded, waiting for the point.

I grinned. "She kissed me first."

Jasper grinned back. "You really _are_ my brother."

He tossed me Mr. Banner's bag and a smirk, unlocking my door and walking out.

I hurried to hide the two boxes of illicit materials in my bedside drawer when a knock was heard on my door. I looked up to see it opening with Alice entering, hiding a small paper bag behind her back as she came to sit next to me on my bed.

This was going to be a _long_ night.

* * *

Alright guys... thanks for being so patient throughout the long wait! I once again express my gratitude toward each and every one of y'all for being so incredibly awesome ^.^

Now... I want guesses. What do you think BELLA's extreme punishment will be for her actions? Edward had to suffer Mr. Banner for an entire afternoon and receive two separate sex lectures, so what will Bella suffer, eh? I'd love to hear your theories... ;)

Oh, and I finally gave in.... I got a Twitter account. twitter(dot)com(slash)MuffNbutter. Easy enough to find, yes? this way you can know my progress on chapters and such when i take too long to update... lol? XD


	19. Chapter 19

Bella's side of the afternoon after The Incident, and what Charlie thinks of the whole thing. This chapter made me laugh so much, reading how all of you though that Charlie would make Bella go on a _date_ with Jacob after The Incident.

This chapter is dedicated to caww, for being on the same wavelength as me about this, as I tried not to spill the beans when she guessed it. I think. XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, however I do own six cats by the names of Bruce Wayne, Don Juan, Pretty, Juan Diego, Chola, and Blingie-French... as well as this plot line. (Technically, Bruce Wayne is my only baby, and the other five are household cats, though :P)

Without further ado, please read, review, and ENJOY ;)

* * *

**BPOV:**

Charlie ignored me when we got home.

He had a gruff manner about him in general, but I still wasn't used to the harsh way he treated me after our conference with Principal Green and Mr. Banner, and it had me reeling. Though he wasn't going as far as to pretend that I didn't exist, he was going out of his way to ignore my presence, grunting to anything I said instead of using real words, and avoiding looking at me in the eye. His lack of facial expression throughout the entire affair made me wary of exactly how much trouble I was in.

I did the only thing I could think of: suck up. I smiled wide at him, did his laundry without complaining about the smell of his socks, made his favorite dinner and dessert, and even called him "Daddy"—something I hadn't done since I was nine.

He still didn't give me a real response, but I could have sworn that I saw a flicker of a smile on his lips, as if I were amusing him with my attempts. I definitely seemed to be making some headway with him, though I wasn't quite sure if that was a good or bad thing, considering the awkward nature of our earlier meeting at school.

Suddenly, the thought of his amusement didn't give me _any_ sort of hope. _What if he's planning some sort of cruel and sadistic punishment? _No, that didn't seem very likely. _What if he wasn't really mad at all, and he was just enjoying seeing me kissing up so much?_ That one was even less likely than the first. There was no way he couldn't be mad at me.

But what if—after my actions—he just thought _I_ was a joke?

I sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

I dropped the book I was reading and turned to face him. He was focusing intently on the game playing on the television, though his stiffening posture told me that he knew I was watching him.

"Dad?" I asked.

He glanced at me quickly, then away again. "Hm."

_I suppose that's enough of a response..._ "How mad are you at me, Daddy?" I asked, the tremble in my voice only half faked.

He sighed, but still didn't look at me as he answered. "I'm not _mad_ at you, Bella. I'm ashamed."

I gasped. _Ashamed._ He had really said it. My heart broke at my irresponsible actions, and I wanted to erase the past twelve hours and start the day fresh just so that I never acted so horridly with Edward.

"I feel like a terrible father. I'm so sorry, Bella, for failing you like this. I should have insisted on taking more of a hand in raising you."

"Daddy... Don't say that, please," I told him, on the brink of tears. "You shouldn't blame yourself for this, really. _I'm_ sorry."

"No, Bella. I'm serious. I should have trained you, or at least paid so your mom could send you to self defense classes. I'm completely at fault here."

"No, Dad, I—wait, what? Self defense classes?"

"I thought about it when you started high school, but I never followed through. If I'd actually done it, then _he_ would never have been able to take advantage of you like that."

I was dumbfounded for a moment before processing what he had said, and the angry expression on his face. It took a full two minutes for me to be able to speak again.

"No, Dad, it wasn't like that."

"You don't have to defend him, Bella. I understand. It's okay. You're a victim, but I'm going to fix that so it will never happen again, do you hear me?"

"But-"

I was interrupted by a knock at the front door. I prayed that it wasn't Edward, because with Charlie under this misconception, he might kill him.

"Ah, he's here," Charlie said before lifting himself out of his armchair.

_Oh, I hope he didn't invite Edward over just to commit murder..._

"Who? Edward?" I asked, holding my breath as I waited for his answer.

"No! Why would I tell the boy who took advantage of my daughter to come over? Ridiculous..." he mumbled as he ambled over to open the door for our guest.

"He didn't take advantage of me, Dad."

"Whatever," he grumbled as he let his visitor in. It appeared that denial was the coping mechanism he chose in dealing with the fact that his little girl was growing up. I sighed before following him into the hallway, only to see him greeting Jacob.

"Jake? What are you doing here?" I asked. It wasn't that I was unhappy to see him, but I was surprised and wondering why Charlie wanted him to come over, of all people. And when he had the opportunity to call him that I hadn't seen. Perhaps while I was doing laundry..?

"Uh... Your dad told me what happened. I'm so sorry, Bella," he said, pulling me into a tight hug that almost cut off my oxygen.

"Jake..." I managed to get out. "Don't listen to him, it wasn't like that."

"You don't have to defend him, Bella," he said as he let me go, and I shook my head. He and Charlie were of such similar minds... I let out an exasperated breath and stepped to the side so he could come inside fully.

"Do you want a snack or something to drink?" I asked as we filed out of the hall.

"No, I think we should get right to it," Charlie interjected, and Jacob nodded solemnly.

"Get to what?" I asked, feeling like I was missing something.

"The self defense lessons," Jacob said, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh, no..." I trailed off as the two men lifted the couch and moved it across the room, followed by the coffee table, to clear space in the middle of the living room.

"Oh, yes. I already told you that I've slacked enough as a father, and we're going to do this now, whether you like it or not," he declared, and I couldn't argue with the determined look on his face.

"Fine," I said defiantly—just because I accepted his rash denial, didn't mean I liked it. "What do I do?"

They looked at each other in confusion. Obviously in their secret calls to get together, they hadn't decided on a plan of action.

"Maybe we should teach her how to throw a punch?" Jacob suggested, and the way Charlie's eyes lit up made a small giggle escape my lips in spite of myself. He just looked so _excited_ to see his only daughter learn how to become violent.

"Okay, now spread your feet shoulder width apart," Charlie instructed. I did so. "Ball your fist up, but tuck your thumb in... yeah, like that. Now hit Jacob."

I blinked.

"Uhhh.... what?"

"Hit me. It's not like I'll actually feel it or anything," Jacob said, and my face heated up.

"I'm not going to hit you because you didn't do anything to me," I protested, pulling my balled up Fist of Non-Fury behind my back.

"Why not? It was his idea, and that's why he came over. He figured you wouldn't want to practice on your old man," Charlie grinned, his eyes enjoying my discomfort.

"Why can't I hit a wall or a sofa cushion or something?" I whined as Jacob closed in on me.

"Because then it wouldn't be realistic. You don't have to punch me in the face-"

"I can't reach your face," I interrupted.

"And you'd look ridiculous jumping in the air to try to hit your target," he continued, a smirk on his face. "Just... aim for my stomach. I promise, you won't do any damage to me."

"I don't want to," I said, though I found myself bracing my stance as I said it, Jacob right in front of me.

"Just hit him, Bells," Charlie called from his comfortable post on the couch. His voice was _amused_. We were _entertaining_ to him.

"I'm not a pacifist, but I don't think I should hit someone when they've done nothing wrong," I insisted obstinately.

"So you're saying I should provoke you," Jake inferred, a teasing edge to his voice.

"No!" I exclaimed, and Charlie laughed.

And Jake leaned down as if he was going to kiss me, so I slapped him, purely out of instinct.

Jake rubbed his slightly reddened cheek, I was appalled with myself, and Charlie was clapping in the background.

"I'm so sorry!" I exclaimed, pulling his hand away from his face to inspect the slight discoloration. "Do you want ice or anything?"

"No, I'm good," Jake smiled, nodding at Charlie gleefully.

"Good job! At least you got over your initial passiveness, even if you didn't give him a good ole slug."

"God, Dad!" I blushed. "I'm not stupid; Of course I'd hit someone if they attacked me," I continued with a roll of my eyes.

"Obviously not," Jake retorted from the kitchen. I heard ice being cracked from inside of the tray and then dumped onto the counter.

"Now I kind of wouldn't mind punching you," I called back to him. "You guys don't _listen..."_

"Sure we do," Charlie said as Jacob reemerged.

"You want to try punching for real this time," Jake concluded.

"Oh, my God," I mumbled to myself.

"Now take your time to make sure your stance is correct. You don't want to knock yourself over... Well, you want to _try_ not to knock yourself over."

"You know, Dad," I replied as I steadied myself. "In real danger I wouldn't have time to worry about a stance."

"Hmmm," he grumbled thoughtfully, as if he hadn't thought of that. I sighed and tucked my thumb in again.

"Whenever you're ready," Jake said as he stood up tall in front of me.

I hit him, and he barely stumbled while I felt as if I broke a couple fingers on his abs.

"Ow! You're rock solid!" I exclaimed, cradling my hand. I anticipated bruising and/or swelling at the very least, if they weren't actually fractured.

"Are you alright?" Jake asked as Charlie came over to inspect my hand as well.

"Yeah, I don't think it's broken," I frowned as I tried bending my fingers. I wouldn't be wanting to do my homework for the next couple nights, though.

"Do you want to have Dr. Cullen look at it?" Charlie asked, already leading me away toward the door.

"Is that such a good idea if their soon to be deceased son is around?" Jake practically growled, and I had had enough.

"Guys, cut it out. I told you that you had it wrong. Edward didn't _attack_ me, it was mutual!"

Silence met my ears for a moment before the barrage of noise took its place.

"What were you thinking acting like that in school, young lady?!"

"Thank God! I was worried about you!"

"And I can't believe you would conduct yourself like that, school or not!"

"Bella, what were you thinking?"

"Hey!" I interrupted their simultaneous tirades. "Injured here. Can we please go see the doctor who conveniently lives across the street from us without thinking about murdering any of his offspring?"

"I guess," Jake pouted.

"Alright," Charlie reluctantly agreed, leading our little convoy out the door and across the street. I felt so embarrassed as we waited on the front porch, the doorbell echoing a faint chime.

"Charlie! Jacob!" Esme greeted enthusiastically. "Bella, welcome dear," she spoke a little more somberly, though her tone still held affection so I managed a smile directed toward her, which she returned slightly. "What brings you over?"

"We're actually wondering if your wonderful husband is here," Charlie answered as he wiped his feet off on the mat and entered the pristine house.

"Yes, he's just upstairs. Carlisle, love!" she called, light footsteps overhead immediately following.

"Esme?" He responded as he descended the staircase, surprise coloring his features when he saw us waiting there. "Hello, I wasn't aware we had guests," he replied politely, smoothing down the nonexistent wrinkles in his shirt.

I awkwardly held up my right hand in response.

"What happened?" he asked professionally as he switched from Host to Doctor.

"Well, I didn't expect Jacob to be so solid when I punched him," I explained expertly.

"You punched Jacob?" he reiterated, his gaze flickering over my shoulder to the man in question as he tested each of my swollen fingers for permanent damage.

"Yes," I squeaked in a high pitched voice when he touched a sensitive spot. He carefully avoided that section as he continued.

"Why would you punch your friend Jacob?"

"Because he told me to, and my dad insisted." I heard them chuckling behind me as Carlilse cracked a smile in front of me.

"I'm sure it's a story for another time. You're perfectly fine. You should be sore for the next couple days, so I could put you in a splint if you'd like, but it's not necessary."

"I think I'm fine, but thank you," I said as politely as I could as I turned to leave. Then I paused.

He raised an eyebrow.

I blushed.

"Edward isn't home right now," Carlisle said with a smile, and I nodded gratefully. I was still much too mortified of our actions to have wanted to ask his own _parents_ about him, and I was grateful that Carlisle saw through me. "Shall I have him call you when he returns home later?"

I heard the front door open, and I turned around to see Jake's form crossing the yard back to my own house. I rolled my eyes, just glad that he wasn't trying to prove anything or make a scene.

"Absolutely not!" Charlie answered in response to Carlisle's question that I had forgotten about.

I put my hands on my hips and glared at him.

"You're grounded. No phone, no going out except to school," Charlie said, though his voice faltered. I knew he was having a hard time trying to punish me, so I decided to go easy on him and accept it, instead of fighting.

"For how long?"

"Three days?" he asked me, and I smiled.

"Sounds good to me, Dad," I replied, and we grinned at each other.

"Wow, I should get in trouble with the law instead of just my parents if that's how easy you'll go on me, Chief," Emmett's voice boomed from the front entryway.

"Oh, shut up, Emmett. You know I'd throw _you_ in jail for the night. And your parents would let me, even if it was just for jaywalking!"

"It's true," he stage whispered to me, and I giggled.

"Come on, Bella," Charlie said, grabbing my arm to lead me out of the house.

"Let me know if you change your mind about that splint!" Carlisle called after us.

"Why does she need a..." we heard fading in the distance, and I shook my head, knowing the gossip that would run rampant in that house until things were straightened out.

We went back inside, Charlie grumbling good naturedly the whole time, and met Jake sitting in the living room, watching a game on the TV.

"I'm... going to go check something upstairs," Charlie said awkwardly as he quickly retreated.

"Jake..." I began when the the room was empty.

"Bella," he replied. He didn't sound upset, but I didn't want to leave things unsaid.

"Jake, I-"

"What were you thinking, Bella?" he interrupted in a shout. "He's not _good enough_ for you!"

I glared. "He is _plenty_ good enough, and even if he wasn't then it's still my choice if I like him, isn't it?"

"Not if you make _stupid_ choices about these things!"

"Well, I don't care if my choices are stupid. They're mine, and I wouldn't make any other one," I retorted, lowering my voice to a still loud, but not quite yelling volume.

Jake lowered his head. "There's no one else you would choose for yourself?"

I sighed, sitting down next to him. "You're fifteen years old, Jake, and you're an amazing person. I like having you as my friend."

"Alright..." he let out, putting an arm casually over my shoulders. "I don't think he's anywhere near good enough for you, and he's obviously a bad influence to make you act like that at school, and you could do so much better than a scrawny wimp like him-"

"Jacob..." I warned sitting up to look at him.

"But I suppose you could so worse, alright?"

"Alright," I smiled, settling back down into my seat. "You really are a great guy, you know?"

"I know. Otherwise I'd still go over there and beat the crap out of him, just for looking at you."

"Oh, shut up!" I said, smacking him on the chest with my injured hand. "Ow..."

He chuckled. "Let me get you some ice and Tylenol. Go on up to your room and I'll meet you there."

I thanked him and headed upstairs, surprised to find Charlie standing in my room, looking out the window.

"Dad?"

"Bella, did you know what your curtains don't close?"

I blushed. "Yeah, I figured that out a while ago. I make do."

Charlie ignored my words. "Jacob, did you know that the curtains in here don't close?" he called when we heard his loud thundering approaching.

"I know. Sucks, right?"

"I change in the bathroom or my closet, so it doesn't matter," I said as if my own words would have been listened to.

"Did you know that _that_," Charlie began, pointing out the window to Jake, "is _his_ room, though?"

Jacob glared, and I hit him in the ribs. With my good hand. Lightly.

"We have _got_ to invest in some better curtains for you. Soon," he said, following Charlie's lead and just staring out the window.

"No," Charlie said. "We're going to board up that window. I don't want any accidents."

"Men..." I grumbled, grabbing the ice from Jake's hand and putting it on my hand.

"Do you think that might be going overboard, though? Maybe we should just board up the window just until the new curtains go up."

"You're not going to board up my windows, Dad, Jacob. I _love_ that window."

"It won't be forever. Just until tomorrow sometime. We should go pick up slabs of wood before the weather gets too bad."

"We have a bunch of scraps in our shed," Jacob volunteered.

"No, that really isn't necessary," I tried, but they were intent in their task to "protect" me.

"We'll be back, Bella," Charlie said, patting me on the shoulder. "Remember, no phone or going out."

"See you soon, Bells," Jake added, giving me a quick hug before they retreated down the steps and out the door.

This afternoon I was ignored by my father, had been forced into self defense lessons, injured myself on my best friend's abdominal muscles, been grounded for the first time in my life, and now my beloved window was getting boarded up.

_What a crazy day..._ I could only imagine what Edward would go through with _his_ family when he got home from wherever he had gone to.  
_

* * *

_

Thanks for coming back to this story, y'all... I know i always take forever with updates, and I'm sorry. But Life is Life, after all, and it's completely unpredictable.

Check out my other account on this site if you're of age. Lemon Muffins. Found in my favorite authors on my profile page. I have some good stuff over there, too :)

Much Love,

MuffN


	20. Chapter 20

**DUDES. You know the incredibly awesome ICELANDGIRL812 who I love and is amazing, right?**

**She wrote a STORYYYYYYY!!!! Find "The Shop at the Corner of Twilight" now and read it ASAP! Seriously, dude/dudettes/whatever. Read it. Immediately. Then come back to this chapter to read, lol.**

**Insert your own disclaimer here, as I'm too tired to come up with one right now :P

* * *

**

**EPOV.**

My family were driving me absolutely crazy—there was no other word for it.

Because of them I now had six boxes of condoms hidden in my bedside drawer, a splitting headache, and entirely too much confusion on my mind.

Carlisle had just left after seemingly quoting Jasper exactly from our earlier discussion, and my entire face was a permanent shade of red from when he spied the rest of the contents on my drawer.

"Everyone gave them to me, I swear," I told him, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hm. One from your mother and me, and one from Jasper, Emmett, Rose, and Alice each. That's five," he counted, a smirk on his face.

"And one from Mr. Banner," I mumbled, not meeting his eyes.

"I see," he had replied, amusement in his voice. I was grateful when he left without saying anything else, and hoped that he wouldn't spread the news that my biology teacher felt the need to give me condoms...

But then I was horrified when I looked out my window to see what Bella was up to, only to have to face the obstacle of wood. Real wood, that is, blocking her visage from me, covering her bedroom window.

I hadn't spoken to her since the Principal's office, and I didn't know how she felt about any of this, and the only time I'd been able to force myself to look at her had been during Jasper's conversation with me. Now I wished I had paid more attention so I could have seen this happening. And seen whether or not _she_ had witnessed _my_ conversations for the evening... And the tasteless items I was given by my family.

I hoped to any God in existence that she hadn't.

And especially that the Chief hadn't.

But now her windows were boarded up, and I didn't know how she was or if she was alright.

I did the only thing I could think of: I climbed out of my window for the second time in two nights and climbed down the trellis. I still had a bit of an adrenaline rush for not killing myself doing so, but I was in a saner mind set than the last time. I might be a rule-breakin' hooligan by doing this, but I wasn't invincible. And Charlie Swan would probably shoot me before he strangled me if he saw me.

So I leaned my back against the side of the house while I scouted the terrain. No one was in the front room of our house, and I spied a head in through the living room of Bella's, facing the TV rather than the outside. I was in the clear if I didn't draw unnecessary attention to myself, so I took a couple steps out into the yard.

"WOOF!"

"Ssh!" I hissed, dramatically waving my hand at Meyer, who was hanging in his doghouse with Steph.

"Uh-woo-woo-woo-woo-wooooof!" he howled happily in response to me, and I panicked, sprinting across the two lawns and street separating our houses.

No one came to check on the dogs, and I didn't think that Chief Swan was distracted from his game. Thankfully.

My hands were shaking as I grabbed the lowest limb on the tree next to Bella's window, and I had to pause before pulling myself up. I would have ended up killing myself if I tried to pull myself up fifteen feet without a steady hand.

It was much harder this time around. I was exhausted—both physically and emotionally—and I didn't know how Bella would react to seeing me. If she hated me and screamed at my appearance, then this could very well be the end of my life. At least I got to kiss her before I went...

The curtains of her side window were closed, and I knocked lightly on the glass, hoping the Chief wasn't inside, talking to her at that moment.

Something crashed and Bella let out a light yell of shock before the curtain popped open, her wide eyes staring at me in surprise.

"Bella?" I heard muffled in the background, and the curtain closed in my face again. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she squeaked, and I held my breath. Had he seen her looking out the window, or was she quick enough?

"I heard something break."

"Yeah, I started falling asleep doing my homework and dropped my book. It hit my picture frame," she explained, and I heard the tinkling of glass as she picked up the item in question. "A shame, really..."

"We'll get another one for you when we go into Port Angeles tomorrow," he said, almost reassuringly. He was being awfully kind, considering what had happened earlier in the afternoon. Perhaps the Chief wasn't as tough as he looked, or perhaps he put all the blame on me. The second option seemed more likely.

"Thanks, Dad," she said, letting out a yawn. "I think I'm going to get ready for bed. I don't want to break anything else."

"Alright, Bella. Sleep well," he said, and I heard her bedroom door close.

Not even five seconds later the curtain opened back up.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" she whispered frantically, though she opened the window to allow me entrance. She either hated me enough to wish death upon me, or she wasn't mad. I'd find out which soon enough.

"I wanted to see how you were, and I was afraid to call," I admitted.

"Justifiably so, but you scared the hell out of me," she said, looking anywhere but into my eyes.

"I'm sorry about your picture frame," I said, glancing over to the broken glass on her desk. It was a picture of much younger Bella with a woman who could only be her mother. They were on a beach together.

"It's fine," she said dismissively, following with a long pause. "My window's boarded up..."

I grimaced. "I noticed."

"He didn't think it was appropriate for our rooms to face each other when I didn't have the ability to close my curtains. He thinks you're a pervert who would watch me sleeping or something."

"Good to know," I grumbled. Her father used to actually like me, once upon a time before his daughter moved in with him.

"But we're going into town tomorrow to buy materials to fix that. My beloved window won't be like that for long, thankfully," she said, stroking the wood. Of the window frame, of course. I needed to get my mind onto a safer topic, but it wasn't easy, now that I'd been so intimate with her. "I've always loved that window, so it's kind of sad to see it like this."

"I understand," I said, looking over her sad face. "I've recently developed a certain affection for my front window as well. I'd hate to be without it for any period of time."

She blushed, and I knew that she caught my meaning.

"So this isn't a permanent thing?" I confirmed after a moment, gesturing to the poor boarded up window.

"No, thank goodness. But Charlie's just trying to protect me, so I can't really blame him."

It seemed that they both went easy on each other.

"I suppose not."

She didn't say anything, and I cleared my throat awkwardly; I found myself wanting to follow Mr. Banner's advice, surprisingly enough.

"So, um..." I paused to clear my throat again. My palms were sweating. "I was wondering if maybe I could take you out on Friday?"

Her mouth fell open in shock, and she didn't say anything. Was she not expecting this? Did she not want this? I explained to give me something to do other than shift awkwardly as I waited for her to answer.

"I think we went about this kind of backwards, and I know I should have asked you on a date before we made out, but better late than never, right? We could have dinner. Or see a movie. Or both. Or neither. We could do something else entirely, if you'd like. I'm completely open to whatever you want to do. I mean-"

"Edward, I can't," she interrupted, looking sad. She felt bad for me. Kissing me was a one time thing. Maybe she liked me before, but I wasn't any good at it so she changed her mind...

"Oh. Alright." I didn't know if I should speak again, or just leave. What was the protocol for being rejected so bluntly and without explanation?

"I wish I could, but..."

She wishes. Meaning that she regretted kissing me. She did it because she wanted to like me, but she didn't like kissing me. It was the only excuse, really.

"But Charlie grounded me for a couple days. I can't go anywhere except school for three days."

I wanted to cheer.

"Three days including today, or starting tomorrow? Because if it includes today, then you could be free Saturday night. You know, if you wanted to," I added in at the end, failing at my attempted nonchalant attitude. My grin would have given me away right off the bat.

"Um, you know, I have no idea? I'll let you know at school tomorrow," she smiled in reply. _She wanted to go out with me..._

"If you still can't, then maybe we could have a picnic on Sunday? I know this really cool place around here, and it's a nice place to just hang out..."

"We could do both," she suggested, her cheeks bright red.

"We could," I agreed. I wanted to kiss her in gratitude. She still wanted me, and I was amazed by her.

Then she paled. "If my Dad will let me."

I gulped.

"I think he will... We have an understanding of sorts, but he won't make things easy on you."

I gulped again. "Should I... ask him for permission?" She scowled. "I mean, I still want to see you even if he doesn't approve, but would it make it easier on us if I asked? Would he go for that kind of thing?"

"I don't know. I've never had this kind of situation before. It couldn't hurt? But not now! He'd kill you for being in the house now!" she exclaimed quietly, and I had to chuckle. I might have been foolish enough to act like a fool in Biology, but I wasn't stupid enough to approach the Chief from within his own house, especially at this time of night, and especially just after The Incident.

I smiled softly at her confusion, obviously wondering what had me so amused. Her unpredictable reactions were why I adored her so.

"I'll wait, but only because you say so," I told her with a wink, loving the shade of pink she turned in response.

"Yeah..." she said, looking away from me in embarrassment. I couldn't have her doing _that _to me now.

"Hey," I said quietly, placing a hand gently under her chin until she lifted it up to look me in the eyes. "You're _gorgeous_," I began truthfully, and her cheeks reddened more. "And your blush highlights that beaut even more. You don't need to hide it from me."

She nodded, albeit a bit hesitantly, and blushed further, a wide smile gracing her lips. I wanted to pump my fist in the air. Watching the Carey Grant movies last night came in handy—I was a suave rule-breakin' hooligan, after all, it seemed. I just needed to somehow keep it going and not screw anything up with her.

"Well, I probably _should_ go to sleep like I told Charlie," she said after a moment, and I reluctantly let her pull away from me.

She stood there looking at me for a moment, and I had a repeat of the conversation I had with myself the last time I needed to exit from her room.

Should I kiss her goodnight? Give her a hug? She wasn't puckering her lips at me, so I just reached over to give her a hug as she leaned up to kiss me and my chin slammed into her teeth.

It would be a challenge not to mess up with her.

~*~

I was grateful that Mr. Banner only had to have his arm in a sling for the rest of the week, as I most certainly did NOT enjoy driving him everywhere.

He complained, he advised, and he smelled like he wore too much Ax body spray. I knew it was rumored that he had a young girlfriend out of town, but did he have to overdo it with the cologne to act younger as well?

"I suggest that you try to stay within the speed limit, Mr. Cullen," he interjected irritably as I pulled out of his driveway on the way to school Thursday morning.

I wanted to roll my eyes, but of course I didn't. "I'm ten miles under right now, Mr. Banner," I responded instead.

"Yes, but when we went to the store yesterday, I saw you creeping a couple miles over on the highway. I have no desire for you to attempt to kill me again."

I sighed and simply agreed, keeping a diligent eye on the speedometer to make sure I stayed five miles under the limit at all times.

And slammed on the breaks when a deer crossed into the road.

"Umf!" came from the seat beside me, and I saw Mr. Banner clutching his arm, which had been rammed into the the side window.

"I'm sorry," I squeaked out, blushing just as bad as Bella had the night before.

"Yes, I'm sure you are," he said harshly in response.

No more words were spoken through the remainder of the car ride.

I pulled into a slot close to the front door, being as the parking lot was almost empty--Mr. Banner had wanted to arrive forty-five minutes before the first bell rang. I sat for a moment, waiting for him to say something or exit the car, but he didn't. After three minutes of silence and stillness, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door.

"Wait a moment, Mr. Cullen," he said, the same harsh voice as before.

I paused, slightly nervous. What had I done wrong?

"Mr. Cullen... _Edward..._" I turned and raised a shocked eyebrow at him. He never called anyone by their first names. "What have your parents done to punish you, Edward?"

"Uh..." I began, unsure of where he was going with the conversation. "Not much, really. I had my phone taken away, and I have to give _you _a ride wherever you need to go for the next couple days. I mean, not that it's a problem or anything, sir, I don't mind chauffeuring you around, of course-"

"You don't need to kiss my ass, Mr. Cullen." And we were back to my last name again. Perhaps I shouldn't have gone off on a tangent like that. "I was just asking, because I wanted to know if you took what I said yesterday into mind. Are you going to attempt to be a gentleman and treat Ms. Swan to a real date, or do you plan on mauling each other in my class again. I feel I should prepare myself, after all."

Words escaped for me a moment as I stared at him, until I could finally make my tongue function enough to answer. "She's grounded."

"I see. So you spoke to her while she was grounded?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. I paled. Would he tell the Chief? Neither of them had any love for me after The Incident, I knew.

"No?" I lied unconvincingly.

"I see. So you have not followed my sound advice then?"

"I, um, I don't know?" He was confusing me.

"Perhaps you should come up with a solid opinion on what your actions were before you're interrogated by the rest of the student body following your abhorrent activities yesterday, Mr. Cullen," he said, lugging himself out of the car and leaving me sitting in stunned silence.

Was he really trying to help me avoid the masses of Forks High?

Perhaps driving Mr. Banner wouldn't be such a bad thing after all, if he was really trying to look out for me. Or at least for Bella, as she was more likely to receive his symphathy.

As if hearing my thoughts, I heard her truck crawl into the slowly-filling parking lot, and could see her beautiful face through the windshield. I was by her side by the time she parked, opening the door for her and taking her backpack and her hand to assist her down.

"I'm free Saturday night," she told me, a slight breathless tone to her voice.

I grinned in response, and kissed her shiny pink lips.

And when her mouth reached mine, I knew it would be possible for me to fall in love with Bella Swan.

* * *

**GO READ "THE SHOP AT THE CORNER OF TWILIGHT" BY ICELANDGIRL812 NOW IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! **

**And feel free to review this chapter if you liked it. Wait until after you read Shop, though, because I can wait. Your future cannot. :P**

**Finished with "Shop"? Good, now go ahead and follow me on twitter. MuffNbutter.**

**And read Shop. Because it's awesome. And because the author is awesome and talks to me about my stories and her stories even when it's late and she should be sleeping :)  
**

**And have a lovely day, my darlings :D**

**Much Love,**

**MuffN  
**


End file.
